


Heir Potter-Kallig

by BobTheTrex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Dark Harry, F/F, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sad Harry, Self-Hatred, Sith Inquisitor Storyline Spoilers, Slave Harry, Slavery, Tags May Change, Trans Draco Malfoy, Transphobia, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: It was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the three houses were gathered around the Goblet of Fire, waiting for the three names to burst from the flames: First Victor Krum, Second Fleur Delacour, and Third Cedric Diggory. But then a forth piece of paper came from the flames, Hagara Kallig-Potter.A circle of flames burned across the floor, tall and fearsome; when they subsided, a woman with glowing yellow eyes and a sword of light appeared.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor/Ashara Zavros, Harry Potter/Ashara Zavros
Comments: 40
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall, the Goblet of Fire burning behind him, illuminating the walls of the darkened room with a warm flickering light. All the students of Hogwarts and the Seventh Year students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons sat in the hall facing him. Behind him were the teachers of Hogwarts and the Headmasters of Durmstrang and Beuxbatons and the official from the Ministry of Magic, Barty Crouch Sr. as well as Lily Potter. She had been helping Barty recently as he planned to retire soon.  
He had given his speech, and sadly it had to be somewhat understandable and not the gibberish he preferred, as Crouch would not appreciate it. With a grand gesture, the fire in the goblet changed color becoming much colder in color than before; it then spat out a small piece of paper. Dumbledore quickly grabbed it out of the sky before it could float to the ground, moving much quicker than people would expect of a man his age.  
Opening the paper, Dumbledore had to suppress a smile due to the barely eligible handwriting on the paper. In moments like these, he saw the students in front of him as the children they were—despite all the dangers they had faced from the Chamber opening, and Pettigrew escaping Azkaban—they were still just children.  
“Victor Krum!” Dumbledore shouted, causing all the students of all three houses to cheer, with many congratulating him as he walked up to Barty and Lily, who led him off to where he was supposed to wait for the other two champions.  
Another piece of paper burst from the flames, but with many of the students still excited from Victor's entrance, he did not read it immediately but instead waiting for everyone to quiet down again. After only a moment, everyone had quieted down, though he could tell that Severus was glaring behind him, so that may have sped things along.  
“Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore shouted, causing everyone to cheer again, though the male students seemed much louder this time around, causing him to chuckle, which luckily no one heard.  
Again Crouch and Lily led the student to where they would wait for the final student to be selected, and then they would have the rules explained to them while everyone else was sent to bed. Dumbledore knew that most would not go to bed, but it was easier to only have your own house congratulate you then the whole school.  
And just as he finished his thought, the final piece of paper burst from the flames, but a small gust of wind seemed to have caught it, causing it to blow to the side, making it, so he had to actually run to grab it, causing many of the students to snicker, and if anyone were to notice the blowing motion on his lips, no one said anything. He always enjoyed seeing his students happy.  
When Dumbledore finally caught the piece of paper, he turned sharply and walked back to the front of the room, where he had stood before, a serious look back on his face, except for the twinkle in his eyes that had always done an excellent job at getting him caught.  
“Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore finally shouted, causing the students to once again cheer; many of the teachers seemed happy about this as well. He knew that even though Hogwarts was united this year that if either Slytherin or Gryffindor won, the other house would still have a rivalry.  
He was happy to see everyone congratulating the Hufflepuff boy as he made his way over to Crouch and Lily, who once again led him off to join the other two; he watched them go, with Lily returning moments later. He smiled at his once student, and she gave a strained smile in return, one that did not reach her eyes.  
“The Twi-Wizard Tournament is for us to show unity, not with just our houses and schools, but as Wizarding kind as a whole. It is to let us learn and see each other when we would not normally see each other; it lets us compete together in friendly competition to build bonds of friendship, where we would have once been strangers.” Dumbledore began his speech, quieting the students like a switch being flicked.  
“But let us not forget those who lost their lives so that we may sit here in harmony, the wars that have been raged, and the pain that has been brought by those who wished to destroy our unity, let us remember them as we enjoy this year, and thank them for their sacrifice.” Dumbledore quieted down for a moment, looking at Lily once again, and giving her an assuring nod before addressing the students once again.  
“Have a good night all of you; I imagine that you have much to celebrate, especially the Hufflepuffs, but do not overwhelm your Champions and-  
Gasps interrupted his speech as the fire in the goblet burst out a fourth paper, which flew high up into the sky before it slowly lowered. Dumbledore watched it with interest during its decent till it was where he could comfortably grab it without reaching out his arms.  
Opening the paper slowly, Dumbledore froze when he read the name. The longer he looked at the name without calling someone out, the louder the murmurs grew from the students and teachers. He turned to Lily, knowing the hurt he was about to inflict on her when he read the name; he tried to convey how sorry he was through his eyes, but she didn’t seem to notice it.  
Dumbledore turned to the students, feeling like his age had finally caught up to him as he looked down at the paper once more before he shouted the name.  
“Hagara Potter.” His voice was much more hollowed when he yelled out this name, and the name itself silenced the crowd, the name of a long-dead child did that to people. The only sound was the soft sounds of a grieving mother.  
No one said anything; Dumbledore didn’t know what to say. Should he yell out into the crowed demanding who put this name in the goblet? He knew he had pranksters in these walls, but he also knew that none were so insensitive.  
The goblet suddenly rose into an inferno, causing many to gasp in fright; Dumbledore had to back away from the fire because even though he knew it was not hot, the mind still tells you when to avoid stuff, and you will do it.  
The goblet slugged a large chunk of its flames onto the ground. The flame rose high, almost touching the Great Hall ceiling before it slowly started to head down to the ground again; as it reached Dumbledore’s shoulder height, someone began to become visible in the flames.  
Long, jagged, ebony hair poured down the armored shoulders of the being, the shoulders led down to tight armor, partly covered by a black and red robe, which showed off the woman's body in it. Part of the leg armor was then hidden by a skirt that was split down the middle to show armored legs and tall metal boots. The face of the woman was pale, not unnaturally pale, but pale nonetheless.  
As the fire subsided and finally disappeared, the woman’s eyes flew open, revealing yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room; she grabbed a rod from her belt, and a sword of red light burst from the rod. Then unceremoniously, she fell forward, crashing to the floor completely unconscious.  
No one said a word.  
“All right, all of y’all get to bed, go on, get!” Moody suddenly yelled, taking control of the situation; no one wanted to disobey the Veteran, but they were a lot slower to follow his orders than they usually were. But in only a few minutes, the Great Hall was cleared of every student.  
The teachers then went into a panic with them all speaking at once, trying to figure out what had just happened, but with no answers, the mass of voices just got more jumbled the longer it went on. Though Madam Pomfrey wasted no time and went straight to the woman unconscious on the floor, Dumbledore could only assume she was worried since she had fallen face-first onto the stone floor.  
Lily also ran over with Pomfrey, and that is when the missing piece of the puzzle in Dumbledore’s mind was finally placed into the puzzle. Hagara Potter; that name had summoned the girl, and there was only one reason it would. This woman was the lost child of the Potters; the one thought to be destroyed with Voldemort all those years ago.  
Dumbledore turned to look at the teachers, wondering if he should help them calm down or help Lily and Pomfrey, but upon seeing Moody and McGonagall working on getting the teachers to calm down again, he decided to help Lily and Pomfrey.  
“We need to get her to the medical wing.” Pomfrey said as she used her wand to lift the woman up, so she would be more easily moved.  
“What is wrong with her?” Dumbledore asked, concerned for the woman’s health.  
“She broke her nose from that fall, and it looks like she will develop a nasty bruise on her head as well; it is a simple fix, but I also want to check her over for any other injures.” Madam Pomfrey stated as she began hurrying down the hall to get to the medical wing, the unconscious woman floating behind her.  
The whole time Lily just stared at the woman, seemingly wholly mesmerized with her features. Lily seemed to also believe that the only reason this woman would be sent here was if the woman was her own child. But upon looking at the woman closer, Dumbledore had to be a little bit skeptical, since the woman seemed to be a young adult, to late teen; certainly not a fourteen-year-old like Hagara would be if she had not disappeared with Voldemort’s destruction.  
But magic was strange, so he did not completely banish the idea that this woman was somehow Hagara Potter, but there was more skepticism in his mind about it.  
They quickly arrived at the medical wing, which had been much emptier this year thanks to there not being any Quidditch practice. Pomfrey set down the woman on the bed closest to the door they had entered from; she then went over to the other end of the room where the medical supplies were kept and began going through it to find what she needed.  
Dumbledore turned away from Pomfrey and walked over to the bed that the woman was laying on and stood on Lily's side, who still continued to stare down at the woman.  
“Could she be, could she be Hagara? Could she be my baby?” Lily said softly, her voice breaking at the end.  
“I do not know Lily, I will make sure that Pomfrey tests her blood to figure out her name, though, I promise you.” Dumbledore swore, trying to comfort her, and give her hope, without giving her any false hope by guaranteeing that this woman was, in fact, her long lost child.  
“She looks so much like James, her hair is dark, and a mess, her face has the same angles as James's face, but much more feminine, she has the same eyebrows as James as well.” Lily said, chuckling at the end as she looked at the woman’s eyebrows, which did, in fact, look remarkably similar to James Potter’s eyebrows.  
Pomfrey returned to them, stopping them from continuing any form of conversation that could have been started from Lily’s comments. Pomfrey poured a bit of salve around the woman’s broken nose and began rubbing it across the skin around the nose, being careful not to actually touch the nose. After a moment, she pulled away and then cast a spell causing the salve to sink into the woman’s skin; and already, the nose started to straighten itself out again.  
She then waved her wand over the woman’s head, casting a spell, and the purpling and swelling of the bruise on her face began to fade. Pomfrey sighed, happy to have her work finished; she then lifted the woman up and moved her to a bed further into the room.  
“Pomfrey, may you please check to see the name of this woman.” Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice, hoping to further persuade her.  
“I wanted to check her for any other injures first, since she fainted. But checking her blood will only take a moment, so I can check to see if this really is Hagara Potter first.” Pomfrey said as she quickly summoned a piece of paper from her storage.  
With a gentle prick of the woman’s finger, Pomfrey took a bit of blood and sat it on the piece of paper, which quickly absorbed it. Pomfrey handed the paper to Lily as she healed the pricked finger. Dumbledore watched as words slowly appeared on the paper as Pomfrey began taking the armor off the woman to check for more injures.  
Lily gasped; Dumbledore read the paper in her hands to see what she saw, and his eyes widened.  
“Hagara Potter-Kallig, daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter.”  
So their theory was right; this was Hagara Potter, The-Girl-Who-Was-Lost, now found after all this time. Dumbledore was pulled from that thought as he heard Lily quietly sob.  
“My baby, my baby is alive.” Lily cried as she stared at the piece of paper, almost not believing the happiness it could bring her. Just a small slip of paper could bring her to tears with only a sentence on it.  
Dumbledore let her cry; these emotions need to be let out. He was content to just stand there, with Lily crying beside him, but then Pomfrey gasped in shock, causing both Lily and himself to turn over to her to see why she had gasped. He saw Pomfrey was looking down at Hagara and followed her gaze till he froze like his body had been turned to ice.  
Pomfrey had removed the top half of her armor, with only her bra remaining to cover her top. The rest was just skin, heavily, horrifyingly scarred skin; it was like a maze of scars across her body: lashes, cuts, stabs, chunks of flesh ripped out and replaced, and so many burns, the burn scars doubled all the other scars combined. It was almost sickening to see so many scars on a body, but it was sickening to know they were on someone so young, even if this person was older than they were supposed to be.  
“This will take a very long time to even begin fully healing. But what is good is that most of these injures are old, and are not an actual danger to Hagara's health, so the transportation itself was most likely the cause of her fainting. I still want to check over the rest of her to be safe, which means that you have to leave Albus.” Pomfrey said sternly, giving no room for argument, not that Dumbledore would actually argue to stay.  
He needed to check up on the rest of the professors as well, and Pomfrey would be able to help Lily if something arose, so he walked to the door. When he reached the door, he turned around and asked Lily if she wanted him to call James to Hogwarts and nodded after she confirmed that she did.  
He stepped out of the medical wing and sighed; it was a long, heavy sigh. After he sighed, he began walking to his office to call James, knowing that he would have to go calm down the professors after he did so.

Perspective Shift: Lily

Lily stared down at her daughter, overwhelming sadness and joy battling inside her soul. After all this time, she had thought her daughter had been dead, but she was here now, and not lost, she was alive. But her daughter was grown, not even fourteen like she should be at this time; she had not had a good life, the horrifying state of her body spoke volumes to that.  
She gently ran her finger across one of Hagara’s older scars; it was thin and white and extended from her knuckle to almost her elbow; it must have been a horrible cut when she got it. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily noticed something on the underside of the forearm, twisting her daughter's hand gently, so her palm was facing up; she saw what was on the underside of her forearm; it made her sick to her stomach.  
Hieroglyphs of some sort, burned into the underside of her forearm; it was a branding. Lily trembled slightly, she did not know what the hieroglyphs meant, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to, but even without knowing what it said, she knew that it was a brand. Her daughter was branded; it was horrible to imagine, but it wasn’t imagination; it was reality.  
“Pomfrey.” Lily croaked weakly as she stared at the brand, tears pooling in her eyes the longer she stared at it.  
Pomfrey rushed over onto the side of the bed Lily was on and froze when she saw what was on Hagara’s forearm. She gently approached the arm, moving like it was a deranged animal, weary that it would jump at her any second.  
“I’m so sorry, Lily.” Was all Pomfrey said, and really Lily didn’t know what else she could say, because nothing would make this better, nothing would make this okay.  
“Do you want to help me get the rest of her clothes off Lily?” Pomfrey asked.  
Lily knew she offered it to distract from the branding, but she also really wanted to be distracted by it, so she agreed to help get the rest of Hagara’s clothes off. Pomfrey walked her over to her daughter’s hip and showed her how to unbuckle them; the problem was that there were many buckles on the pants to keep them on, so it was more effectively done with two people or someone who was very familiar with the clothes.  
After a minute, they managed to get all the buckles undone; removing the skirts, they began pulling the pants off, only to realize that the boots needed to come off first. Which really was a given, but with how the boots had been almost mixed with the pants it was hard to tell if it was one article of clothing or not.  
The boots had more buckles on them, but since Pomfrey and Lily were now more familiar with the buckles on these clothes, it was not as hard to completely unbuckle them; sliding them off was actually really easy, considering how stiff they were. She did not wear socks under her boots, but the inside of the boots was actually really soft, so socks weren’t needed.  
Pomfrey and Lily then went back up to the armored pants. They pulled them off, so Hagara was now only in her bra and underwear, exposing almost every scar and wound entirely, though she feared that there were more scars hidden under the tiny bit of clothes left on her daughter.  
“I need to look over all these scars and see if any are not already fully healed; you are welcome to stay, Lily, but it will be a long process, and it will not be a very pleasant one to see.” Pomfrey warned, but Lily stayed anyway; she would not leave her daughter, not for a second.

Time Jump:

The process of watching Pomfrey check over every single scar on Hagara’s body had been hard. Lily had tried at the beginning to count all the scars, but she had lost count after about a hundred and fifty, mostly due to how much it pained her to know how many scars covered her child’s body.  
And she really had learned about all the scars, as Pomfrey had taken off the undergarments for a short time to look over and see if any scars needed additional healing on her genitalia. Luckily there were not any that needed healing; there were actually very few on her genitalia in general. While it was a small blessing, it still helped Lily that her daughter had at least not been too terribly harmed in one of her most precious places.  
Other good news was that Hagara fainting had nothing to do with any untreated injure. After several intensive scans from Pomfrey, it was actually found that Hagara was just intoxicated. Lily cringed at the prospect of magic travel while under the influence of alcohol and was not surprised that someone would faint because of it.  
With these discoveries, Hagara had gotten put into a medical gown and moved to a bed built more for sleeping and less for medical examination and treatment. Lily had had to carry Hagara’s clothes over to her new bed and now stared down at the metal cylinder that had been on her belt.  
The cylinder was very intricate, with weaving veins of metal curling over each other, twisting around until they created the cylinder's general shape. Both ends of the cylinder had a wide rim that sunk into the cylinder, with a smaller cylinder that stuck back out of the wider cylinder in the center of the dip; this small cylinder had a small, almost pinpoint hole in the center that Lily couldn’t see down.  
It was very beautiful, and Lily wondered if it was like a wand in any way, since it didn’t seem like that useful of an object; though she did remember the red blade of light that it made when Hagara first appeared.  
She would fiddle around with it, but she didn’t want to offend her daughter by messing with her stuff; it would break her heart if the first feeling that Hagara had for her was something as negative as that. So she would only look at it; perhaps it would also be better if she didn’t hold it.  
With that thought, she set it down on Hagara’s bedside table in the medical wing, so it would be easy for her to access it when she woke up; because if it was like a wand, it would be comforting to have close by. When she set it down, Lily moved her hand to brush Hagara’s hair in a comforting, motherly manner, and it almost brought her to tears again. It was such a simple action, but it was an action that had been stolen from her for so long, and being able to simply do what was so easily taken for granted was so special.  
Lily could happily spend all day just sitting here, watching over her daughter. With the champions already announced, it would be a while before either she or Barty would be needed for anything so she could actually spend her time here. She stroked Hagara’s hair again with that thought; the action was calming but made her heart race at the same time with the excitement of being able to do it.  
The medical wing door opened slightly, and Dumbledore stepped in; he looked around the room before spotting Lily; once he did, he walked over to her at a relaxed pace. His rainbow robes made him appear to be gliding across the floor, and she had to suppress a snort, he always had a strange robe on, but this one just gave the strangest impression; an old man, with a long white beard gliding across the floor, while wearing a rainbow.  
He was smiling when he reached her, his eyes on her petting Hagara’s hair gently. His eyes then turned to her, his half-moon glasses enhancing the sparkle in his eyes; he spoke to her with a gentle voice.  
“I called James's Floo Network. He is currently working and couldn't answer, so it will probably be a while before he gets in contact with me. Since her health isn’t urgent, I saw no need to demand his presence. I also did not inform him of why I called him to Hogwarts, so you have the option to tell him; if you don’t, I will still happily inform him.” Dumbledore looked back to Hagara as he spoke; his tone was kind like his words.  
“Thank you, Professor, I will tell him though,” Lily said, to which Dumbledore nodded; he seemed like he was going to walk back out before he spoke up again.  
“I figure you will be in here for a while, so enjoy yourself.” Dumbledore pulled out a book from the sleeve of his rainbow robe and handed it to her, looking over the title Lily saw that it was a children’s book.  
“I’ve heard that reading to a child is a great bonding experience, I’m sure it is still one; no matter how old the child is.” With that, Dumbledore headed out, closing the door to the medical wing softly as he left.  
Lily watched him leave, and after he was gone, she crossed her legs and sat the book between them. She opened the book to the first page as she set her free hand on Hagara’s head, petting her hair softly as she began to read aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone, I still have a few chapters already ready which I will slowly add to the website, but after that the rate of chapters will slow down considerably. Other than that enjoy!

Lily woke up to the feeling of someone nudging her leg; opening her bleary eyes, she saw Pomfrey holding a potion in her hands. Her brow furrowed in confusion; why was Pomfrey handing her a bottle? Pushing herself up, so she was not laying on the chair, she cleared her eyes as she tried to get herself more used to the light of the day.  
“This is for when Hagara wakes up, it’s to prevent nausea and headaches, it will help with the hangover she’ll have.” Pomfrey said as she handed over the potion, which Lily gingerly took; Pomfrey then turned around and headed back to her office at the back of the medical wing.  
“Wait Pomfrey.” Lily called before Pomfrey could leave.  
“When will she wake up?” Lily asked, barely loud enough to be heard from where Pomfrey stood.  
“She’ll wake up in about an hour. Don’t worry, Lily, you will be okay.” Pomfrey said kindly before she entered her office, gone.  
Lily leaned back into her chair, turning to look over at Hagara, who was still sleeping; it wasn’t going to be long till she got to meet her daughter. It was terrifying; not only had it already been over a decade for her but for whatever reason, Hagara seemed to have lived twice as long as that.  
Had her daughter been involved in some sort of Time Turner accident or experiment? With all of her injures, it had not been something she had put much focus on, but her daughter was an adult, not a fourteen year old like she would expect.  
She mulled over the question in her head for a long time, many ideas springing forth, and being discarded or held onto to think on further at a later time. But it was such a complicated question, and the concept of time working in any way that was not linear was impossible without a lot of theoretical ideas, which most of the time conflicted with each other.  
A groan made her freeze, and all thoughts that didn’t exist in the very present were pushed away in an instant. Lily turned and looked at the bed; her breath caught in her throat, Hagara was stirring from her slumber.  
Lily pushed herself up to her feet, the potion held tightly in her hand as she watched Hagara stir from her sleep. She groaned again as she laid her arm across her face, covering her still closed eyes, she stiffened.  
“Where is my armor?” Hagara asked seemingly to the world at large as she continued to lay with her arm over her eyes.  
Her voice was gruff from sleep and a hangover, but underneath the gruffness was a high, regale voice, with an accent similar to Lily’s own, but with an almost gang-like undertone to it. It was strange to hear her daughter speak; the last time she had heard her daughter was when she had just started to learn the most basic of words.  
“I know you stand next to me, why am I not wearing my armor?” Hagara stated, defiantly speaking to Lily now.  
“You passed out and fell face-first on the floor, so you were taken to the medical wing, your armor was taken off to see if there was any other damage.” Lily explained nervously.  
“Was I poisoned? That would be a pathetic way to try and kill me.” Hagara said, sounding amused at the thought of being killed by poison.  
“No, you just broke your nose and bruised your head.” Lily said, too caught up in the idea of poison to even mention it.  
“Then why am I naked! And why are you here instead of a medic droi-  
“Lily!” Pomfrey shouted as she burst out of her office.  
“Enough of this!” Hagara yelled, throwing her arm off of her eyes as she opened them, revealing two unnaturally golden orbs, her brow pinched as she glared at both of them.  
“Where are my clothes, and where is the exit.” Hagara demanded as her eyes burned like molten metal as she glared at both of them, leaving them both frozen in place.  
Lily bent down and pulled up the large stack of neatly folded clothes and set them down at Hagara’s feet, watching her carefully, she didn’t want to upset her daughter, but she had not expected this kind of reaction from her.  
“Here’s a potion to help with your hangover.” Lily said as she held out the potion. Hagara looked at it strangely for a moment before she grabbed it and chugged it down in one go.  
“Awful taste… but effective.” Hagara said seemingly to herself, she then pulled herself out of bed and looked down at herself, seemingly not amused to be in a medical gown.  
After a moment of staring at the gown, she pulled it off, now just standing in her underwear, not at all embarrassed, even though she somehow knew that Lily wasn’t a doctor or nurse. Hagara started looking through the pile of clothes, ignoring both Lily and Pomfrey staring at her.  
Lily didn’t realize how much muscle Hagara had when she was unconscious, but with her now moving around as she shuffled through her clothes, it was very prominent how much muscle she had, especially with the scarred skin being pulled against it.  
Hagara pulled on her pants, snapping the many buckles together with ease that only came to someone extremely used to having that many buckles. She then slipped on her boots, buckling them as well before she moved to her upper armor; she slid it on over her head with ease.  
She then went back into her pile and started pulling out the more flowing cloth pieces of her clothes. She grabbed the skirt and tied it around her waist, several buckles on the top of the pants buckled down to hold it better.  
She slipped on her black and red robe and slid it on, throwing the hood back as she did. She then pulled out the armored gloved and slid them onto her hands, covering the tight sleeves of the robe.  
Hagara felt her armor, seemingly making sure that everything was on correctly, and everything was buckled. After finishing that, she held her hand out, and the metal tube that had sat on the bedside table flew into her hand, seemingly pulled by an invisible string. She looked across the tube, looking for something, and after a moment attached it to her belt, apparently satisfied.  
At that exact moment, with the tube on her belt and all her armor on, she seemed to calm down, her shoulders visibly relaxing; how had Lily missed how tense she was?  
“Now the exit, I probably caused some sort of stir, and I would like to figure out what I did; so I can properly ignore it.” Hagara said, apparently telling a joke.  
Hagara’s tone was much nicer now; her whole demeanor was a lot calmer than it had been before.  
“Umm, actually, we need to talk to you about several things. I called the headmaster when you began waking up; he should be here any moment now.” Pomfrey said politely, though the words seemed to have soured Hagara’s mood again.  
“It’s okay Hagara.” Lily said calmly, only to freeze in fear at the red light sword was pointed at her face, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of it.  
“How, do you, know that name?” Hagara asked, her voice was deadly calm.  
Lily trembled slightly, the blistering heat of the blade giving her an idea of how dangerous it actually was, and the calmness of Hagara’s voice only increased her fear. She wasn’t able to answer.  
“I figured that I wasn’t in Imperial territory anymore, I was fine with that, I was willing to play your games; but how do you know that name.” Hagara asked again, stretching her arm slightly, so the blade was even closer to Lily.  
The doors to the medical wing opened wide as Dumbledore stepped in. Only to stop in his tracks at the sight that greeted him, his eyes widened for a moment before he stepped inside and slammed the doors shut, with the distinct sound of people jumping and exclaiming in surprise on the other side of the door.  
“Lily, Pomfrey, what is going on?” Dumbledore asked at he looked at the three of them: Lily, frozen in fear with a red blade of light pointed at her, Hagara pointing the blade at Lily with a dark look on her face, and Pomfrey, who was off to the side with a shocked look on her face debating on what to do.  
“You must be the ‘Headmaster’ tell me, where am I?” Hagara said flippantly as the pointed the blade at Dumbledore, who was far enough away so that the blade wasn’t any real threat, but more of a tool to give broader gestures with.  
“You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor Dumbledore.” Dumbledore stated calmly, as he looked at Hagara with curiosity.  
Hagara seemed to blank on that, not expecting an answer like that; she was confused. It was written all over her face. Did she not recognize the name? She spoke in a similar accent to everyone in England, and she was a witch who knew magic. Why would she not know Hogwart’s name?  
“Why am I here?” Hagara asked with a steady voice, though her confusion and frustration seemed to be getting the better of her.  
“You were signed into a contest against your will, but because of the oath that the contract has on it, you must participate, magic deems it so.” Dumbledore said sadly, he did not like the idea of her being forced to participate as much as Lily hated it.  
“Then the contract is void, I didn’t sign up, so it isn’t my responsibility to do it; you really should try to come up with a better cover story, it’s almost so stupid that it’s believable.” Hagara said, confidence dripping from her; except for her posture, it gave away unease.  
“Magic only needed a name, and it took your name and summoned you here, which means you are the one who has to participate; I am sorry.” Dumbledore said softly, his grandfatherly self was evident in how he was now interacting with Hagara.  
“Magic?” Hagara said highly, almost sounding like she was about to scoff.  
“Magic.” Dumbledore repeated, pulling out his wand and lifting a chair near one of the beds; it floated till it nearly touched the ceiling before it went back down and gently sat back in the place it had been before.  
Hagara stood silent, staring at the chair, emotions crossing over her face rapidly, the yellow of her eyes faded for a second to reveal brilliant emerald green, so much like Lily’s own. Then they were gone, replaced by the yellow, which Lily began to resent slightly.  
“The Force sets me free, only to chain me again.” Hagara stated softly, the red blade disappearing back into its hilt.  
“I feel the binds on me, like invisible chains trapping me in a cell that is this place. How do I break these chains?” Hagara asked a sense of hopelessness sat in her voice.  
“I will explain everything soon, but first, I feel like everyone has gotten rather frustrated being trapped on the other side of that door. Hagara, please don’t point any weapons at them.” Dumbledore requested before flicking his wrist, causing the doors to open, and like a floodgate being lifted, people poured into the medical room.  
Reporters, Ministry Officials, and even students swarmed Hagara, all desperate for answers to many different questions. Lily felt a pull in her gut to get Hagara out of the chaos, her motherly instincts kicking back into drive. But she didn’t want to over impose on Hagara’s life; she knew from her experience with Petunia that, that never goes well.  
Hagara seemed to be okay with the people surrounding her, she wasn’t happy by any means, but she seemed used to it, in a sense. She also seemed to be incredibly annoyed, mainly by the Reporters and Ministry officials.  
“Where have you been all this time?”  
“You were thought to be dead for over a decade, why were you hidden from the public eye?”  
“Why are you physically older than you’re supposed to be?”  
“What made you decide to join the Tri-Wizard Tournament?”  
Questions kept on being shot at Hagara at rapid speed, while the Ministry officials kept on trying to get pictures with her to help improve their own brand, and perhaps get them a better rank in the Ministry itself.  
Hagara ignored it all, she didn’t answer a single question asked, and she pushed or sidestepped any Ministry official that tried to get next to her. It took Lily a moment to realize, but Hagara was actually moving closer to the edge of the mass of people, her dodging of questions and people allowing her to get closer and closer to the edge of the crowd.  
She was almost out when Barty Crouch yelled to break up the crowd.  
“I need to speak with our fourth Champion, and I do not need a crowd of bystanders to distract from what I need to say.” Crouch said as he shooed out the mass of people, who protested loudly till the door to the medical wing was closed on their faces once again.  
“And this is a medical wing! Have some respect!” Crouch yelled through the door before he turned on his heel to Hagara.  
“Nice to finally meet you miss Potter.” Crouch said as he stuck out his hand to shake Hagara’s.  
“Potter?” Hagara seemed confused by the name, her last name.  
“I am the last decedent of the Sith Lord, Kallig; I don’t know the name Potter, it is not my own, nor have I ever gone by it.” Hagara stated, saying the name Kallig in a way that made Lily think that the name was important, very important, though she had never heard it before.  
Crouch didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, nor did anyone else apparently. How would they even go about responding to that? They would need to get her to believe her last name was different than what she claimed it to be. It would require them to go to Gringotts, get her birth certificate from the Goblins – who would intentionally make the process as long as possible – and it wasn’t even guaranteed that Hagara would believe any of it.  
“Well, you needed to tell me about this stupid challenge that I didn’t sign up for, hurry up and stop staring at the world like a brain dead Nerf that was hit one too many times with electricity!” Hagara exclaimed though Lily understood little of what was actually said.  
“Just get on with it!” Hagara groaned, annoyed with their reaction to what she had just said.  
“Right, well, Miss P- Hagara, you have entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This tournament is meant to have three schools participating in it, with one Champion from each school being the actual competitors. Your arrival has made it, so there are four Champions, being the fourth Champion and not being a student of any school made the three schools fight over who got you as an extra Champion. Hogwarts won this thankfully and-  
“So I don’t get to choose which school I represent, and what do you mean thankfully Hogwarts ‘won’ me?” Hagara interrupted, her voice full of displeasure and even some disdain at this point. She also twisted her hand around haphazardly to further convey her feeling to all that was happening at this moment.  
“You are a Hogwarts student, you were accepted to the school since you were born, and all other Potter’s have come here in the past, so won wasn’t really the right word, but it was the word I used since it had to be debated.” Crouch explained, though Hagara only seemed to get more frustrated at that.  
“I was apparently also accepted to these other two schools as well, so this hog skin condition school has no more claims to me than any other school, and I am Kallig, not Potter!” Hagara stated while pointing her finger at Crouch in a threatening manner.  
“Hagara, the paperwork has already been filled out; not only have you been accepted to Hogwarts, but you have been registered as a student here; it had not crossed my mind that you may have wanted to go to another school. Now please let Barty continue so that we may explain other things to you.” Dumbledore said kindly, to which Hagara raised a single brow to.  
“The Tournament has three challenges, you will not have any information on what the first challenge is, and the only information you will get for the second challenge will be a clue from the first challenge, the third challenge will be a mystery like the first. That’s the shortest version that I can give you.” Crouch said, also irritated at this point due to Hagara’s uncooperativeness.  
“So I have nothing, a clue, then nothing, cool; now piss off.” Hagara said, flippantly waving her hand towards the door.   
Crouch grumbled, unhappy with how this had gone, his grumbling was audible till the door to the medical wing was closed behind him. All was silent in the room for a moment, with Dumbledore and Lily staring at Hagara, who had a smug expression adorning her face.  
“That was rather rude Hagara.” Dumbledore said calmly as he looked at her, watching as the smugness seemed to increase from his comment.  
“I do love watching little old men get all riled up, they act so high and mighty, but when you don’t just do what they say, and question everything that they do, they crumble like towers of sand on Tatooine.” Hagara said, seemingly brimming with joy.  
Again the room was filled with silence, Hagara’s statement leaving both Lily and Dumbledore disturbed. Her daughter seemed to enjoy some very dark things, and it left her uneasy; her daughter was nothing like she had dreamed. She knew her dreams were only dreams, but she wished that her daughter was closer to them than she was to how she was making herself out to be.  
“Tonight before dinner, you will be introduced to the school and will be put into one of the four houses at Hogwarts, until then you will have to stay here with Lily.” Dumbledore said, recovering quicker than Lily did from Hagara’s statement.  
“Do I get to choose this ‘house’, or is that pre-assigned as well?” Hagara asked, somewhat sarcastically.  
“The houses are based on personality, so you will be the one to choose in the end.” Dumbledore said before exiting the room.  
Hagara stared at the door for a couple of minutes, seemingly going over her thoughts. She stood there for a moment, and then suddenly she turned, so she was facing Lily, startling her.  
“Do you know Sabacc?” Hagara asked her personality once again, seemingly doing a complete turnaround.  
Lily would have thought that Hagara would have wanted more information about what was going on, information about the Hogwarts Houses, or stuff on the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So this question really threw her off balance.  
“No, what is… Sabacc?” Lily asked, unsure if she even pronounced the word correctly.  
“I need cards, but you probably don’t have any. In that case, I need paper and a utensil to write with.” Hagara said pointedly.  
“I can go get some.” Lily suggested, hoping that this could be a time for her to bond with her daughter, and perhaps even tell her that she was, in fact, her daughter.  
“How have I not already done that!” Lily exclaimed internally, suddenly remember that Hagara did not actually know that Lily was her mother.  
“Good, get some paper, I’ll explain while I work, then we play; I’m not going to go easy on you.” Hagara said, smirking, making Lily wonder what she actually got herself into.

Perspective Shift: Hagara

She stood on the other side of a massive door; Lily Potter stood in a position that if the door was open, she would not be noticed, except form maybe someone on the very edge of the room; she was helping Hagara wait for Dumbledore’s single to enter.  
Apparently, Lily Potter was her mother; she had said it all full of tears, like a child who found their lost pet, Hagara had not turned her down seeing how sad she seemed, but she didn’t jump into her arms or anything stupid like that.  
She had won every game of Sabacc, which was fun, especially when Lily got a hang of the game and thought she was actually doing a good job. To watch her crumble every single time never failed to amuse Hagara.  
Hagara had initially wanted to get as much money off of Lily as possible, but upon discovering that she did not have credits, because for whatever reason this stupid planet didn’t use them, she decided to just play without stakes besides there being a winner and a loser. Thinking back on that, it was probably the first time she had played without stakes.  
It was a good thing Lily was here because Hagara was so wrapped up in the realization that this was the first time she had played Sabacc without stakes that she missed Dumbledore’s cue.  
Hagara pushed open both the doors, using the Force to push them harder, making them swing wide, grabbing the attention off all that sat in the hall. She walked down the center of the massive room, not looking at anyone or breaking her stride as she marched up to the front of the hall. She imagined that she looked quite intimidating to the young students in her robes and armor, with her lightsaber hilt proudly on display, her eyes burning a dangerous molten gold.  
Each step was a sharp click with her metal boots hitting the stone floor, a soft flitter of her robes as the bottom tips of them brushed the floor ever so slightly. Her very presence made the room feel colder with the dark side radiating off of her in her proud display. She was indeed, something to fear.  
She reached the front of the hall where an old woman in a green robe stood with an old wooden stool next to her; a raggedy hat was also in her hands. Hagara stopped just a few paces from her waiting for her to say something, as she never actually got around to asking Lily what was required to enter the personality test houses.  
“Potter Hagara, step forward.” The woman said, followed by the room being immediately filled with whispers.  
Hagara did not step forward, she did not care what was said, she would not step forward to the name that was not her own. She had never owned anything for the majority of her life; as a Sith, she had enjoyed having the ability to keep things; it was probably the best part of being Sith. So she was not going to give up her name.  
“Potter Hagara.” The woman in green said, sounding more frustrated.  
“I am Kallig.” Hagara said coldly, the Darkside cloaking her so deeply in its depths that the room turned cold and dark.  
She stepped forward and took the hat when it was given to her and sat down on the stool, ignoring the sudden fear that everyone now seemed to house in their hearts. Immediately after putting on the hat, she felt a presence, it felt like when Force users attempted to control your actions and words.  
“My word, this mind is confusing. Why is their more than one resident in this head?” An old voice said it sounded like they were far away, lost in the strange world that was her mind.  
“I am here.” Hagara said, whispering out into the real world.  
“You are the student I’m supposed to sort? You seem rather old.” The voice stated.  
“That is the first time I’ve been called old, but yes, I am the ‘student’ that needs to be sorted.” Hagara once again whispered her words out loud.  
“Well then, you really only could fit into two houses, so I’ll put you in the one that will help you from falling too far into your ways. With your determination to prove yourself better than your Masters and Peers, your desire to gain knowledge and power, and your ability to influence those around you with your wit, you have to be…  
“Ravenclaw!” The hat yelled above her.  
Hagara took the hat off and looked around the room; everyone was silent as they stared at her, many with shock adorned on their faces. Rising to her feet from the stool, she turned around and looked at the table of the teachers; none of them did anything either.  
“Well, where am I supposed to go!” Hagara yelled, throwing her arms to either side in a sweeping gesture as she glared across the hall, her eyes burning hot, with more orange in them than before.  
“Ravenclaw has the blue banner above it.” The old woman in green robes said quietly.  
Without any further prompting, Hagara walked over to the table, her eyes returning to their yellow color as she reached it. Quickly looking across the table, she found few available seats, but there was space, so she chose the one furthest away from anyone and sat down in it.  
All was silent for a moment, as everyone watching her, their expressions filled with surprise. Had they expected something different, they didn’t know her, so why would they be surprised with any outcome.  
“Well, let the feast begin!” Dumbledore said, interrupting Hagara’s inner dialog.  
Food burst onto the table, making her jump as she had not expected that to happen at all. Many foods filled the table: meats, vegetables, fruits, grains, and desserts; Hagara did not recognize any of them. She knew that they were food based on their general look and smell, but she did not know what type of food each individual item was.  
“You have Wrackspurts flying around you.” A soft voice said from Hagara’s side, making her stiffen as she had not felt their presence as they approached.  
Turning, she saw a young girl with long dirty blond hair, pale skin, and light silver eyes, who also appeared to be high on Spice based on her demeanor. With no prompt of any kind, the blond girl sat down right next to Hagara like a friend would, not seemingly bothered at all by her generally intimidating appearance.  
“How do you know I don’t like the… Wackspuds?” Hagara asked, humoring the small girl, which she now realized was barefoot.  
“They climb into your ears and make your brain all fuzzy.” The girl said like it was obvious.  
“I like the sound of that; it’ll probably save my liver down the line the longer these things stay with me as well.” Hagara said, amused, though the girl just continued to look at her, apparently missing the joke.  
“You’re cool.” The girl said randomly, Hagara was surprised by her words, and based on her own reaction, so was she.  
“I’m actually call Hagara, though Cool would not be the worst name I’ve been given.” Hagara said, making the girl smile at her joke.  
“I’m Luna Lovegood.” The blond girl said, smiling up at Hagara.  
“Tell me, Luna, what food on this table tastes good.” Hagara said, resting her elbows on the edge of the table and setting her chin on the back of her hands as she looked at Luna.  
“Oh, I don’t have a favorite; I just grab what I see.” Luna said passively.  
“Good, never have a favorite; that is what your enemies will always take first.” Hagara stated in an approving manner.  
Luna just looked at her blankly; she apparently did not understand what Hagara was talking about. It did not matter; she was a child who grew up in a home with a roof and a family, her troubles were not on the level to worry that anything you like could be taken from you.  
Turning her mind back to the strange food Hagara pulled off both of her gloves and set them to the side of her plate. She began grabbing a large variety of food, wanting to taste it all; find a pallet similar to her general pallet that she had enjoyed as a Darth. She at least wanted to find something more appealing than the protein bread she had to eat when she was a slave.  
She quickly filled her plate and then began eating. She could sense people staring at her as she tore into the food with her hands and teeth in an almost mad frenzy, gulping down as much as she possibly could as quickly as she possibly could. It was not pleasant to look at, but her life as a slave had given her certain habits that she had never bothered to break, such as eating food as quickly as she could so it couldn’t be stolen.  
She tore into what she guessed was one the leg of a bird of some sort; its meat was bland but juicy. She stuffed a plant that she barely even looked at into her mouth with it, giving it more flavor. The staring was getting worse; she could feel many eyes on her, from not just the children at her table but other tables staring as well; even some of the teachers stared at her as she viciously chugged down the drink in her goblet.  
The staring did not bother her; she was familiar with people staring at her when she ate. Her crew – even after sharing many meals with them – would still look at her with concern at times, probably worrying that she would choke herself. But that was just five people, their presence was easily ignored, this many people made her whole body itch, like dried mud caking your skin.  
After a few minutes, she finally finished her food, barely any crumbs on her plate or around her. The way she ate look messy to people, but she had always made sure not to waste any food, as she didn’t always know when she would get more.  
She touched each of her fingers to her mouth, getting the last of the juices from the meat she had consumed off of them; she then grabbed a napkin from the table and cleaned off anything remaining. Hagara grabbed her armored gloves from the side of her plate and slipped them back on, flexing her fingers in them to make sure they were on correctly.  
After confirming her gloves were on correctly, she leaned back, her knees pressed against the bottom of the table to make sure that she didn’t fall off the backless bench. Hagara sat there with her eyes closed, feeling as almost everyone slowly lost interest in her and got back to their own food. A few teachers and some of the older students of the table she sat at continued to watch her, as well as a select few from other locations around the hall.  
Ignoring them, Hagara spread her senses out, hoping to find something interesting to investigate later, be it people or artifacts. As she felt around the hall, she felt only a couple of students with considerable power in the Force: three from the red bannered table and Luna, who sat beside her. She also felt one from the green bannered table, but they were too old for her to manipulate.  
It was rather disappointing; Hagara had hoped that in a place such as this, there would be many young minds, ripe for the picking; choices galore, but there were so few, she questioned if some were even Force-sensitive based on their presence in the Force. At least there were four; she just needed to find the right way to draw them into her embrace.  
Hagara suddenly smirked as a beautiful thought crossed her mind. The hat had already organized them for her; luring them would be much easier with them already sorted into general personality groups. Now she just needed to observe them, and she would have four Apprentices in no time; when she returned to the Empire, her power structure would grow.  
Yes, it was shaping up rather nicely. While Hagara waited for these challenges, she could take her future Apprentices under her wing and help them grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of Theories? Please tell me what you think, I will respond to you (It may take a little bit but I will.) Other than that enjoy your day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more of Hagara's past, an how it still effects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, as suggested by loldelegate I spaced the story; so hopefully everything is more readable. I might come back later and fix the other chapters as well.
> 
> Other than that Enjoy!

Hagara stood in the bathroom of the Girl’s Dormitory, the other girls chattering away in the shared bedroom, talking about their day and other pointless subjects. It was rather annoying but easily ignored; besides, she was faced with other issues at this time. She had been brought here without any clothes except the clothes she was wearing, and armor is not something comfortable to sleep in.

It seems Lily had tried to remedy that because, on the bed that was apparently hers, there was a wrapped box; inside the box was a nightgown, it was blue and plain. Hagara did not know what she hated more, sleeping in armor, or sleeping in a nightgown, so exposed that she was practically naked.

She touched the gown to her cheek; it was soft, but not overly soft like some things seemed to be; if it wasn’t such lousy protection, Hagara believed she would actually enjoy wearing it. She sighed and began talking her armor off; if she couldn’t sleep, she could always put it back on; choice was always something she would enjoy.

She stripped down till she only had her underwear on; she looked at herself in the mirror, the old wounds from her many battles, seemingly taking over the rest of her skin. She did not hate most of her wounds; she saw them as badges of victory; but she refused to look at the one burn on her forearm, her branding the thing that took away her humanity.

When she was first freed, she thought about having it removed, to prove to herself that she was free. But she realized that if the time ever came when she lost all passion, she would still have that brand, and it would fuel her passion to never lose her freedom.

Hagara sighed as she pushed the memory of thought out of her conscious mind. Turning her attention back to her clothes, she twisted her arms behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She then grabbed the nightgown and slid it on; its long sleeves hiding the brand on her arm.

She bent down to grab her clothes to set on her bed, only to realize that they were gone. Hagara twisted around the bathroom trying to figure out where they went, but there was no sign of her clothes. She stormed out of the bathroom, swinging the door open.

“What happened to my clothes?” Hagara demanded the girls in their late teens all froze at her sudden entrance.

“Umm, the house-elves take all dirty clothes to clean them.” One of the girls said nervously, still intimidated by Hagara even though she was in a nightgown.

“I want my clothes back.” Hagara stated, her eyes burning gold with anger.

“You should get them tomorrow morning in time for breakfast.” Another girl said to which Hagara nodded.

“I will get them back now.” Hagara stated her fury on the verge of exploding outward in a very violent fashion.

"We can't control the house-elves; it's too late to do anything about it; you can ask someone about it in the morning, but you'll have to go the night without your clothes." The girl said, clearly nervous.

"I will make sure that this creature that has taken from me is judged accordingly." Hagara said absently, though the slightest bit of malice could be detected if you looked for it. She sat down in her bed, only to jump in surprise because of how soft it is. Relaxing herself, she sat down on the bed fully.

“What happened to your foot?” One girl asked, only for another to smack her, deeming her rude. Though Hagara would have assumed it was to defuse the situation that had just taken place and distract her from the fact that her clothes were stolen.

“Ah, I was stabbed through the foot once.” Hagara said, looking down at the circular scar on her foot, where a Jedi had once stabbed her.

“What!” The girl yelled while the other three cringed.

“Far from my worst injury; honestly, that wouldn’t have been so bad except for the fact that I had to walk to a medic camp, which was like a kilometer away.” Hagara said in a bored manner, ignoring the girls cringing further.

“So, what am I to expect tomorrow?” Hagara asked, smirking at them and how uncomfortable they were from her previous statements.

“Well tomorrow is Tuesday, but because of the Halloween celebration tonight, classes are delayed till noon tomorrow, instead of their regular time.” The girl explained, very relieved to be done with the conversation about being stabbed through the foot.

“Classes? What kind of training to you do here; surely nothing truly valuable with such young children, unless I’ve misread this place severely.” Hagara asked.

“There are lots of valuable classes, honestly except for Divination, and stargazing all the classes are good.” The girl stated, seemingly confused with Hagara’s sentiment of class value.

“Stargazing?” Hagara asked, wondering how that was even a class.

“Astronomy, it’s boring.” The girl said flippantly, in a bored tone.

“Astronomy is very useful, how else are you supposed to get around if you don’t understand the stars?” Hagara asked lightly, mocking the girl as she did.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” She threw back.

“How boring.” Hagara commented in a lazy tone.

“Hey it’s late; how about we get to bed so we can have breakfast early.” One of the other girls commented, interrupting Hagara’s argument.

Without commenting, Hagara pulled her legs on her bed and felt her body sink more into the mattress. It was annoyingly soft, and she was stuck in a blue nightgown because some creature went and stole her clothes.

Grumbling in annoyance, she laid down on her bed; it felt like the bed was going to swallow her as she lay on the bed, her body stiff as a board. She was not at all comfortable with how overly comfortable the bed was. The bed on her Fury Interceptor wasn’t nearly as soft as this, and that bed took ages to get used to.

She pulled herself off the bed and grabbed a blanket; she folded the blanket on the floor and threw a pillow at the back end of it. Grabbing another blanket, Hagara laid down on the makeshift bed, throwing the extra blanket on top of herself. She sighed in relief; this was much more comfortable.

Hagara closed her eyes and entered the realm of Dream-Walking while her body slept.

Dream-Walkers realm:

Hagara pulled herself up from the floor, the room now full of fog that glowed in ghostly yellow light; every item in the room a grayed yellow. The three girls asleep on their beds glowed white with the slightest yellow tint; she looking down at her own body, which glowed as well, though it was a much darker color than the other three bodies.

“I didn’t think you would ever Dream-Walk again; this is quiet, an interesting place you’ve landed yourself.” An all to familiar male voice said from behind her; turning around, Hagara saw Thanaton sitting on her bed staring at her.

“You have never played Thanaton well; perhaps you should go for a more feminine character, like Zash, or that Noble form Alderaan.” Hagara commented, greatly enjoying the irritation on Thanaton’s face, even though it wasn’t the real Thanaton.

With a burst of red and yellow smoke, Thanaton was gone, and in his place, Horak-mul stood. He stood out like a sore thumb in the Dream-World, as he glowed blue with a ghostly essence, not a hint of yellow on him.

“It is not wise to make fun of me.” Horak-mul said, glaring at her.

“It is not wise to annoy me, I am your host, and I can kick you out of my head whenever I please. Then you will be stuck on that godforsaken ice ball till you fade from existence. You don’t want that, do you?” Hagara asked, mocking the old Sith Pureblood.

He glared at her once more before he faded into nothingness, going back into dormancy. Hagara stared at the place he had been sitting for a moment longer before scoffing and continuing on her adventure to explore this place.

She walked through the door of the dorm room and began walking down the stairs. She passed the other girl dorm rooms on her way down; the Dream-World did not echo the sound of reality, so she couldn’t tell if anyone was awake in the rooms. But based on the time she had begun Dream-Walking, she expected every room to be silent, except for maybe some snoring.

Hagara had planned on sitting in the common room of the tower to find something interesting, but upon seeing light sources of people tangled together in the heat of passion, she decided that she would explore outside of the tower. But first, she wanted to see who these two people were.

She inched forward carefully, though she didn’t need to be careful as there was no way for either of them to notice her presence. She looked at their faces for a moment before turning away from them, not interested in watching what they were doing. Hagara had better things to do anyway.

She exited the common room and began wandering the stone halls of this massive place. Though everything was yellow and covered in glowing mist in the Dream-World, it still retained enough shape to see detail. The detail was old in style, like the tombs and ruins she had wandered on Korriban and Voss.

What had disturbed her was the lack of technology, candles lined the hallways instead of electric light, and there were no vents on the ceiling or floor. What backwards place had she been taken too?

Hagara continued to wander the halls, hoping to better understand them by tomorrow so that she would not require help to get around. Help was annoying and only reliable if you gave something in return.

“Hagara?” A light voice said from behind Hagara, making her spin on her heel and reach for her belt, only to find that she was in the damned blue nightgown.

Standing behind her was Luna; she was wearing a white nightgown with the slightest bit of frill on the bottom and on the cuffs. She didn’t have the yellow glow of things that belonged to reality or the ghostly blue of the dead; no, she was in the Dream-World much like Hagara was; possessing the light of this reality but retaining enough of her physical self to stick out as something that did not belong.

“How have you come to this place?” Hagara asked cautiously, not liking the lack of her lightsaber.

“Oh, sometimes I just dream about wandering the halls, but I’ve never seen someone else in my dreams before.” Luna said, shrugging.

“This comes naturally to you?” Hagara asked.

“I thought dreaming came naturally to everyone?” Luna asked, not understanding that she was not in a dream or even truly reality.

“Few have dreams like this, and all who do always find each other.” Hagara stated in a mysterious manner, figuring that now was a good of time as any to start turning Luna into her Apprentice and promising hidden knowledge always seemed to work well.

“Oh, well, I hope I have more dreams like this then; maybe you can help me find some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I always try to find them when I have this dream, but I never find them.” Luna said, not caring in the slightest about Hagara’s hidden knowledge of Dream-Walking.

“Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? You know what sure, whatever.” Hagara said, unsure why she agreed to find this creature, but it would allow her to explore this place while she was at it.

“You’re going to need to know what to look for first, so Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are…

Time Jump:

It was early in the morning as Hagara walked to the great hall, a genuine smile on her face. When she had woken up, her armor was sitting at the feet of her bed, folding nicely; now, she was feeling much better, and safer with it back on.

She entered the mostly empty great hall with the same confidence she had shown the night before, though with the light shining from the morning sun and the lack of people who were in the great hall, her entrance lacked the power it had the night before.

The lack of reaction to her grand entrance did not faze her, though. Instead, she continued over to her table with the same confidence she always walked with. As she walked down to the end of the table, her eyes looked for the little blond girl who chased mystical creatures, Luna Lovegood. She did not see the young blond girl, so Hagara assumed that she was still asleep.

The night had proven mostly useless as she had not been able to look at anything specific that she had sensed, but at least she had a better understanding of this place. The feeling of one of the four grabbed Hagara’s attention, suddenly pulling her from her thoughts.

Turning away from her table, she looked at the red table, where a young girl with a massive head of messy brown hair sat, reading a book as she chewed on a piece of toast. Without caring about any hierarchy that this place may have, Hagara sat down at the red table on the opposite side of the girl eating toast.

The girl did not notice her, still too wrapped up in her book to care about someone sitting near her. Others noticed though, many in the great hall seemed to take immediate notice and even offense to the fact that she was sitting at the red table instead of the blue table. She couldn’t care less about their opinions, but the sudden shift of mood was very notable in the Force.

The girl took notice in the mood shift, and while most would contribute it to the fact that many people began whispering and she took notice of it, Hagara knew better. The girl was a progeny in waiting; she had felt the shift in the Force without even realizing it.

“Hello there.” Hagara said once the girl noticed her sitting across from her.

“Umm… hi? What are you doing here?” The girl asked to which Hagara only smirked.

“I’ve come to talk to you, I am unaware of how things work here; so I wanted to find someone, a very intelligent individual to help me get with the flow of this place, to help me better understand how things work here.” Hagara said smoothly, hoping that giving her compliments would be what pulled her.

“I’m not sure how to help you; you have people in your house that would be better suited to help you since you have a schedule that is similar to each other’s so you would have more time available.” The girl said, seemingly enjoying the compliments, but keeping up a logical side, that Hagara really couldn’t find a way to argue against.

“When I entered our dorm they were talking about boys and clothes, it was so boring that I had to spice up the conversation; talking about being stabbed through the foot didn’t seem to leave the right impression.” Hagara said, sensing that this girl wouldn’t be as bothered by the comment as the others had been the night before. She cringed, though.

“I wanted to ask you about your past, by the way.” The girl said suddenly, either by gaining the courage to ask, or remembering by something that Hagara had said.

“I’ve read about you as a baby, there are a lot of books about you, a lot of them are full of speculation since you disappeared as a baby alongside the dark lord-

“Dark Lord? There is a Dark Lord here?” Hagara asked, interested is the possibility of a Sith on this planet; she wondered if she would recognize their name.

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was destroyed thirteen years ago, at the same time you disappeared.” The girl said, looking slightly confused because Hagara didn’t know it.

“Interesting, a stupid name, but interesting; you may continue with what you were saying.” Hagara said, gesturing to the girl to continue.

“Right, I’ve read about you, and there are books that speculated that you weren’t dead, but I didn’t think any of them were true. So I wanted to know about where you’ve been all this time, and who you are. Like how are you older than you’re supposed to be?” The girl asked, seemingly brimming with questions still unasked.

“I’m only nineteen, I’m far from old; I’ve also aged normally as far as I can tell with standard measurements of age. So I don’t know what you meant about me not aging correctly.” Hagara said, slightly confused with the question, especially since it didn’t seem to be an isolated question. Though this was the first time, someone had actually asked her, instead of speculating behind her back.

“You are supposed to be fourteen and a few months in present time. How are you five years older than you’re supposed to be?” The question was rhetorical in the way that it was asked, but the girl still seemed to want it answered.

“I can’t answer that, also you should be glad that you aren’t stuck with fourteen year old me; you’d have a whole slew of other problems much more severe than any you are stuck with now.” Hagara said the memories of that time were not pleasant in the slightest.

“Oh, what were you like when you were fourteen? We could have been friends at that time.” The girl stated, and Hagara wondered how little social life the girl had to want to connect that badly with someone.

Well, she could always use that to get her to the Dark Side.

“I doubt that my fourteen-year-old self would have been a very interesting friend; she would have been very clingy and desperate. We could be friends now, though; nothing is stopping us from being friends.” Hagara said, hoping that she had finally gotten the first hook she needed.

“Sure, I mean, I want to know about you anyway, so why not be friends?” The girl said if Hagara lacked self-restraint, she would have danced in joy or something equally as stupid.

“Well then, introductions are in order; I’m Hagara Kallig, I’m also known as Darth Nox.” Hagara stated her golden eyes gleaming with an unnatural glow.

“I’m Hermione Granger; I don’t have any other names.” She said, seemingly embarrassed by the lack of a second name.

“Now that that is out of the way, you wanted to know about my history?” Hagara asked, not particularly fond about talking about her slavery.

“You will have to wait on that.” A voice said from behind her.

Turning, Hagara saw Lily behind her, with a smile plastered on her face as she looked at Hermione from across the dining table. Without being prompted, she got up and began walking to the exit of the great hall; she figured that Lily wanted to talk about something, and since she did not wish to speak in the presence of Hermione than it was most likely private.

She felt Lily run up beside her; her presence was easy to sense as her emotions always floated on the surface. She had read in novels that persons such as that tended to be favorable in terms of having a relationship with them. Hagara had always found them annoying; their emotions and thoughts were so surface level that she could read her thoughts without the slightest bit effort. It was incredibly dull; there was no mystery to them.

Without thinking, she waved her hand and opened the great hall doors with the Force. Her mind was preoccupied with her annoyance that she had opened the door unconsciously, revealing another one of her abilities. At least her Force Lightning was still secret, and only Luna knew about Dream-Walking.

“What did you want to speak to me about?” Hagara asked, ignoring her mistake, hoping that Lily would ignore it too.

“I was actually going to take you to Diagon Alley to get supplies for Hogwarts. You’ve been excused from classes this week so you can learn the basics of magic and how to use a wand. Since you seem to have magic under wraps, most training will be on understanding theory and less practice.” Lily stated, seemingly slightly frustrated, though Hagara did not know why.

“Another odd name, your people sure seem to enjoy naming places the oddest things.” Hagara said in a bored manner, hoping to gain amusement from Lily, as her negative emotions that boiled at the surface of her mind were distracting.

Don’t get her wrong; she loved having negative emotions surround her in the heat of battle; she wasn’t in a battle, though, and the emotions only proved to be a distraction.

Without any prompting, Lily grabbed her wrist, and she was suddenly pulled through a tube. Her whole body was being compressed against itself, as a world of pure light surrounded her. Then it was gone, but the effect of going through that thing had horrendous after-effects.

Bile rose up her throat, and the daze of the event left her no control to stop it. She barfed up what remained of last night’s dinner onto the floor, emptying herself entirely. She pulled herself back up from the hunched position needed to throw up when a horrible dizziness overcame her from getting up too quickly. With the last of her will, she managed to not fall into her barf but instead backward onto a red brick wall.

She slid down it, her back luckily not getting torn up thanks to her armor. As she lowered herself, so she was sitting on the floor, she spread her legs out to keep her feet out of her barf, her eyes bleary from whatever had happened. Hagara closed her eyes, waiting for the dizziness to stop.

A hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. Hagara would normally push the hand away, perhaps with a little bit of Force Lightning on her fingers, but she was not in any state to do anything. Honestly, she might accept the help of a Jedi to heal her of this dizzying feeling.

“Drink this.” A voice said, seemingly far away and much to close at the same time.

A bottle pressed against her lips. Long ago, she had sworn off accepting drinks from people, having been poisoned numerous times; but honestly, being killed by poison didn’t seem that bad at the moment. So Hagara opened her mouth and let the vile tasting liquid pour down her throat.

Immediately her head began to clean, and the dizziness dissipated, like smoke in the wind. She opened her eyes and saw Lily standing above her, holding the bottle she had drunk the liquid from. Lily held out her hand to pull her off the ground, not wanting to show off in risk of somehow undoing the effects Hagara took her hand.

Once she was on her feet, a slight dizziness returned, but it was little more than a headache, and so it was easy to manage.

“Sorry, Hagara, I’m just stressed, and I’m frustrated.” Lily said, upset with herself for what she had caused.

“Since you’ve lost your lunch, do you want me to buy you breakfast in Diagon? It’ll be my treat.” Lily said, smiling happily, though underlying stress was still evident in her form.

“Let us eat, then we will get the supplies I apparently need. What sort of supplies are we collecting anyways?” Hagara asked, turning to look at Lily as they began walking to wherever Lily planned on getting food.

“You’ll be getting: books, robes, a cauldron, a few other strange gizmos, and of course, a wand.” Lily said as they continued to walk side by side through the mildly busy streets.

“The books and wand interest me; I don’t see any reason to have robes, I already have my battle armor. I also have no desire to be mistaken for a Jedi while walking around in robes.” Hagara said, her face scrunching up in displeasure.

“Jedi?” Lily asked, having never heard the term before; of course, she hadn’t recognized other terms, so it shouldn’t have been a shock. Especially with how backward this planet seemed to be.

“I am Sith, it is a… religion, for lack of better words. Jedi are a different religion from Sith and have been a direct enemy of the Sith since the very beginning of both. Jedi once preformed Genocide against the Sith and nearly succeeded, now both exist in a cold war with each other, though it won’t be cold much longer.” Hagara explained as they continued to walk through the twisting streets. 

“I’ve never heard of the Sith or Jedi; Where are they located?” Lily asked as they walked past a shop that gave Hagara pause because of how horribly it was named; she genuinely was wondered if all the horrible names were intentional.

“The Sith have several places that are important to them, though the most sacred has to be Korriban, a desert pl- a desert with red sand, and lots of ruins. The Jedi are based on Tython, an almost paradise location, forests, rivers, and nice weather; all overrated, in my opinion.” Hagara said flippantly, though she was careful not to let it slip that these were planets, since the people here didn’t seem to have technology remotely good enough for space travel, they didn’t even use a computer; they wrote everything down on parchment with quills!

“Why do the Sith live in such a hard place compared to these Jedi?” Lily asked in interest.

“Through Strength, I gain Power.”

“It is a verse in the Sith code, only the strong can survive the harsh conditions of Korriban, the rest are consumed by the desert.” Hagara stated, staring straight ahead as they walked. She remembered Korriban in two very different lights: as an Acolyte fighting among several others to become an Apprentice, the other time a slave made to help rebuild the recently retaken planet.

“Is this where we will be eating?” Hagara asked before Lily could ask another question.

Pulled from her mind Lily looked up at the name of the shop; Hagara watched her waiting longer than necessary for confirmation that this was indeed the place. After she affirmed that this was the place she had intended to eat at, she asked what kind of food Hagara wanted.

“The food that has been provided thus far I am unfamiliar with, so I’ve just been trying as many things as I can.” Hagara stated in a somewhat dismissive manner.

“Okay… how about you sit down while I order the food; then we can talk more.” Lily said, directing Hagara’s attention to several tables surrounded by chairs, apparently allowing Hagara to pick one of her choosing.

Without much care, she walked over to a small round table with two metal chairs and sat down, waiting for Lily’s return. As Hagara sat there, she looked at everything with a critical eye, hoping to better understand all that was around her. There were people of varying sizes and ages walked through the wide brick road; every single one of them wearing robes of some fashion or other, all much too extravagant to ever be mistaken for Jedi.

The people occasionally looked over at her in curiosity. They seemed to take an interest in her armor, or they felt her watching them from their pathetic connection to the Force. Whatever their interests were, they quickly gave up their interest when Hagara turned her yellow eyes onto them, the unnatural color of her eyes, making them uneasy.

The shops were just as strange; on Dromund Kaas, every shop was uniform to keep the intimidating appearance of the city. The shops here were nothing like that; opened windows showed many strange items that didn’t seem to have any correlation with each other, clothes shops next to food shops next to clothes shops again. It was madness. Why weren’t all the shops kept together based on the items they sold? Would it not be more convenient for everyone if everything was kept orderly?

Though now that she thought about it, these people were anything but convenient; some of them seemed to intentionally be as inconvenient as possible. Hagara wished to be back on Dromund Kass, even if it meant being an Apprentice again, the chaos here grated against how she was trained to see things.

Trained. Hagara hated how she considered herself to be trained, though it wasn’t even wrong. Trained to hate disorder, trained to stuff herself with food no matter the taste or quality, trained to be… a slave. Hagara gently squeezed the brand on her arm through her clothes, the texture of the mutilated skin barely noticeable with fabric between it and her hand.

Lily sat down on the chair opposite of Hagara’s own, pulling her out of her thoughts. Lily passed over a bowl filled with a pale white colored cream sprinkled with nuts and brightly colored fruits and berries that she did not know the names or tastes of.

“I wanted to get you something light, in case you still have some sickness from the Apparition.” Lily stated, noticing her looking at the food without recognition of what it was.

Lily handed over a spoon to Hagara, which she took with menial interest. She twisted it around in her hand twice before she gently dipped the spoon into the thick cream-like substance, making sure to get a few of the nuts as well as a bright red berry that seemed to be comprised of many smaller berries.

Hagara stared at the spoon for a while, willing herself to eat like a person should, not like an animal.

The cream was presently sweet, with the nuts adding texture to a rather flat food, and the berry gave it a kick of flavor that –while the food could exist without it— made it all the better.

With the feeling of food in her mouth, all self-control left Hagara, and she began consuming it as quickly as possible like her life depended on it. She was frustrated with herself but did not stop eating, the primal need for food overtaking any rational thoughts no matter how hard she tried to push her rationality into control.

She could feel people staring at her as she greedily gulped down the cream, berries, and nuts, but she was not embarrassed by what she was doing, this was what she had learned to do for survival, and she was not ashamed to have survived. The only thing she hated about what she was doing was that it was proof that a part of her was still the small slave girl desperate for-

Hagara pushed herself away from the bowl and stared at Lily. Her face had the cream on it, which Lily seemed to be trying to ignore; in fact, Lily seemed to be trying to ignore how she ate the cream entirely.

“I’m glad that you like yogurt.” Lily said though Hagara could sense a thousand other things that Lily wished to say but did not.

Hagara grabbed a napkin and began cleaning her face of any of the yogurt Lily had given her; she looked down into her bowl and saw it mostly empty; all the nuts, berries, and fruits had been eaten. The small amount of yogurt that was left would be considered waste by most people, an extra bit of food that gets thrown out when you have finished eating it, leftovers.

She was not like that, though; she had never allowed leftovers to go to waste and had never left food on the table. So she grabbed the bowl and began licking out the last bit of yogurt from inside it, not stopping till the bowl had nothing left in it besides a small amount of saliva.

Setting the bowl back down on the table, Hagara looked up at Lily to see that she still had a lot left to eat, so she sat and waited as Lily ate her food.

Time Jump:

Hagara sighed in annoyance as she and Lily exited yet another shop; they had been at this for several hours at this point. The shops had annoyed her in almost every way; they were placed inconveniently; they were so specific in what they sold that you would have to go to two shops to get one item, and the items themselves seemed to be mostly useless.

She had been excited when Lily had taken her to the book shop. She had hopes of finding ancient lore of seldom used magic that contained great power, ancient history that spoke of empires and there devastating destruction, wars that raged on for millennia.

There was a book that tried to bite her; worst of all, it was one of the books she was required to have for this school year. What more did she need to learn, anyway? Was she not the head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge? She would not mind these books if they held information that she could use, but they seemed almost entirely useless.

“Hagara?” Lily said softly, pulling her from her mind.

“What is it?” Hagara asked, glad to be free of the stupidity that she was going over in her mind.

“We only have two shops left to go to, and one will be really short; just be patience for a little longer.” Lily said in a calming manner, apparently trying to be motherly.

“Where are we going first?” Hagara asked, looking at Lily with her yellow eyes.

“Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions, you’ll get your school robes there.” Lily stated, immediately putting Hagara on edge.

“My armor is fine.” Hagara stated strongly.

“Hogwarts has a dress code for when you are in class; you will have to follow it like everyone else.” Lily stated.

“I am perfectly fine in my armor.” Hagara said, her voice calm in a way that would put someone on edge, especially with the burning yellow eyes glaring down at Lily coldly.

“I do not need robes.” Hagara stated, affirming her point.

“Can we at least get you some so you will have more than one outfit; we’ll also get you other essential clothing that you need anyways.” Lily sighed, hoping that she could at least convince Hagara to get robes even if she didn’t plan on wearing them.

“Let’s get this over with.” Hagara growled as she watched Lily lead the way with her unnatural yellow eyes.

They walked in tense silence, they had come to a truce, but it had not left them with many talking points left, especially since Lily had somehow found a way to talk almost the entire shopping trip. Hagara just hoped to be done with the insanity of this place as soon as possible.

Perspective Shift: Lily

They had entered the shop together, having not talked since their argument. Hagara seemed to be on edge now that she was in the store, unlike when they were walking to the store when she seemed to only be angry.

Lily pointed out a place for Hagara to sit as she got a fitting appointment. Hagara mutely obeyed, which left her slightly uneasy as Hagara had never just obeyed her, even if she wanted to do what Lily offered her. It was an odd quirk that was slightly irritating, but its absence was easily notable and not necessarily welcome.

She put the questions on the back of her mind to get the dressing appointment for Hagara so her clothes would fit properly. Since it was not the beginning of the school year and the middle of the workday, a spot was already open and available for Hagara.

Lily called her over, and she again obeyed without even a snarky comment. It was putting her on edge; the short time she had gotten to know her daughter, she had seen her as very witty and somewhat rude, this silence was unlike anything she had seen from Hagara before. Did she just not know her daughter as much as she hoped she did, was there something wrong?

Lily desperately wanted answers to these questions; she didn’t know which one she wanted to be true either. She didn’t want to be ignorant of her daughter’s personality, but she also didn’t want something to be wrong to make Hagara act like this. But she wasn’t saying anything, and Lily wasn’t asking; what sort of awful trend had she gotten herself into?

They entered a medium-sized room filled with floor to ceiling mirrors and a pedestal in the middle of the room, strewn across the floor was many tools for measuring. Hagara seemed to cringe at the disorder of the floor as she stepped to the side to avoid stepping on something.

A stout woman entered the room from a different door from the one Lily, and Hagara had entered through. Her face was broad and slightly aged, and she had short curly brown hair sitting on top of her head with a pencil sitting on her ear. Her robes were plain and filled with pockets that had all manner of material poking out of them.

She instructed Hagara to stand on the pedestal as she asked Lily what type of clothes she needed, so she would know if she needed any specific measurements.

“She’ll need a full inventory of school clothes, a standard amount that is ordered for students. She also needs to have seven sets of underwear and two sets of clothes for general wear.” Lily stated to which the short witch nodded before turning around to Hagara.

“Now dear, I’m going to need to measure you, so I’ll need you to strip down to your underwear; that way I’ll be able to get the most precise measurement possible.” The witch said kindly, though Hagara was on edge and seemed almost ready to flee… or attack, Lily really didn’t know with her.

“Dear?” The witch asked again after Hagara made no move to take her clothes off, but even with the extra prompt, Hagara did not do anything.

“Dear you need to take your clothes off so I can measure you; you don’t want to have clothes that don’t fit well. Don’t worry, I’m not here to judge your body, I just need to measure you.” The witch said, Hagara only lowered her head.

Everyone was silent for a moment, both Lily and the other witch watching Hagara as she stood on the pedestal with her head down, not saying anything.

Lily was about to encourage her when she raised her head up again and started working on getting her armor off. Hagara started with her top, taking off the red and black robe, letting it fall to the floor behind her; she then started unclipping the many buckles that held her armor together. Her hands moved expertly, taking the armor off in a fraction of the time that it had been taken off in the medical ward.

She unbuckled the chest area of her armor, but before taking it off, she grabbed her gloves and gently pulled them off, setting them gently on the floor Hagara then grabbed the chest armor with her bare hands and pulled the chest plate off, exposing her plain white undershirt.

Already scars were easily visible from the collar of her undershirt. Hagara stopped a moment and took a deep breath, her chest rising softly before sinking back down to their normal place. She turned her attention to her armored pants and began unbuckling all the belts. As she worked, the pants sat more loosely on her, making her legs look larger than they were.

Before unclasping the final belts, Hagara bent down and pulled off her boots, stepping back after she got each one off. After they were both off, she grabbed them by the top and gently set them down on the ground off the platform she stood on.

With her boots off, she unclasped the last of her belts, letting her pants slide down her legs, exposing more scars to both Lily and the dressing witch as they watched her. The pants slid almost all the way to the ground before Hagara stepped out of them, where she straightened them before setting them off the pedestal as well.

Now Hagara was standing on the pedestal in nothing but an undershirt and her underwear. Without waiting to be prompted, she grabbed the hem of her undershirt and pulled it over her head, showing off many scars across her chest, and then the binder like bra that she wore. The shirt went over her head, messing her hair up slightly; then, it was completely off, and she discarded it without much care.

Hagara stood on the pedestal, looking straight forward; while her body stiff as a board, all of her was perfectly visible and easy to access for measuring or simply observing. The many thousands of scars that littered her body were prominent; the stiffness of her form made her muscles pull on her skin, making the scars stand out much more than they had when she had been unconscious.

The other witch seemed uneasy about the scars, but she made no comment on them. She grabbed her measuring device and simply began working. She measured all of Hagara’s body. Throughout the whole proceeding, no one talked; it was not an awkward silence simply no one had anything to say except for the occasional murmur from the dressing witch that she was about to touch Hagara with something that was cold.

The process of Hagara getting measured was long, but finally, she had done all that she needed. She measured all of Hagara’s body, wrapped her in several articles of fabric to get a better idea of how things would look on her, and found the undergarments that were needed; it was a challenge, though since Hagara’s underwear were not in any standard form of measurement. But it was all over and done with.

Hagara was now once again dressed in her armor, and they were leaving the building, with a notice that a package containing the robes that they had ordered would be delivered in a few days’ time. Lily looked over at Hagara and was happy to see that she looked much more at ease than she had been when she was being measured.

They exited the building and turned to head closer to the exit of Diagon Alley; Ollivander’s shop was located right at the hidden brick entrance of Diagon Alley. The location was perfect since Lily didn’t want to use Apparition with Hagara again.

Suddenly someone grabbed Lily and pulled her into a small dark alleyway, she was slammed against one of the red brick walls of the alley, a forearm pressed against her throat. She quickly regained her bearings from the initial shock and was ready to fight against her assailant only to freeze when she saw Hagara was her assailant.

“Do not make me do that ever again. I have been displayed enough times in my life, that part of my life is done; do not pull this stunt again, if you do, I will hurt you.” Hagara said coldly, her eyes blazing to the point that they looked gold. To emphasize her threat, she pressed her forearm against Lily’s throat to the point that she couldn’t breathe and held it like that for several seconds before letting off, but not releasing her.

“We will get the last shop done, and then we are leaving.” Hagara said coldly. She then releasing Lily and pushing her out of the side ally and back into the main area.

“Lead the way.” Hagara said, her eyes blazing to the point that they were almost orange, not the yellow Lily had gotten to know in the last few days.

Lily wanted to speak to Hagara, her mind was brimming with so many questions that she just wanted to ask. But Hagara was most certainly not in a good enough position, mentally, to handle being asked anything. So she held her tongue and silently led Hagara to Ollivander’s.

The walk to Ollivander’s was not long, but it was tense, and Lily was grateful when they entered the store. Upon entering, she could feel the magic of the room thrumming with life; Hagara seemed to feel it as well though it did nothing to improve her mood.

Ollivander popped up from behind his desk and smiled at both of them.

“Miss Potter, I’ve not seen you in my shop for a very long time. How is that Willow wand I gave you, still swishy, I hope?” Ollivander said in a cheerful voice, seemingly much too springy for his old age.

“And who might you be. You seem too old to be getting your first wand, but I don’t remember giving you a wand, and I never forget about a wand.” Ollivander said pointedly.

“I am Kallig.” Hagara said the name seemed to make the vibrant magic of the shop turn cold and sharp, making both Lily and Ollivander shiver for an instant before everything turned normal again.

“She is here to purchase her first wand.” Lily said after realizing that Hagara was not going to say anything else.

She had probably only said anything so Lily wouldn’t call her something she didn’t like. It hurt if it was true that Hagara didn’t even trust her to introduce her to people.

“Which hand is your dominant one?” Ollivander said, turning to look at the many stacks of wands in his shop as a measuring tape popped out of nowhere and began measuring Hagara on its own.

“My right hand is dominant, though I can effectively use both.” Hagara stated, saying effectively in a way that sent a shiver down Lily’s spine.

“Interesting, very interesting; here try this wand.” Ollivander said, pulling a box out.

“Twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstring, and made of maple, so it’s extra bendy.” Ollivander said, pulling out the wand and handing it to Hagara.

The wand shot out of Hagara’s hand back at Ollivander, who narrowly dodged it. He turned to look at where it landed and saw it sticking out of another box that it had penetrated.

“Well that won’t do at all, here let’s try this one. Ten and three-quarter inches, phoenix feather, from a willow tree, and rather stiff.” Ollivander said, sounding very excited by this wand.

Hagara held it in her hand, and nothing happened, though Ollivander seemed to suddenly get extraordinarily nervous and snatched it out of her hand. He looked at the wand and then at her before looking at the wand again.

“Not that one.” Ollivander stated as he put it back into its box. 

“Forgive my intrusion, but are you related to miss Potter Kallig?” Ollivander asked inquisitively.

“Yes.” Hagara said after a long moment of silence.

“Then I wonder. This wand is eleven inches long, with a phoenix feather, and made of holly, rather supple if I do say so, though it is an odd combination.” Ollivander said, holding out the wand for Hagara to take.

The moment it entered her hand, the room seemed to grow cold, and sparks of electricity bounced from the wand. Hagara’s presence seemed to darken everything as she held the wand, though Ollivander seemed positively thrilled.

“Yes! It is a perfect match, though a very, very odd match…” Ollivander said, looking at the wand seemingly apprehensive of its very existence for the smallest of moments.

“The phoenix whose feather is in that wand gave me two feathers. One for the wand you hold, and the other to the Dark Lord’s wand, the very one he used to terrorize the Wizarding World.” Ollivander said solemnly.

“Fascinating.” Hagara stated her eyes burning to the point that they actually glowed in the darkened room; the yellow of her eyes felt almost like a warning, one that Lily ignored.

“This will be a powerful tool, I can feel it.” Hagara stated as she turned the wand around in her hand, a scary smile plastered on her face. “Mayhem awaits.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the Sith Inquisitor line, though I omitted a part of it as "Murder and Mayhem awaits." would raise a lot of flags in Lily's mind.  
> Other than that tell me what you thought, I enjoy seeing your theories and suggestions in the comments, and as shown with loldelegate I actually listen to you guys.
> 
> Other than that have a wonderful day everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History, Mystery, and a little Electricity.

Hogwarts was in flames, the great stone walls crumbled under the intense heat as people screamed and died all around. Hagara stood on the astronomy tower overlooking all of it; her eyes alight with the color of the flames.

A desperate battle was taking place, a battle of survival. But they fought against certain doom that they couldn’t even begin to dream of beating. She didn’t expect the battle to last much longer Hogwarts’s people were already losing time would not save them.

A deep ripple tore through the Force itself, making Hagara lose her balance and almost sent her plummeting to annihilation. Suddenly every fire dissipated, and all sounds of battle were gone; she was alone.

Hagara gasped as her yellow eyes flew open; she looked around the common room of the Ravenclaw tower before her mind caught up with her.

A dream it was merely a dream, one she had apparently gotten by passing out on the couch of the Ravenclaw dorm. Sighing, she picked herself up and pulled her wand and saber to herself from the coffee table next to the couch with the Force. After attaching both items to her belt Hagara looked out the Ravenclaw tower window and saw that it was still dark; she grumbled before a thought caught up to her.

Was that a dream or a vision?

It was most certainly dangerous, but she really didn’t have anyone to confide with over the matter, so she couldn’t explore the idea properly. If only Ashara were here, or even Talos and Khem, heck, she’d even take Zash’s advice on the matter if she was still around.

She didn’t want to go back to sleep, not with her mind on dreams and her lost friends; she wasn’t tired at this time anyways. Hagara smirked at the sudden idea that popped into her mind; Hogwarts had many secrets she had explored in the dream world with Luna. Why not explore them in real life? She never had the opportunity to do it in the day since she spent all day learning the basics of magic.

What could stop her now?

* * *

Humorous Time Skip:

* * *

Apparently, being caught by a man that already looked half-dead, and if he continued to annoy her, she might finish the process. His eyes were sunken and dark, with his greasy hair half-covering them; he was also telling her off about wandering the halls at night. Though she really couldn’t care less about what this pathetic excuse for a sentient creature was saying.

“If you are done, I would like to continue with what I was doing.” Hagara stated, hoping to gain amusement out of annoying him.

“You are to go back to your room now and will serve detention with me at six in the afternoon tomorrow.” He stated, glaring at her with venom that would make anyone who was not accustomed to the company of Sith quiver; she was very accustomed to Sith though, so his glare was really just sad.

“Six is a bad time for me; I’m too busy, not caring.” Hagara said seriously.

“Detention for a week Potter, do not say anything else, or you will only serve more detentions.” He said, fuming as his sunken dark eyes blazed, almost seeming to be alive for a second.

“Potter? I am no Potter. I am Kallig, I am a Darth, and I do not answer to you. So give me detentions throw whatever you believe you can at me. My power is greater than yours, so I suggest you don’t test me.” Hagara said, her eyes blazing like the burning suns of Tatooine as she glared down at him.

“Potter-

“Enough!” Hagara yelled, blasting him with Force lightning making him collapse to the floor from the shock of it. She kept up her onslaught, reveling in his screams of agony as lightning danced across his frame in jagged arcs.

She would not have her name taken from her, she would not have her identity replaced.

“Hagara!” A voice yelled from behind her, making her stop her onslaught and turn around to see Lily, who was standing at the end of the hallway.

“Ah, hello, Lily.” Hagara chirped, ignoring the pathetic excuse for a sentient creature at her feet.

“What did you do?” Lily demanded as she rushed down the hallway.

“I am above creatures such as him, he is nothing; I simply reminded him of where he stood in comparison to me.” Hagara stated without the slightest bit of sympathy; why should she show sympathy to him?

“Hagara! Severus needs to be taken to the infirmary; this is not about your ego.” Lily yelled, making something twist inside Hagara’s chest. She ignored it.

With an irritated sigh, she lifted the man up with the Force and began walking to the infirmary, not bothering to wait for Lily to catch up. Though even when she did eventually catch up, Hagara ignored her.

They reached the infirmary quickly, where he was quickly intercepted and taken to a bed. Hagara turned around and began walking back to her room, no longer interested in wandering about. She was interrupted, though, when Lily grabbed her shoulder with an iron grip.

“You cannot do stuff like this, you cannot go and harm people just because they inconvenience or annoy you. What you did is wrong, immoral, and cruel; who knows how long Snape with be in there because of what you did to him.

I thought when you first came here, you would be my girl, I quickly realized that you had grown up though, so I decided to just try and grow a relationship with you. But at every single turn, you have only made me and others suffer; you have only caused hardship for everyone. You are supposed to be a child, not an adult. But you are neither; you are a grown woman with the mentality of a child and the cruelty of something, far worse.” Lily yelled as she held onto Hagara’s shoulders with a painful grip.

Something Hagara had tried to hold back snapped in that moment.

“You think I want to be here? I was dragged from my home, from my life to be here. I couldn’t care less about being here, I don’t care for this stupid competition that I am forced to partake in, I do not care about learning magic and going to classes full of children; I don’t care that you are my mother, you mean nothing to me. Everyone I care about has been stolen by you and everyone else here.

So let me tell you, when I find who brought me here, I will kill them, and I will do it slowly and painfully in every way that they could possibly fear. I will revel in their suffering; I will be joyed at watching pain contort their face in a thousand different manners. I will feel the greatest pleasure I have felt in a long time when I watch the last light of life leave their eyes. Then I will destroy their dead body, and wear their bones as my armor.

Then I will leave this place and curse the day I met every one of you, and I will celebrate the day I am gone forever. Because I am not a slave to you or your whims, no matter how much you think you may be, I will be free, and you will be left to mourn the loss of your child all over again as you realize you would have preferred me dead!” Hagara froze before taking a step back from Lily, her grip softened to the point that she faced no resistance in moving away.

“I-

Hagara ran away, interrupting her own words; she could not stay here a moment longer, she wanted to leave, return to the Fury, fall into her bed, have Ashara nag at her in the morning for something stupid she had done the day before. But she couldn’t, it was all out of reach, and she needed to leave.

But where could she go? There was nothing here for her but a too soft bed and children that she deemed to have enough potential to prevent her boredom of this place. There was nothing of substantial value on this forsaken rock, not even a ship with the capabilities to leave if documents from the library were to be trusted.

The dark halls of this castle were silent as she walked through them; she did not know when she stopped running, but she was walking at a slow pace now. The clap of her metal shoes on the stone floor providing the only sound other than the occasional drip of wax from a candlestick that lazily burned.

Why did she care about what she said; parentage had not been a problem in her life. She was a slave fighting for every meal and the approval of whatever master she had. She was then an Acolyte, no more than a slave to Harken, who hated and tried to get her killed. She was then the Apprentice of Zash forced to collect items for a ritual that would destroy her very soul.

She had finally escaped direct servitude after defeating Zash; the many months she had spent hunting for power to make her way back to the Empire had been the first time she had been truly free. Why had she squandered that freedom to be a slave of the Empires system once again?

She wanted revenge.

That was the first answer that came to her mind; it was the answer she wanted. It wasn’t false, but it didn’t feel like the complete answer either. It dragged across her mind like sandpaper, irritating her thoughts.

I am a slave.

She was free of her slavery, her chains were broken the Force had set her free to be how she wanted. So why wasn’t she happy; she should be happy? She was away from home from her friends, from Ashara; it made sense for her to be unhappy.

A meow interrupted her thoughts like a slap, pulling her to reality. Looking around, she saw that she was near one of the doors that led to outside the Hogwarts buildings; had the Force led her here?

Another meow made her look around, allowing her to find the culprit that interrupted her mind, a silver cat sitting on a random ledge inside the castle. It was a sweet-looking thing, with intelligence hidden in its eyes that she admired.

She gently approached the silver cat, not wanting to scare it off; when she was close enough, she gently reached out and rested her hand on the cat before she began petting it. She stroked the cat, and it seemed pleased with itself, which amused Hagara.

“You are an interesting beast, aren’t you; you must be a powerful creature to bend a Sith Lord to your will.” Hagara said, amused with the cat who happily sat as she was petted.

She did not know what compelled her to talk to the cat; she had never been that desperate for contact in her past. Perhaps this world was just too alien for her, and she had finally gotten a life when she was taken here; she hadn’t really lost a life before, so now, since it was gone, it was perhaps hitting her harder.

“This place is horrible, it took me from my home, my friends, a family of misfits that shouldn’t begin to care for each other, but we do.” Hagara stated, making sure that she herself understood that they were not gone forever.

“Now I’m trapped here, people call themselves my family. I do not know them, though. They are just as much a stranger to me as someone I would pass by on the street, but I am expected to run up to them and throw my arms around the people here crying in joy about being returned home. This is not my home; I was taken from my home and brought here.” Hagara said, displeased with how true the statement was.

Sighing, she got back up from her seat on the ledge and turned to the cat. “Don’t tell any of the people here, but I’m going out into the Forbidden Forest to blow off some steam. Though talking to you seemed to help as well.” Hagara snorted at the absurdity of the statement. The cat was a better therapist than most she had talked to; being a slave came with a lot of trauma.

She looked at the silver cat and watched as moonlight poured down on it as it watched her, giving it a very unique, almost mystical look. Hagara smiled at it before turning around and heading towards the doors that would take her outside. The idea of finding something to destroy in the forest, giving her a sense of happiness that she had not felt in a long time.

“Murder and mayhem awaits!” She said with sadistic glee as she rushed into the cold autumn night.

* * *

Time Skip:

* * *

Hagara wandered the dark forest, the joy of discovery boiling within her soul as she looked up into the canopy, the top of which was entirely hidden in shadow. Dried leaves crunched under her boots as she walked around, mindful to avoid tripping on the exposed roots of the massive trees. She felt something in this forest; it drew her in, it was important. She had to find it.

She listened to the crush of leaves from each footfall; it was like the crackling of lightning, and in perfect sync with her footsteps. Except it wasn’t, listening closely, Hagara could hear the leaves crushing moments after her foot had landed; except it was quieter, further away, it would have been perfectly hidden if she had not listened to the sound as closely as she had.

She stopped dead in her tracks; the footsteps continued getting closer and faster; it sounded less like a single person as it sped up, more like a whole group of people. Hagara pulled her lightsaber from her belt with the Force and waited as she heard the thing behind her speed up, moving far faster than any human could hope to achieve. It grew louder; it was much bigger than a person based on how heavy its steps were.

It was almost on top of her. Hagara smiled; her lightsaber burst to life in her hand as she twisted around, swinging at the massive beast that was only centimeters away from her. The lightsaber cut into the massive beast tearing it in half with both halves falling on either side of Hagara.

Deactivating her lightsaber, her eyes burning like molten metal, Hagara turned around to inspect what she had killed. It was massive whatever it was, with eight hairy appendages with hooks at the end of each of them. She went to its face, which was partly destroyed by her lightsaber, and inspected it as well. Massive fangs sat in its mouth, which was surrounded by many eyes, it was indeed a horrifying creature, and she now understood why this place was considered forbidden. 

It was not a deterrent though; if anything, it was further encouragement to explore and hopefully find something even more dangerous in this forest. So with a wicked grin on her face, she raced deeper into the forest, the Force her guide.

She ran through the forest, the Force enhancing her body to give her speed faster than any average human could achieve in their life. This felt good. It was freeing; she was not held back by the world around her. Nothing could stop her.

The Force guided her steps so that she never tripped on a root or slipped on wet leaves; it was freeing. When had been the last time she had gotten to enjoy herself in such a way? These were just simple pleasures that even a Jedi would approve of.

Yelling, she heard yelling far from where she was in the forest; It seemed people were yelling to each other, but she was so far away that she could only make out that people were, in fact, yelling, not what they were yelling about. But now, with her curiosity peaked, Hagara changed her course of running in wild abandon to stealthily and skillfully moving to the sound of the yelling.

A massive roar shook the trees, making the yelling increase tenfold, as both had come from the same direction. Now more wearily, Hagara approached the yelling, wishing desperately that Ashara was here with her.

Hagara did not doubt her own skills; she knew she was powerful and highly skilled in many aspects of the Force. But she also knew that she had limits, and based on the size of that roar, she would not come out of that battle unscathed if she fought it alone. So hopefully she could just get over there, sate her curiosity and then hightail it out of there.

She knew how to stalk; Ashara had been an excellent teacher in the ways of hunting, even though she disliked hunting as a whole. Hagara just wished that she had been able to teach Ashara an equally useful skill. Because she had just ended up showing Ashara the many, many points on the human body that were exceptionally good at causing pain if pinched correctly. She didn’t seem to like that skill much more than the hunting that she had taught.

Orange and yellow light blazed ahead of her, pulling her from her thoughts as she approached the yelling. Looking through the undergrowth, Hagara was able to see a large group of people running around, yelling commands at each other.

A massive roar deafened her; the sound deep and guttural; looking for the owner of the roar, Hagara froze as she saw a gigantic reptilian creature the size of a personal starship. Its scales reflected the lights of the camp-like area giving the beast a metallic look, which only proved to make it more fearsome.

Fearing being spotted by these creatures, she quickly made her retreat.

She had started off slow in her retreat, not wanting to cause a ruckus and alert the people or the beasts. But after she had gotten a considerable distance away, she had made a mad dash to get away. The Force pumped through her giving every step she took so much power and speed that her feet barely even landed on the leaf-covered ground before they were once again sent forward as she barreled through the forest.

She ran and ran till she burst out of the forest back onto Hogwarts’s open grounds. Exhausted from her adventure Hagara made her way back to the castle to get a few hours of sleep before she would have to wake up and deal with all the problems she had caused.

Hagara slipped into the castle, hoping to quietly make it back up to the Ravenclaw tower; those plans were immediately ruined as she crashed into Dumbledore, whose fashion sense seemed to get stranger every time she ran into him.

He sported robes of a similar cut and length to his typical style, but the colors were a different story. His entire robe was bright yellow, except for purple circles randomly placed across the outfit. The circles were not filled but hollow, so it was a thin line that made up the purple part of the circle while the inside was yellow like the rest of his outfit.

Dumbledore smiled down at her, his crescent glasses, making his eyes sparkle brightly.

“I see you have taken an interest in wandering these magnificent hallways during the hours when the moon is high. I must admit that I quite enjoy wandering them at this time as well; the moonlight gives an entirely different atmosphere to Hogwarts than the sun does.” Dumbledore said happily as he began walking, indicating that she should follow him.

“What do you think of the first challenge, by the way; I thought the dragons were a bit much, but they will make a wonderful spectacle.” Dumbledore said cheerfully.

“That is what those beasts are called? Wait, what are we doing with those things as the challenge?” Hagara asked, alarmed.

“Well, that part is a surprise, since the dragons themselves aren’t.” Dumbledore said, chuckling at himself.

“You are not in trouble, Hagara, all the other Tri-Wizard Champions already know that they will face these creatures, and even if they didn’t know well, no one knows that you know.” Dumbledore said cheekily, his long mustache twitching in amusement.

“You seem to know a lot about what I’ve been doing, so I doubt that we just ran into each other on complete chance.” Hagara said, challenging him.

“No, I wanted to talk to you about Lily.” Dumbledore stated, his joyfulness falling somewhat.

“I do not wish to be further belittled, I do not know any of you, and I do not wish to be subjected to strangers' ideas; they mean nothing to me.” Hagara stated defensively.

“Hagara, I wanted to inform you that Lily is sorry. You must understand how hard this has been on her; her daughter has been thought dead for over a decade, and then she shows up. But her daughter is not the fantasies that she had made in her mind, she is a real person; a person who has grown up in a very different environment than she would expect.” Dumbledore began looking down at Hagara with a soft smile peeking out from his bushy facial hair.

“But Lily must also understand that her daughter is not ‘her daughter’; she is a woman who has grown up living her own life. This has been hard on Lily, but she has to learn to accept the fact that you are not her fantasies, you are Hagara, born a Potter but made a Killig.” Dumbledore stated, turning to face the direction he was walking, giving Hagara only a peripheral view of his face.

“I will never consider Lily to be my mother.” Hagara stated.

“Then she will have to learn to accept that.” Dumbledore said, his voice soft, and slightly mournful.

They walked through the halls silently after that; their silence was not awkward; it was actually rather pleasant, even with how horrible her day has been.

“I want you to spend a detention with me though: you harmed a teacher, wandered the halls after hours, and went into the forbidden forest. I know that you do not know the rules, but you cannot be excused from all punishment because of that.” Dumbledore said calmly.

“I understand; though I would like to make a point that I am not a student, I am a kidnapped woman forced to take part in some tournament filled with massive monsters that children are supposed to fight.” Hagara stated lamely.

Dumbledore snorted before resting his hand on Hagara’s shoulder, the yellow sleeve brushing against her.

“Make sure to rest well, the sun will be up soon; you also don’t want to miss breakfast; that is when you will be informed of the time of your detention with me.” Dumbledore said before taking his hand off of her shoulder.

He smiled at her once more before he began walking down the hallway, leaving Hagara where she was. She listened to his soft footsteps slowly fade away with distance will she was in complete silence. She stood there, feeling the Force around her, as it swam around in a lazed manner, like water in a slow-moving stream.

She did not know how long she stood there, but after she yawned, she knew that she needed to get to bed; she would only get a few hours of sleep at most, so she shouldn’t squander them. Twisting around on her heel, Hagara made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Time Skip:

* * *

Hagara sat at the Ravenclaw table, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand as she lazily twisted her finger through the empty plate she had eaten from. She was utterly exhausted, having only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before dawn broke the sky.

Everything seemed too loud, and she couldn’t understand any of it; her mind was too foggy to try to piece together the thousands of discussions filling the massive room. Someone poked her shoulder, stirring her from her misery.

She lifted her head off her hand, the sweat the resided there, making a pealing sound as she did so. She looked over at who had poked her, her yellow eyes strangely muted with her lack of sleep. The brown hair girl, Hermione, stood behind her, looking at her worriedly.

“Do you need something?” Hagara asked, her words slightly slurred together.

“Are you okay? You seem sick; is the weather affecting you? Are you allergic to a type of food? have you got a stomach bug?” Hermione asked, her examples coming in rapid succession of each other.

“I am fine; I slept for like three hours last night.” Hagara stated blandly.

“Oh, were you studying?” Hermione asked.

“Sorry that was kind of rude.” Hermione stated, interrupting Hagara’s slow attempt to try and respond.

“Umm, well… I have a Wideye Potion; it should wake you up, though you will probably crash hard after it has gone through you. I normally use them during- never mind.” Hermione said, speaking at a pace that was hard for Hagara to follow in her tired state.

Hermione handed over the bottle with the name Wideye written on the side of it. Without much care, Hagara threw her head back and drank the liquid. She ignored the absolute vile taste of it as it made its way down her throat and rested in her stomach. Almost immediately after finishing it, she felt the sleepiness leave her mind and body, almost making her feel refreshed.

Hagara shook her head; the sudden wakefulness was a strange transition from how tired she was moments ago. She grabbed a goblet filled with water and downed the whole thing, the awful taste of the liquid still present on her tongue.

She slammed the goblet down and took a deep breath of air, filling her acing lunges that had been crying for air as she had drunk the liquid without a moment to breathe. Now with her sleepiness banished and the bad taste cleansed from her mouth, Hagara turned, bringing her full focus on Hermione.

“So, did you just come to ask about my health, or do you have other things to talk about?” Hagara asked, leaning forward to Hermione, in a way to both intimidate her and show her that she had Hagara’s full attention.

“Well, I mainly came to ask about your health, but I was also interested in continuing our conversation from yesterday.” Hermione said in a hopeful manner.

“Please remind me of what we talked about before?” Hagara asked as she patted the bench next to her, signaling Hermione to come sit down.

“I wanted to know about your past.” Hermione said, seemingly reluctant to sit at a table that was not designated as her own.

“No one will punish you for sitting at this table Hermione.” Hagara said, reaffirming her previous statement by patting the chair again.

Reluctantly Hermione sat down, seemingly preparing herself to be struck down by some omnipotent being. But after no such event happened, she calmed down slightly; she was still on edge though. Hagara watched her with amusement; the girl was a stickler for the rules. It would be fun to see if she could break Hermione out of her shell.

“So you wanted to know about my past. Well, I’m not keen to share everything; there are some things I experienced as a child that shouldn’t even be told to children, but I will try my best to tell you about myself.” Hagara said, hoping to draw sympathy, and perhaps trust from Hermione in how she told her she was going to skim over the worst parts of her life.

“Since I was a child, I worked; some of my oldest memories are of cleaning things, such as streets, I worked with a lot of other children as well as some adults. When I cleaned streets, I was able to play on occasion, not fun games, but games such as who could collect the most trash, or who could clean the largest area of grime; winner takes the others dinner.” Hagara said, memories flooding her mind, the ones that weren’t so bad; before the bad times really began.

“I grew more adventurous during the later years of my early childhood, which was problematic, as I had to work all the time. My work also got stricter, so playing games such as cleaning the largest area or collect the most trash could actually be penalized if the Ma- Boss felt you were not taking your work seriously.” Hagara said, almost saying Master; something she would never call anyone ever again.

“Wait, why did you work all the time? You were a young child; shouldn’t you be going to school?” Hermione asked, filling the moment of silence Hagara had unintentionally provided.

“I worked for food; my parents existed here unaware of me, so I had to get food on my own.” Hagara said, technically telling the truth, she had to work, or the slavers wouldn’t feed her.

“My early teenage years were vastly different from my childhood years. Firstly my work was changed; I was moved to crop fields, where all day I would take care of the plants. That work was much harder than cleaning roads: it was hotter, there was less room for breaks, you only ate at the crack of dawn, and when the workday was over, most of all though the Boss was much stricter than before. It was hell.” Hagara stated, the next part of her life haunting her in its memory.

“I had just turned sixteen when an Employer showed up; he surveyed us with exquisite detail, looking for specific people for a different job.” Hagara said, trying her best to find a way to explain what happened without telling the full truth.

“He had chosen me and six other women from the fields we worked in for his new employment, and he was to pick us up in a week.” Those nights before, we had slept together, enjoying the pleasures of each other, wanting our first times to not be in service of another.

Hagara did not say the other half out loud, but the memories were too prominent to be forgotten.

She remembered those nights in great detail. It had been shy in the beginning; none of them knew what to do; they had all just wanted to find comfort in each other, and in a way, rebel against their Masters. She remembered the fifth night, especially well; they had gotten bolder and bolder each night.

“Hagara, are you okay?” Hermione asked, pulling Hagara from that night.

“I’m fine; I was just lost in a memory of that time.” Hagara said, reassuring Hermione, her cheeks dusted slightly pink from blushing at the memory.

“On the fifth day, someone else arrived. He was massive and terrifying; he had come to the fields looking for someone specific. The Boss had stopped everyone’s work and brought us all before the man; he would only glance at a person before dismissing them; they were not the person he was looking for. When he got to me, though, he stopped, and then proclaimed me the person he was looking for.” Hagara said, looking down shame boiling in her.

“I went with him, abandoning the other six girls. I was taken far away from the fields where I worked, then I was given a sword and told to go to a man who lived in a tomb. I trained to be a Sith, completing challenge after challenge, and now three years have passed, and I sit at a table in a completely alien environment.” Hagara stated, finishing her story.

Hermione just sat silently, digesting the information that Hagara had filled her mind with. Neither of them continued to speak; neither of them needed to speak.

Hagara was honestly glad for the silence; her mind was now focused on her memories of her life as a slave. She doubted that she would be able to effectively communicate her life without revealing everything instead of skirting over the details of reality. She was also filled with shame; she had abandoned the other six girls, and even after all these years, she had not gone back to find them. Were they even alive anymore? Did it even matter; she couldn’t get to them in the situation she was in.

She would burn Zygerria to the ground; slaughter its people to get them back if she could. It would be the most incredible experience feeling the blood of Zygerrian’s drip from her body, to feel the fear reek off children as she slaughtered their parents before them.

None of them deserved mercy; she would burn there world down when she returned, that she promised.

“Hagara? You didn’t explain your training as a Sith; also, you seem to be thinking of something… bad?” Hermione half asked, not sure of what Hagara’s face actually meant; she did not recognize the bloodlust adorning it.

“I will explain in time my training as a Sith, but I believe you have classes to get to; am I wrong?” Hagara asked, causing Hermione to pale considerably before she shot to her feet and sprinted out the great hall.

Classes wouldn’t actually start for a little bit, but most students had already made their way out of the great hall to get the supplies they would need for the day; she imagined Hermione would have the same sentiment regarding getting ready, so she had informed her. She was also done talking about her past; besides, she needed to study the books Lily had given her so she could better understand this “Magic” that the people here used.

So Hagara got up and made her way to the library.

* * *

Time Jump:

* * *

Hagara had been sitting in the library for some time, studying the various books and tomes she had, some being her own and other being the property of the library itself. The books themselves were incredibly useful, explaining many aspects of this world that she had not grasped initially.

Though for quite some time now, she had felt the presence of someone watching her, debating with themselves if they should approach her or not. It provided her entertainment to feel their back and forth debate, so she had not said anything to notify them that she knew of their presence, but it would probably be entertaining to do that as well.

It did not seem like this mental battle was going to resolve anytime soon, so Hagara turned her attention back to her studies. She intended to glean as much information that she could from this place, to hopefully use it for the Empire, or at least the parts of the Empire she wanted it in.

As she was reading about defenses against dark magic, she felt a shift in the person that had been watching her; they had resolved their inner conflict. Hagara closed her book and looked up, right as the person peered out from behind a bookshelf, only to jump as they had not expected her to be watching them.

It was one of the three Champions, Delacour if she remembered correctly. She was a lean woman, with a thin build and long platinum, almost white hair that reached far down her back in thick waves, and her face was expressive with delicate features highlighting her beauty. Hagara found her rather attractive, though she did not actually care to form any relationship with the woman; she was competition after all.

“Delacour, I did not expect to see you here; I figured the person hiding around the corner was some little child who wanted to watch me out of fear. Not someone who is almost an adult.” Hagara said, smirking as she rested her chin on the backs of her hands.

“I, umm, Hagara, I do not mean to be rude.” She said in a thick accent, embarrassed about being called out.

“You wanted to speak to me about something. Otherwise, you would have stayed hidden; what is it that you want to say to me?” Hagara asked, knowing she was making the other girl uncomfortable with the power she displayed in the authority of her words.

“I, wanted to know about your study in magic; you are reading a younger years book, correct?” Delacour asked, as she hesitantly approached the table Hagara sat at as she studied.

“My field of study never took me down the roots that these books speak of, so I have found them incredibly useful, especially when it comes to using a wand.” Hagara said, lifting her wand up for emphasis.

“What did you study before now?” Delacour asked, approaching the table Hagara sat at.

“Well it should be useful in killing dragons, so I’m set for the first task; how about you?” Hagara stated, smirking at how Delacour paled at the mention of the massive beasts.

Delacour suddenly rushed up to Hagara’s table and grabbed it, looking at her in desperation.

“Please teach me how to fight the dragons!” Delacour pleaded, shaking the table slightly, either out of demand or sheer utter nervousness Hagara did not know.

“You lack the strength, I cannot teach you anything.” Hagara stated, making Delacour’s eyes go wide, and her skin go pale.

“I recommend you find better a means to learn what you need to so that you can fight the dragons. As my abilities are beyond you, even if I was willing to teach them to you.” Hagara said, making Delacour go somewhat slack in disappointment and sadness.

Hagara suddenly felt a little prickle at the back of her mind, which she swatted away in minor annoyance. Turning her attention away from the prickle and back the Delacour she was taken aback when she saw the blond girl leaning over the table, in a seemingly seductive manner. While she did not mind the show if Delacour thought this was going to convince her to teach her magic, well, she was mistaken.

“While I do enjoy the view you are giving me, I will not change what I said. You are unworthy of being my Apprentice.” Hagara said, using the Force to lightly push the girl out of her seductive stance.

Delacour speedily retreated after that; face red with embarrassment as she did so, leaving Hagara highly amused by her actions. Sighing, she turned back down to her book only to chuckle.

The girl had no idea what she was doing; she knew she was pretty and that she could normally get what she wanted because of it. She did not realize that as she got older, being pretty wasn’t going to cut it forever; people would want more from her body that to just look at it. So it was honestly good for her that Hagara turned her down; it would hopefully prevent her from getting into bad situations in the future.

"Bah"

What did it matter? She had stuff she actually needed to do, not worry about a stupid child.

Hagara looked at the words on the book, intensely willing herself to get back into the flow of reading she had had before the interruption. Hopefully, Delacour had not ruined her ability to focus on her work.

She continued to stare at the words on the page, having to read over the same lines several times to actually get them to stick in her mind. She had gone through two pages like this, getting more and more irritated every second she attempted to read, no she was past the point of irritation. She was angry now, with herself for being unable to focus.

With the Force she threw the book off the table and into the nearby wall making a loud crash followed by a thump as the book hit the floor. The whole time Hagara just stared down at the empty spot on the desk that the book had been moments ago.

She did not acknowledge the librarian shushing her; she did not acknowledge anything. Hagara simply stood up, pulled the book to her with the Force, collected the rest of her things, and left the library.

* * *

Perspective Shift: Lily

* * *

Lily was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, memories dancing across the surface of her mind of all the good times she had made in her seven years of schooling here. She remembered these hallways, running down them worried about classes, talking with friends after dinner, bundled up on a cold winter’s morning. This place held so many great memories, and it filled her with nostalgic childlike joy to just walk down these hallways once again.

Lily was in a good mode as she approached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s office; memories of her reasonably happy childhood still flicking through her mind as she gave the password to let her, though. As she stood on the magical moving staircase, she was reminded of her earliest experiences with magic when everything still had a wonderfully mysterious mist of discovery over it. That mystery had faded with time and age, making a part of her wish that she could relive seeing Hogwarts for the first time once again.

But she was in her thirties now, two-thirds of her life she had lived in the Wizarding World. That childlike wonder had faded with her aging mind as well as the mysteries of magic, for she now knew how dark magic could truly be, and what hatred did to people.

The stairs stopped making her have to rebalance herself, pulling her thoughts out of the forefront of her mind. The door to Dumbledore’s office stood in front of her. She knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to sound rude if he had someone else in there.

“Come in.” Dumbledore’s slightly muffled voice called from behind the door.

Grabbing the iron handle on the door, Lily pushed it open, exposing the organized mess that was Dumbledore’s office. Strange little knickknacks rested around the office: magical devices, things collected over the years, heirlooms, and what Lily was sure were just toys.

On the back wall hung pictures of all the previous headmasters; most of them slept, but a few of them quietly spoke with the neighboring pictures. Near the pictures rested the Sorting Hat, who was also fast asleep resting where they did during most of the year.

Turning her attention to Dumbledore, Lily immediately noticed his attire; blue, pink, and white pastel colored his robes in gentle waves, almost flowing like a flag in a gentle breeze. The colors were softer than most of his other outfits, but it was still a bold statement in terms of fashion.

Looking at his desk, Lily noticed that someone else was already there. Walking up so she could see over the high back of the chair, she saw Hagara sitting there looking rather bored. Her own sense of what to where was just as strange as Dumbledore but in different ways. Her outfit was some sort of mutilation between her armor and the school clothes she had gotten at Diagon Alley recently.

Guilt immediately filled her at the memory of how uncomfortable Hagara had been getting measured, and she scolded herself for failing to see it. She had scolded herself many times over the fact that she has missed so many cues Hagara had so plainly given. It made her feel like a bad mother; she was a bad mother, she had failed to protect her daughter in her childhood and now only made her more miserable as an adult.

Lily quietly sat down in the chair next to Hagara’s, her mind still flooded with her failure as a mother.

“I would have called you at a different time Lily since this is technically Hagara’s detention for… how did you say it?” Dumbledore asked Hagara.

“Popping the bat.” Hagara stated, amusement clear in her voice.

“Calling that is also one of the reasons you are in detention Hagara.” Dumbledore stated calmly, but it only made Hagara’s smirk more vicious looking.

“Dumbledore, do you have anything on James? You said you called him though the Floo network, but that was over a week ago, and he still hasn’t arrived. I know he’s been working on the recent Death Eater activity, all the Aurors have been after the Quidditch World Cup, but surely he has made time to call you at the very least?” Lily asked, somewhat desperately as she interrupted the current topic of discussion.

“Lily I know that you’ve been frustrated this week because James hasn’t been available, but I do have new as to why. It is not good news though.” Dumbledore said sorrowfully.

Lily sat silent, fear creeping into her heart. The silence was such a cruel thing in this moment, but it was her only comfort because it was the unknown. Reality had not made anything concrete, so everything she imagined could just be a fictional fabrication. The truth would not have that mercy; it would be real.

Glancing over, she saw that even Hagara had taken an interest in this conversation.

“Lily, James is missing.” Dumbledore said.

Something seemed to change within her at that moment; she did not know if something shattered, froze, or burned; but something deep within her was fundamentally different after hearing those words. She wanted to cry, to scream, she wanted to do something; but she couldn’t move, every part of her seemed to not want to function.

“What… what happened?” Lily finally managed to get out weakly.

“I don’t know; no one does. It didn’t happen during a fight with Death Eaters; it happened in the Ministry itself. I don’t know what is being done right now to try and find him, but it was recommended that you stay at Hogwarts; it is probably the safest place for you right now Lily.” Dumbledore said, his voice soft and mournful.

“They surely have suspicions as to who would have taken him, right?” Hagara asked, speaking up for the first time.

“There are many people who can be held under scrutiny, most of them are Ex-Death Eaters. But other than the fact that they are Ex-Death Eaters, there isn’t much reason to believe them to be the culprits over anyone else.” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Round up all that you think you could be the culprit and rip the information out of them, they will either comply or lay on the ground broken.” Hagara began her eyes flashing golden, something that Lily would normally attribute to anger, except Hagara looked utterly delighted.

“There are many ways to… extract information: you could go classic and beat them around a little perhaps break a few fingers, you could poison them and threaten to not give them the antidote if they don’t comply, threaten to break or harm something or someone close to them. That seems to make you squeamish, so a lighter one is trapping them in a room with a recording of something really annoying and leave it on repeat for a few hour… or days.” Hagara said, listing off ideas on how to find the missing James Potter.

“Hagara… we cannot torture information out of people, and we don’t even know if any of them are guilty, to begin with.” Dumbledore said, holding a lot of things he wanted to say on the matter of torture back; Lily kind of wanted to burst out herself saying how the idea was horrible, but she held her tongue for some reason.

“I will inform you when I get more news, Lily. Both of you are excused, you may go to your dormitory Hagara, and you may go as you please, Lily, but please stay at Hogwarts; for your safety.” Dumbledore said, dismissing them both.

Lily carefully got up out of the chair, her whole body still shaky from the news of James; her mind was in so much turmoil that she didn’t even realize that Hagara was helping her get up. She walked over to the door and exited the room, her mind desperately trying to make sense of things.

She still hadn’t managed to get her family back together.

The thought struck suddenly, she had gotten Hagara, but at the cost of James. She wanted her family to simply be together; was it too much to ask for? Just one thing, nothing big; why couldn’t that one request be made true.

“I am sorry.” Hagara said suddenly, making Lily pause on the stairs down from Dumbledore’s office.

“Hagara, it is not your fault that James was taken-

“I am not apologizing for that, though I do sympathize with you on losing someone you love.” Hagara said solemnly.

“No I am sorry that I am not what you want, nor will I ever be what you want in a child. I am a deeply disturbed individual; one day, I will traumatize you with that information, but you already have enough misery on your plate.” Hagara said, looking straight ahead and not at Lily.

“Hagara, you are my baby; you don’t have to be what I expect, I am your mother, and I’m supposed to support you. I am sorry for failing at that all this time; I will work on being better.” Lily said, taking a step forward to place her hand on Hagara’s shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off.

“You birthed a monster; if you knew half of what I’ve done, you would despise me with every fiber of your being. I do not know what you try to find in me, but I will tell you that all good in my being has long been killed.” Hagara said, looking down at her hands, seemingly fascinated by them.

“If all the good in you was gone Hagara, I would know. You simply need to find someone that you can confide in. I’m sorry that you were taken from your home with people you could confide in, but I promise that I will help you find people here.” Lily stated firmly, though she made sure that what she said didn’t sound like a command.

“You remind me of my… Ashara, she refused to believe there was no good left in me. She helped me in many ways, brought the light back into me; she even said, “I will get the good into you even if I have to screw it in myself.”” Hagara coughed the last bit, a light blush tinted her cheeks.

“Well, good luck on… existing!” Hagara said awkwardly as she speedily walked away; Lily watched her go, her mind busy with so much anxiety that she didn’t pick up on all that Hagara had said.

As Hagara disappeared down a turn in the hallway, Lily suddenly realized how alone she was; it was in that moment that she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter, so the next update will take much longer to come out than all of these have taken.
> 
> Other than that what do you guys think? Hagara seems to be balancing her good and bad (somewhat), James is missing, a dream of Hogwarts burning happened. Plus lots of Hagara's history has been revealed, but only on a broad sense (There are lots of details left to be explored, since Sith Inquisitor Story Line will not be completely cannon, and more detail on her slavery as well)
> 
> People have been worrying both ways, worrying that Hagara will become a good girl and join the light, while others fear that she will fall into complete darkness and become pure evil. NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS IS HAPPENING! Hagara will be a dark shade of gray, she will kill without question, but she will also do light things like free slaves (Minor spoiler: Hermione and Hagara will have a strong reaction to the House Elves)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this installment, more will come... eventually, it will be a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Hagara sat on her bed in the Dream-World version of her dormitory, Horak-mul standing in front of her. Both of them looked at each other coldly, conversation unneeded in each other’s presence.

“So the old man said that you will start the classes tomorrow, it will be interesting to learn about these people’s use of the Force. It will also benefit the Sith greatly.” Horak-mul stated interest flashing in his eyes at the thought of studying the Force here.

“I am excited about learning their use of the Force. Though you should know that I will not give this power for free, nor will I give it to all in the Empire; only those that I want to have it.” Hagara stated, looking at him in annoyance.

“You plan to take power for yourself; are you not already a member of the Dark Council? I admire ambition, but you are not suited to be Empress.” Horak-mul stated in a straight voice.

“Empress sounds boring; no, I want the Empire to grow in a certain way, and having power such as this will allow me to do just that,” Hagara smirked, looking up at him.

“You wish to remove slavery and get rid of the blatant discrimination of none humans, tell me, how is that any different than the Republic?” Horak-mul stated darkly, his eyes filled with disgust.

“Please, we are people of domination; we will always actively seek out war as long as it exists, and then after the Empire rules everything, it will just break apart and start fighting itself. Plus, we aren’t a Republic or a Democracy; there isn’t a vote on who our leaders are.” Hagara stated flippantly, finding his whole argument stupid.

“You’ve made Zavros a Lord of the Sith, though she still holds Jedi ideals. Tell me, if you gain the power of these people and distribute it, will more like her appear? She and all others like her will fundamentally change how the Empire works; they may even destroy the very foundation of it.” Horak-mul stated.

“Ashara is a worthy Lord, plus how would it have looked if the highest people in my base were Apprentice and those without the Force. She will do great things for the Empire, hopefully, while removing a bit of crazy from it.” Hagara stated blatantly.

“You will destroy the Empire with how you currently operate because you are weak.” Horak-mul stated coldly.

Hagara glared at Horak-mul as he glared at her in return. Neither of them broke the sudden silence; it was a competition of sorts, with whoever breaks first being the loser. Hagara eyes burned gold, while Horak-mul’s eyebrows nearly made a V with their ridges.

It was intense and continued on as the minutes passed; neither one of them was willing to relent. Hagara had to prove him wrong on his statement, while he could not break out of his sheer proudness.

Tension continued to build between them, the dark side swimming through the room so thickly that it left a tangy taste within her mouth.

“You are weak.” Horak-mul stated, breaking the silence, which Hagara smirked at.

“I am weak? Explain to me who is living off the other so that they aren’t trapped on Hoth for the rest of eternity? What a sad individual that must be; to willingly go into the service of someone, so that they aren’t forced to be on a planet, alone.” 

Hagara stated her smile viciously as she looked at Horak-mul.

“There is a lightness within you; I had hoped that that would at least go away when you and Zavros were separated by these people. But it continues to grow. So you are weak, and you are falling to the light.” Horak-mul stated his eyes still managing to appear slightly yellow, despite his ghostly form.

Hagara grabbed him with the Force, forcing him onto the ground. She continued to press down on him with the Force, making him fall to his knees. She felt him fight against her trying to prevent himself from being overpowered; it was useless. She pushed him down so that he fell onto to palms of his hands and then continued to push him till he was bowing before her.

“You are the weak one, and you have grown too bold; I really should banish you back to Hoth, beg me not to.” Hagara stated, twisting her hand to pull him up, so he was on his knees.

He just continued to stare at her, eyes blazing with utter loathing; Hagara continued to glare down at him.

“Fine, then leave me alone!” Hagara yelled, voice filled with sudden emotion as she let go of him.

He rose gracefully, glaring at her all the while; after he had gotten back to his regal, upright position, he disappeared, leaving her alone again. She hated herself; she subjected him to her whims and asked him to beg her.

It was too familiar for her liking, and she swore to herself that she would not subject him to that again. No matter how much she hated him.

She knew that he could hear these thoughts; that he knew that she wouldn’t make him kneel before her again. She also made sure that he knew that she would still banish him to Hoth if he continued to make an enemy out of her.

Screaming in anger, Hagara stormed out of the room, a slight hope of stumbling into Luna, budding in her chest as she did so.

She marched down the stairs from her dormitory, her yellow eyes blending in with the yellowness of the rest of this reality, making them lose their flare that they normally had when she was angry.

She got down to the Common Room and sat down on the couch, resting her head in her hands; thoughts racing through her mind at such a rapid pace that she couldn’t actually think on them. This continued for some time; the inability to properly think frustrated her, but it also calmed her in its own unique way.

“Hagara!” A light voice said from right beside her, making Hagara jump up in surprise; her ability to sense what was around her had been affected by her thoughts.

Looking over, she saw that Luna was standing right next to her, smiling, completely oblivious to how much she had startled Hagara.

“Luna, what are you doing?” Hagara asked, still slightly shocked by the girl's sudden appearance.

“Oh, I was dreaming again, and I found you here, so I figured you would want to enjoy dreaming with me.” Luna said wistfully, as she sat down beside Hagara.

Hagara stared at the girl blankly for a moment, not entirely sure how to respond to that, so she opted to just sit quietly with the strange blond girl.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Hagara held books with the Force as she approached her first class, potions, where the bat seemed to lurk. It was in a dungeon of all places as well; it was fitting in a way; she just hoped that it possessed some value, or otherwise she would have wasted all this time walking all the way to the dank place.

Dumbledore had told her in her meeting with him that she was to start classes today; he said it in a way she assumed was supposed to make her excited; and while she was interested in learning these things, she was also good at not reacting to things.

Not reacting was a skill she had picked up while in slavery; most would probably miss contribute it to the fact that she was a Sith, as many Force users seemed to be an expert on their emotions. As a slave, though, you quickly learn that reacting to things tends to get you punished; honestly, anything you did could get you punished, and responding to punishment tended to bring you more punishment as well. So it was a natural thing for slaves to learn just to survive.

Dumbledore had also told her that she would be starting in fourth year, as she had the basic understanding of how magic worked, with her connection to the Force, but that she didn’t understand the theory of magic well enough to be in the higher years. She didn’t mind this, it was to learn how this worked, and the more she understood, the better she could use it in the Empire.

With a wave of her hand, she opened the door to potions, some people were already seated, but several seats still remained vacant. So she wasn’t late; that was good.

She took a seat, ignoring the people who looked up at her entrance; she had to get the stuff she needed for potions set up. There luckily wasn’t too many things she had to deal with, so setup did not take long, giving Hagara plenty of time to observe her surroundings. Overall it was dark, damp, and depressing; not a great environment to learn, and if potions dealt with chemicals, then the dampness of the room could be a deathly problem as well.

Poor lighting would also make it hard to see what they were supposed to do, and for people with poor eyesight, they may not be able to see which ingredients they needed to grab, which would kill them. So she knew this class was going to be interesting at the very least.

The door burst open, and in walked the bat himself, as sad and not entirely dead-looking as well. He walked with confidence, like he owned the room, as he made his way to his desk at the end of the classroom, glaring at choice students on his way there.

He reached his desk and turned to glare at Hagara, making her smirk. His gaze then swept across the rest of the students, intimidating many of them in the process.

“Today, Miss Potter will be joining us” He said nasally.

“I am Kallig, and I am not Miss; I am Darth.” Hagara stated immediately, glaring at him, her yellow eyes seemingly creating light in the dim light of the room.

“Ten points from Ravenclaw for interrupting a teacher.” The bat said, dark eyes blazing.

“What do these points provide? If the person with the most points gets to stab you, I will be a great student, but without information, how am I supposed to know if I even want them?” Hagara asked, not even pretending to be innocent.

“Twenty points from Ravenclaw for interrupting again; plus fifty points from Ravenclaw for threatening a teacher.” He said anger prevalent in his voice, but Hagara was not done.

“What use are points? If they provide only one goal, only so many people will want to get them; but those who don’t, would not have any reason to try and be a good student.” Hagara stated, ignoring the bat at this point.

“Detention, Miss Potter.” He stated, venom filling his voice as he glared at her in utter loathing.

“What would happen if I refused to show up to detention? Would you just take more points that I don’t care about? Also, it’s Darth Kallig, no Misses crap.” Hagara stated flippantly.

At that moment, the bat looked almost ready to blow of fuse; though he should honestly thank Hagara, a little bit of color had finally returned to his cheeks. He didn’t look as dead when he looked ready to explode; perhaps she should keep him like this then. Though it would probably give the man a heart attack… actually, that wouldn’t be a bad thing either.

“Potter…” The bat said his voice a warning of bad things to come if she continued; she liked poking the rancor with a stick, though.

“It’s Kallig.” Hagara said, watching as the last semblance of control finally snapped within the man.

“Get out! Get out of my classroom! Now!” He yelled, spit flying from his mouth in his pure rage.

“Am I not supposed to learn?” Hagara asked, only to feel a sudden invisible force grab her and throw her out of the classroom.

She barely managed to catch herself from crashing onto the stone floor with the Force, and she also had to expertly catch her stuff that he had also thrown out of the classroom. Luckily she didn’t miss anything as she didn’t intend for anything to break before she had gotten to use it.

Pulling herself to her feet, Hagara turned to walk back into the classroom, only for the door to lock itself, preventing her entry. She was half tempted to break down the door and sit back down at her desk, but she honestly couldn’t be bothered at this point. The class had proven its usefulness; in other words, it was useless.

Turning around, Hagara began wandering the halls, as she didn’t have anything to do till the next class began; and that class hopefully would be a better use of time than that one.

She wandered the dungeons of the castle for a little while, the dark and dank place similar to the tombs of Korriban; if the tombs were still in good shape, that is.

The structure was old, extremely outdated for anything in the galaxy at large; she wasn’t even sure if museums held stuff this old in them. So wandering these halls filled her with excitement. The possibilities of what existed here could be amazing: building designs long lost to the galaxy, ways to make things that lost their effectiveness and were replaced and forgotten about. If Talos was here, they would be having a great day running around this place, merely marveling at it; they would eventually start actually working, but exploration was always that most fun.

She missed her crew. She always missed them the most in these exact moments, when she wasn’t planning, plotting, studying, or brimming with emotions. She missed them when she was gently walking; it was something she had taken for granted, simply being able to take with her friends about any random thought that entered her mind.

She wished she could tell Xalek or Khem about a new idea on how to kill something; or the practical uses of turning someone inside out as an interrogation tactic. She could simply train with them when she wanted to burn off stress or go out on a murder spree; it really depended on the mood.

Revel was fun to train with; deflecting blaster bolts; both improving each other. Or they could steal something; be a pirate just for fun. Or they worked silently on the engines of the Fury together.

She could talk to Talos or Ashara about things she had read on the HoloNet, may it be an old ruin or religion of equal age. She could fly off to a planet with Talos and just dig for things for a few days; enjoy the physical activities, under her own free will to do so. Or sitting on her bed with Ashara, talking about nothings as Ashara played with her hair.

She wished Ashara was here to braid her hair; she knew how to do it, she was the one who taught Ashara how to do it in the first place, but there was always something special about having her do it. Hagara looked at her choppy hair; the look was one she had always enjoyed. It was scrappy and made her unique to the Sith around her, and Ashara had liked it, but maybe it was time to change the look.

Ashara seemed to just like hair in general actually; it was something that fascinated her, as Togruta did not grow hair on any part of their body. It caused its fair share of awkward moments as well… she was not going to think about those; if people saw her blush, it would ruin her whole persona in this place.

Hagara hoped that her friends were doing well; Ashara was a Lord, so she should be fine; who would mess with the Apprentice of the Sith who killed Darth Thanaton? Revel could always go back to pirating; he was good at it, so it made sense that he would go back to it. Talos actually had a job in the Imperial Military, even if it didn’t involve fighting, so he’d be fine. Xalek, he would be fine; the man could kill any threat to him. Khem, well, hopefully, he hasn’t eaten anyone that she cared about.

They would be missing her, though. Did they know she was alive? Did they think she was dead, to begin with?

Her connection to Ashara!

She could try to communicate to Ashara with their bond in the Force! She wouldn’t be able to send any sort of complicated message, but she could let Ashara know that she is alive at the very least. That would be fantastic and would help remove so much stress she had built up since coming here.

She didn’t have enough time before the next class to try and communicate, so it would have to be done after all the classes, but she had a plan now, and that was the greatest thing to come to her mind in all her time being tapped here.

Picking up her pace Hagara rushed through the halls to her next class, hoping that her will alone would allow the day to go by faster.

She quickly went through the halls, climbing up several flights of stairs and passing hundreds of paintings, half the canvases blank, till she reached the next room.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It sounded better than potions, at least. Though she would rather learn the Dark Arts than how to defend against them, but perhaps she could learn them inadvertently.

Opening the door, Hagara saw that she was the first one to arrive, which made sense; she had left the potions class early after all. She grabbed a seat in the middle of the classroom. She didn’t want to be upfront as that tended to get you in the spotlight; while she didn’t mind the spotlight, she had no need of it here. She also didn’t want to take a back seat; people in the back, especially children, did not seem to want to pay attention to the person speaking, and she wasn’t sure how long she could go without frying someone like that. So the middle it was.

Looking around, Hagara saw many random artifacts hanging on the walls; though unlike Dumbledore’s office, they were organized, just in a pattern she did not know. Many weapons adorned the walls, as well as stranger things, which in all honestly she could use as a weapon if the need arose.

The door at the teacher’s end of the room swung open, and the teacher entered. His body was heavily scarred, even worse than her own body, with several much more severe injuries adorning him. One of his eyes was fake, and it spun around like that of a mad man’s; he also had a limb, so he most likely had a leg injury of some sort, but he wore pants, so Hagara did not know the extent of his injury.

Small tuffs of gray hair sat on the top of his head, most of it lost because of the scars and most likely age. He was most certainly experienced in the effects of the dark arts against people, but there really was no way to tell if he was a good teacher till he started teaching… or kicked her out of the room.

She didn’t fancy that happening a second time today, though it would be funny.

“Potter, what are ya doin’ here.” He said in a scratchy voice, sounding almost dehydrated.

“I am Kallig.” Hagara stated, starting to get irritated with how many times she has had to say the same thing.

“That’s not an answer, is it?” He challenged, his spinning eye focusing on her for a second.

“I do not need to provide one; I am not a student; therefore, I am not your responsibility.” Hagara stated, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Then what are you doing in my class?” He stated, coming up to the desk Hagara sat in.

“Learning how not to die in the stupid contest I was forced into.” Hagara said, irritation filling her voice like venom.

“I’ll make sure that you don’t die in there, don’t you worry. How much magic do you know?” He stated, changing his tone of voice entirely as he leaned back on the desk in front of Hagara.

“What?” Hagara asked, the sudden shift in his mood and personality jarring.

But before he could answer, a hoard of students poured into the classroom, filling up every seat quickly.

“Professor Moody, my seat is in use.” A young girl with brown hair stated, gesturing to Hagara.

Hagara really couldn’t care less, though it was useful to actually know the teacher's name, she would have just referred to him as Mad-Eye if the child hadn’t said his name.

“Let me help with that, Miss Turpin.” Moody said before flicking his wand, causing another desk to pop up right next to Hagara’s own, making her jump in surprise, as she still wasn’t used to all the strange things that magic seemed to be capable of.

“Now class, today you see that Darth Kallig is joining us, and they will be for the foreseeable future. Because of this, I feel it is important to go over our most important lesson of the year: The Unforgivable Curses.” Moody stated, making the whole atmosphere of the class shift to one of fear and dread.

Hagara liked the sound of Unforgivable Curses, but she was also happy that someone had finally called her what she had been asking people to call her. Plus, if Moody was going to teach them Unforgivable Curses, this would definitely be her favorite class.

“Professor, please don’t do what you did last time.” A male student asked as Moody walked over to a jar of strange creatures with exoskeletons that Hagara did not know the name of.

“My boy, the best way to learn is to see how dangerous these curses are; so that you can all fully understand how much you need to avoid being hit by one.” Moody stated, holding three of the creatures in his hands.

He set the three down on his desk, ignoring two of them so that his whole focus was on one.

“Now, Darth Kallig, do you know what the three Unforgivable Curses are?” Moody asked inquisitively.

“I do not.” Hagara stated calmly, hiding her brimming excitement at learning these curses.

“Well then, the first curse in the Imperius Curse, it allows the caster to have complete control over the victim's actions.” Moody stated as he whispered Imperio, and Hagara watched as the creature he had cast it on seemed to go slack.

“I can make this thing do anything I want: I can make it just around the room, jump out the window, starve itself, drown itself… I have complete control over it; its will is my own.” Moody stated softly.

Hagara felt uncomfortable. She had expected the curses to be evil, but to have complete will over another brought back memories of her slavery to the forefront of her mind. She sat and watched as Moody made it scuttle about the room, making it go to several dangerous places; it was immensely disturbing.

She watched as Moody pulled out a cage with a larger animal in it, as he forced the spider to come back to him. As it came closer, it inadvertently got closer to the cage; before the caged creature reached out and grabbed the exoskeleton creature and ate it, the former doing nothing to resist as it was consumed.

It was horrifying to watch, and her enthusiasm was greatly diminished after this point.

“Now, the next curse is the Cruciatus Curse or the Torture Curse; it will make every single nerve in the body burn with agonizing pain.” Moody said, grabbing one of the exoskeleton creatures he had pulled out earlier from the far end of his desk and put it right in front of him.

He stared at it for a moment before muttering Crucio.

The creature screeched; Hagara didn’t think the creature even had the ability to make a noise like that. But it did as it writhed on the table in agony, limbs twisting out in unnatural angles as it desperately tried to make the pain stop. Moody, the whole time continued to hold the wand over the creature, a faded red light stringing the tip of the wand to the victim of the curse.

After what awhile, the creature stopped screeching, and it’s writhing slowed down to twitching and a random burst of muscle spasms; continuing to do so even after the red light stopped coming from Moody’s wand. Seemingly not wanting to deal with the creature Moody smashed it with a book, killing it instantly.

Moody looked around the class after that; everyone was disturbed by the curse; while Hagara did not hold the same level of disturbance to the effect of the curse, it was still not one she wished to ever use. Lightning could be tempered, so could all other methods of torture that sometimes had to be implemented; but that, that was to the farthest deep end of torture, made only for those who enjoyed torturing others.

“The final curse is the worst of all.” Moody said, interrupting Hagara’s thoughts.

She cringed at the thought of it being the worst, not wanting to know what evil might be in store for that final creature. She watched as Moody brought the creature up next to him, with it repeatedly trying to get away from him, seemingly knowing that a horrible fate waited for it.

“Avada Kedavra!” Moody yelled, blasting the creature with jet green light, so similar to the color Hagara’s eyes used to be.

The Creature did not react; it simply sat there, not moving at all.

“The Killing Curse, nothing ever survives it; except recently that might have proven to be false…” Moody stated, looking up at Hagara.

Though Hagara’s mind was not focused on the comment.

“Why is the Killing Curse part of these Unforgivable ones?” Hagara asked, genuinely confused with this sentiment.

“It, kills people.” Moody asked, confused that the question was even asked.

“What about livestock? People here are most certainly not vegan, so killing your livestock with this curse would be the best thing to do. It doesn’t seem to damage the meat, the animal doesn’t seem to feel any pain; it is literally the perfect tool!” Hagara stated, waving her hands around, trying to conduct how obvious the idea was to her.

“Killing is wrong.” A student said next to Hagara.

“Did you not just listen to what I said, you little pathogen spreader? Just this morning, I saw you stuffing your face with eggs and ham, so don’t give me your crap about murder being wrong when referring to animals. Because whatever they use to butcher those animals could just as easily be used to butcher you; so that curse is literally no different!” Hagara stated aggressively, making the child incredibly nervous.

“Also, on killing people, executions are a thing, right? So why is the curse not implemented as the main form of execution, unless you lot have a strange torture fetish that I’ve yet to discover.” Hagara yelled, gesturing broadly with her arms to further emphasize her point. 

“War, this would be amazing for war, soldiers would not suffer from wounds on the battlefield, and worlds would not be left in ruin after the fighting had moved on. Because the only thing that would need to be shot is a small green light, not blasts from massive weapons that devastate the world.” Hagara continued her eyes burning as she continued her rant.

“So, so many uses, and you lob it with a curse that takes the free will from someone; a curse that could only be used for ill intent. Your minds may not be as creative as mine, but the implications of something like that are horrifying beyond what words can convey.” Hagara stated, eyes almost turning orange with the dark ideas that festered in her mind.

“Torture as well, not even light torture, but the deepest of deep tortures. Pain that can make a creature like that scream; the pain that can be caused by that would only be used by someone who finds enjoyment out of the ordeal, not someone looking to gain something.” Hagara stated, gesturing to the smashed creature that still sat on Moody’s table.

“Both of those curses, so horribly sick, and you say that a painless death is the worst of them. That is just stupid.” Hagara stated before standing up and leaving the class, ignoring any protest from anyone else; she was to get the final word in that.

She continued to walk down the halls again, not stopping in case someone was dumb enough to go after her.

This day was getting repetitive… I did not leave her with much hope for the rest of the classes she would be forced to attend.

Looking down at the paper list she had been given, she saw that she still had: Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. Throughout the week, she had several repeats of these classes, as well as: History of Magic, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Divination; the last two her own choice out of several other classes of varying degrees of uselessness.

“This is going to suck.” Hagara stated as she looked down at the paper in displeasure, not just for the content on it, but the fact that it was paper, to begin with. It was so old and useless; she wasn’t even going to think about how people here wrote with quills!

Hagara began walking down the hallway dejectedly, figuring she knew how the rest of this day was going to go.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

She was right!

That wasn’t surprising at all, though, on a high note, she only stormed out of Herbology. The fact that the woman was a teacher was so infuriating; she didn’t know a thing about Biology or even the most basic things about plants.

The fact that a Sith Lord was pissed about this would probably even make a Jedi laugh. She had done a lot of farming in her later years as a slave, so she actually knew the crap that needed to be taught, not whatever nonsense the woman was spewing.

She wanted to kill the woman in all her ignorance; magic this magic that. No! There was biology to explain this all; the teacher didn’t even know why leaves were green, for crying out loud!

Hagara screamed as she walked down the hall on her way to dinner, startling several people by doing so. Honestly, they probably deserved it if this was the stuff they believed. How were these children supposed to become functioning members of society without even basic biology, maths, or language, social studies? She didn’t know, but they probably didn’t have that either.

She needed to stab something, preferably something alive, and when she was done stabbing it, it would hopefully not be alive. Killing a student was not on her to-do list; insult them? Yes. Murder them? No. She’d already tried to murder a teacher, Professor “needs to see more sunlight” to be specific; that had failed though.

Maybe she should try Ashara’s way of calming down, meditation, marinating in the Force, letting it flow through her like water through a gentle stream. It could work; though she doubted she had a choice in the matter, she could not wait till the first task, even if it really wasn’t that far away.

Walking into the great hall, she was met with sudden silence, which really was to be expected; she had not been a student to admire. With all her usual grace, Hagara walked over to her seat at the Ravenclaw table and sat down, ignoring all the whispering and glares she received as she walked through the hall.

How many points had she lost, five-hundred? She didn’t keep track because she really couldn’t care less about it, but losing so many points seemed to tick off her house quite a bit. Luckily it was not something that Luna seemed to care about, so she didn’t need to worry about pushing the blond girl away.

“Hagara, what did you do?” The voice of Hermione said from behind Hagara.

Turning around, she saw the girl looking at her with a deadpanned look, not impressed in the slightest. Apparently, Hermione knew of her adventures, or perhaps she had done something else that would offend the girl. Hagara honestly wouldn’t put it past herself; she was far from a good person.

“I’ve done quite a few things today and many things throughout my life; while I imagine that you are talking about an event from today, I do not know what event you are speaking of.” Hagara said, hoping that how she answered the question would make Hermione react in some unexpected way.

“Ravenclaw lost five-hundred points in a single day; none of the other Ravenclaws would have been able to do this if they tried. What did you do?” Hermione demanded, looking at Hagara like she had grown a second head.

“Well, I went to potions, a complete waste of time might I add; somehow, I lost a few points, I don’t remember as I don’t care. Though it probably was something along the line of me calling out the fool for calling me by the wrong name, like literally, everyone else has been doing!" Hagara raised her voice for emphasis.

"After he took the points I asked what they were, he took more points because of that; I kept on pestering him about it till he gave me detention, and when I asked what would happen if I didn’t come to the detention, he threw me out of class.” Hagara said, omitting the parts of the story that was incriminating to her.

“I didn’t lose any points in Defense Against the Dark Arts unless I lost points after I left. Lost a few points here and there throughout the day, except in Transfiguration, not a bad class; actually, I would love to learn how to turn my enemies into decorations. But then I had Herbology I lost like three-hundred points because the teacher is incompetent and unworthy of being a teacher.” Hagara said, not even trying to hide her thoughts on the idiot who taught Herbology.

“What do you mean? Professor Sprout is a great Professor; she’s taught me so much.” Hermione objected, not understanding what Hagara was getting at in the slightest.

“By the Force, the only plant that that woman knows is the one she smokes that makes her think she’s a good teacher.” Hagara stated, wanting to slam her head into the Ravenclaw table.

“I mean, she doesn’t even know that leaves are green because they make Chlorophyll. She doesn’t even know what Chlorophyll is!” Hagara yelled, making several people sitting at the Ravenclaw table turn to glare at her, not wanting her to lose even more points by being disruptive.

“I don’t know what Chlorophyll is either Hagara.” Hermione said lamely.

Hagara slammed her head into the table, unconsciousness or even death seeming more preferable at this moment.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Hagara sat cross-legged on her bed, the soft material seemingly swallowing her as she sat on it. The sun had long set, only for the blue moonlight to gently filter into the dormitory giving just enough light for her to not be in total darkness.

Not that she needed the light; her eyes were shut tight as she focused on her own heartbeat, each beat sounding like a drum in her ears. She was focusing in on the Force, hoping to use her control over it so that she could open up a connection to Ashara. It was basically the same ritual that so many Jedi did to form their bonds between Masters and their Apprentices.

She and Ashara had never really seen a need for it; because while technically Ashara was her Apprentice, both of them saw each other as equals, simply with different fields of knowledge. Both of them were the teacher and the learner; titles dictated that Hagara be named Lord and Later Darth, while Ashara was Apprentice and then a very reluctant Lord.

Hagara chuckled despite how much she’d been trying to concentrate; she remembered how much Ashara protested the title of Lord when she had first offered it to the Togruta.

Turning her focus back to forming the bond, she was brought to the realization of how difficult this would actually be.

She and Ashara already had a bond in the Force, so it was not impossible to form another one alongside the existing one. But she was currently working to try and form a bond without the other half even being aware of it, and as this bond required both participants working together to create it, it obviously wasn’t an easy process. Never mind the fact that she was at least hundreds of light-years away from the person she was trying to form the bond with.

If Zash wasn’t stuck in that stupid little box, she might have tried to pull on the threads of the bond they had made when Hagara had first become her Apprentice. As it was pointless to do so, she saw no need in giving Zash the satisfaction of knowing she needed help.

Hagara ground her teeth against each other, she needed to focus, and her erratic thoughts that had for most of her life been a blessing now seemed to be a curse more than anything at this moment. Taking a deep breath through her nose Hagara focused on her and Ashara’s connection in the Force, working to try and use it or change it to act like the Jedi connection.

Breathe in, breath out; focus on the line, and the calm heart beats within her left breast.

Breathe in, breath out; follow that line down to the heart of another and feel the beat of a heart in another.

Breathe in, breath out; feed her own heart into the mind of the other.

Breathe in, breath out; hear the heart of her lover.

Silence greeted Hagara, exhaling her stress, she tried again, and again and again; every time she failed. Blood poured down her hands; her fingernails had broken through the skin of her palms from how tight her fists were clenched.

“Come on.” Hagara begged, wanting, needing Ashara to hear her heart, so that Ashara could know that she was not gone.

Hagara’s body began trembling in rage; this was not fair, this wasn’t right. Why couldn’t the Force grant her one thing? Just one damn thing! Slamming her face into the bed, she screamed, all her rage emptying her as she continued to scream and cry more, till her voice was sore and her voice croaked.

The anger left her, and nothing replaced it, leaving her empty and alone in the silent dormitory. This nothingness was so much worse than the anger that had boiled in her gut before; the anger could be directed, she could twist it into something else with dark enough joys; she could control it. The nothingness just sat there, festering in her gut. Worst of all, though, was that she did not understand it.

Exhaustion slowly overtook her body, and she passed out, falling asleep on the bed for the first time since arriving here.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

If the days of little sleep and poor relations with those around her were bad, waking up with the emptiness seemingly growing inside of her, filling up every crevice that it could find, was a thousand times worse. Her emotions often controlled her, something she had little interest in fixing, but they had been in control. Now with nothing, she was completely in control, as the nothingness held no sway over her, at least not in the same sense that her other emotions did.

As she trudged into the great hall, she looked up at the four banners, each of them unique yet so similar to each other. She made her way over to her table and sat down far away from everyone else, as she usually did. Grabbing a variety of foods that she had learned to enjoy, she wondered if anyone realized her clear lack of emotions.

After her plate was sufficiently pilled upon with food, she began digging into it as she always did. However, if anyone noticed the lack of her normal maddening desperation in how she ate, no one said anything. Leaving her to believe that no one actually saw a difference in her, as normally Luna, Hermione, or her mother would have said something by this point.

Just as those thoughts escaped her, a rough hand grabbed onto her shoulder tightly, something that would normally get someone killed if she was not so empty inside. Turning her head, her dull yellow eyes looking up who had grabbed onto her, she saw Moody staring down at her, both of his eyes focusing on her.

“Let me go.” Hagara demanded flatly, the lack of edge in her voice, actually making it more threatening.

“You’re goin’ to be needing help with the first task.” Moody stated, his hand still gripping her shoulder tightly.

Let me go, or I will remove your hand from your body, perhaps your head as well.” Hagara stated, her eyes flashing a sickly yellow.

I am goin’ to be teachin’ ya some spells lass. Now come on, we haven’t got all day.” Moody stated as he removed his hand from her shoulder and began limping out of the great hall, not waiting for her.

Cursing under her breath, Hagara grabbed a leg of some sort of bird, shoved it into her mouth, and began running after him. She quickly caught up to him and started eating the leg as they made their way through the castle towards Moody’s classroom.

The cold emptiness of the hallways in the early morning was an odd sort of comfort, the chill kept her from feeling sluggish, and the quiet was only interrupted by her and Moody’s footfalls as they made there was through. The gray stone walls were all decorated in an assortment of paintings, the characters in each of them happily moving about their environments created just for them.

The painting were not hard to get used to. The constant advertising and marketing campaigns on planets like Nar Shaddaa and the Imperial Fleet had gotten her used to moving images on screens. The only real difference with these was that they were paintings and not electronic… they also weren’t trying to sell her anything, though they were no less annoying.

She wished that someone would put rugs down these hallways; it would give the place a semblance of warmth and comfort that did not exist currently, especially when someone was walking down these halls when they were empty.

Though whoever kept this place clean was probably ecstatic to not have to deal with carpets. She knew how horrible it was to have to clean them, and that was with advanced technology and less foot traffic, plus not nearly as many children. Though the common room was heavily carpeted, so who knew what kind of horrors were under the rugs every time the cleaners were forced to clean them. Her pity went out to whoever was forced to clean this castle full of children.

Hagara yelped in surprise, so lost in her thoughts that she almost stepped off a dead end on the staircase. She glared at Moody, who was smirking at her as she backed up a few steps and waited for the stairs to move to where she and Moody needed it to go.

She wanted to find the ghost of whoever made this house of stupidity, and… _talk_ to them. Mayhaps while she was talking to them, she would knock a few screws back into place. Not that that would do any good, they were dead and couldn’t really rebuild the entire castle in a more sensible manner no matter how much she made them want to.

She pulled herself out of her twisted mind as they approached Moody’s classroom; he dragged her up here so she might as well pay attention to whatever he seemed interested in doing. It did not mean that she wasn’t going to be annoying, so she threw the bone of the leg she had eaten off to the corner of the classroom, uncaring if he saw it, even less so if he removed the mysterious points that this castle seemed so obsessed with.

“Now lass, I’m goin’ to be teachin’ ya how to summon objects. As I don’t have enough time to be teachin’ ya a hundred spells, I figure that I might as well get ya the ability to get somethin’ actually useful to ya.” Moody stated, leaning back on a desk as he looked at her with his real eye as his fake one spun around in the back of his head, looking at something behind him. Or he was just checking out his brain; Hagara really couldn’t guess what his eye might be up to.

“You can begin teaching.” Hagara stated after she realized that Moody was waiting for her to respond.

“Now the spell is an easy one, just a flick and the word _Accio_ followed by whatever it is that ya want.” Moody stated plainly.

“Let me show ya. Accio Bone!” Moody bellowed, followed by a small clattering sound before the leg bone she had thrown into the room came barreling at them through the air, straight into Moody’s free hand.

“Ya dropped this.” Moody stated flatly as he handed her the bone, the tiny pieces of meat that she had not been able to get off with her teeth or fingers now covered in dust.

“Now ya try, but be careful about what ya summon-

“Accio Chair!” Hagara yelled, not listening to what he said.

A chair flew at Hagara, only for her to blast it with the Force, preventing it from slamming into her. The two opposite forces caused the chair to explode into splinters that flew every which way through the room. Hagara protected herself with the Force while Moody protected himself with a light blue dome produced from his wand.

“I said be careful about what ya summon!” Moody yelled after the carnage had settled.

“I seem to have the spell under control, so I see no reason to stick around. Farewell Moody.” Hagara stated as she walked out of the room.

She did not wait for any form of response. She did not want to stick around and form any form of attachment to the man; this place was horrid, and she was content with it staying that way. It was immature of her; she knew that, behaving in such a way.

In the end, it did not matter to her, she knew what she needed, and if she survived these dragons, then she would better thank him for all he had done for her. She did not like thanking people, but if this spell proved to save her life, she felt that thanking him was the least she could do. And it would probably be the only thing she would do.

Walking back down the corridor of Hogwarts, she wracked her mind for more ideas of what to do so she could best face off against the beasts, wanting more power before she fought them. She passed by paintings, some of the canvases blank, as she tried to find some form of inspiration. Yet none of the paintings provided her any inspiration, least of all the ones that actually bothered to have something in them. A chill shot through her body as a corporal body passed through her without a care in the world.

Ghosts!

The idea hit her like the icy feeling of them just had. This horrible castle was full to the brim with ghosts, ghosts that she could siphon and strengthen her own power with. Her eyes flashed a bright yellow, having reinvigorated herself with this new idea. A broad grin spread over her face, a wicked grin. So many ghosts, who would miss one or two?

Her stride was filled with confidence as she walked down the castle hallway; even though she had not consumed a ghost, yet she felt like she was swelling with power. Soon enough, she would be truly filled with power.

Yes. She would be ready to face the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. Immediately after chapter 4 was posted my life literally went insane. School was crazy, (still is crazy though calmer than before.), life was just insane in general. Hopefully I can update more frequently, but I don't think I will be able to for long. College is just going to get crazier.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also Ashara/Hagara is confirmed, if you aren't into that this may not be the story for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter and chapters following will contain Homophobia and Transphobia, neither is too great in this chapter but I wanted to warn everyone as the tags were not in place before this chapters release.

Hagara sat cross-legged on her bed, the Force surrounding her as it gently lapped at her soul. She pushed her heartbeat out into the galaxy, hoping, desperately hoping that one would hear it. Ashara, if she heard it, she would know Hagara was alive; that would be the greatest gift she could possibly receive.

She breathed out her nose and in her mouth, her lungs filling to the brim with each breath. Pillows, blankets, and even the curtains around her bed floated as she fell deep in meditation, making herself a center point for the Force on this planet.

A weight was lifted from her shoulders; it was only her hair, now floating like it was underwater. Her clothes felt weightless on her body as well; soon enough, Hagara herself lost all sense of gravity and weight as the Force lifted her into the air through her meditations. The Force coiled warmly around her, a feeling only those who have mastered the Force could feel. It was like floating in a large bath of warm water, complete bliss, and utter relaxation.

This meditation was of her and Ashara’s own design, a mixture of the teachings of the Sith and Jedi. This meditation filled you with calmness and peace, yet it was made to be of service to oneself, to allow them the utmost pleasure when meditating. Not a meditation she would normally use, for she used it only in such circumstances when she felt she needed it most.

She exhaled deeply from her mouth, willing the Force to connect her to Ashara. She pushed it with the Force of a Sith and the gentle guidance of a Jedi; neither worked. She could not reach Ashara.

Pillows, blankets, curtains, as well as her hair, clothes, and self, fell from the air back to the floor of the world. She wanted to hit something, to scream; why did the Force deny her the ability to feel Ashara’s presence? What sick twisted fate was she being forced to endure?

Fitfully, she let sleep claim her, not bothering with preparing herself from the Dream World, having no desire to speak with anyone. So she let darkness claim her, and darkness rule her night.

* * *

Time Jump

* * *

Hagara had grown sick of breakfast and all other meals in the great hall. It had only just registered with her that she had; this food, this wonderful food, was not something she could live off of. She was used to going out for days on end, eating only rations or wildlife if the rations were not properly packed or managed; she was used to the dried food of her ship, which always had a slightly off taste to it when it was moistened and heated for a meal among her crew. This food was something she only had on rare occasions when she was among politicians or other high ranking Sith on Dromund Kaas.

What was wrong with her?

Like a pompous peacock, she was sitting here, complaining about the food in front of her; good food! She would have spit in the faces of people like her now. This was stupid of her; for much of her life, she worried about even getting enough food to survive till the next day, the next meal. Only a few years ago, she became a Sith, and already she sat here, like the Purebloods who had lived their whole lives in luxury.

She needed to redeem herself, throw herself back into harsh enough environments to never again be like this. A good long month or two on Hoth would do her some good, followed by a nice trip to Mustafar for a week or so. Then throw herself onto Balmorra, help the Empire push back against the resistance; fighting would do her words of good.

Right now, though, she could not do any of that, so she began stacking sausages onto her plate and began eating them as she always did, messily, and in every way any official person would disapprove of. Hoping that eating all this was in some way redemption for this stupidity that came over her. Homesickness that was the name for it, wasn’t it? She missed the slightly off food that had been dried and reheated on the Fury, she missed the rations for long trips; most of all, she missed eating with people she cared about.

She finished her plate, feeling more empty than before she had started, and much more irritable after having figured out what was making her feel this way, knowing that it was out of her control.

She marched out of the great hall, grumbling to herself as she stormed down the hallways, trying to clear her head. Her eyes burned a dangerous yellow-gold as she marched powerfully through the hallways, her metal boots slapping against the cold stone floor, the carpets only slightly blocking out the sound of metal on stone.

She tried to bring her mind to a blank, knowing that thoughts at this moment were only going to further frustrate and anger her. Pushing her thoughts to the side meant that she would be pushing new ones from entering, as well as suppressing her emotions slightly, which hindered her contention to the Force and her ability to sense what was around her. Which was of little importance; she was not in a dangerous place.

Suddenly her body collided into another, causing her to stumble back and the other person to fall to the floor. Regaining her balance as well as straightening herself to appear intimidating, she leered over the person she had crashed into, glaring down at them, her eyes burning orange in her anger.

“I will tell my father about this!” The girl yelled in a light voice from the floor, glaring up at Hagara with gray eyes that burned with hate; though Hagara could see doubt in them as well, well repressed, but she knew how to find such things.

“Tell your father what exactly?” Hagara asked, leering at the girl on the floor, who glared at her in return. Her hair was platinum and was slicked back and not quite to their shoulders, with gray eyes, a noble face, and wearing the Slytherin robes; she was the model for a little rich princess. A little slip of a girl, with many feminine traits, light as they were; a delicate flower that seemed to be the essence of spoiled.

“What do you think Potter!” She yelled, which only made Hagara leer over her more.

“I am Kallig; I suggest you learn that and commit it to memory, or you will have problems, Little Miss Malfoy.” Hagara’s grin was feral.

“I am not a girl!” Malfoy yelled, incredibly upset as they sat on the floor, their emotions seeming to get the better of them. Perhaps their day had been exceptionally poor, and this was finally the breaking point.

"Not a girl?" Hagara asked, mostly to herself.

"No, I am a boy, man, male..." Malfoy trickled off, unsure of what to say.

Hagara kneeled down so she was almost level with Malfoy, her feral grin no longer holding the same edge it had earlier. “How about we make a deal Malfoy, I call you by your preferred pronouns; in turn, you call me by my real last name, Kallig. As well as calling me by my own title, of Darth in place of Miss.”

“Does that seem like a fair deal to you?” Hagara asked, smiling down at Malfoy, who didn’t know how to react to an offer suddenly being made.

He didn’t seem to be able to respond, Hagara having caught him off guard, and he didn’t seem to be in the best emotional state at the moment either. “It isn’t a deal, by the way. I will refer to you as you prefer to be referred to as a man. I would just like that in return, you refer to me the way I prefer.” With that, she got back up to her feet, pulling Mister Malfoy up with the Force back into a standing position.

“Farewell.” Hagara called as she began walking back down the hallway, her previous grief forgotten.

* * *

Perspective Shift: Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco watched as Potter, no Kallig, turned the corner of the hallway and disappeared, going who knows where. A weird feeling filled his chest, and not the normal feeling of the tight binder he wore; a good feeling. She had called him he.

He didn’t have to force her with threats of his father, not that his father would actually do anything about it, nor did he have to make any other threat about ruining her life. He didn’t even have to repeatedly tell her. She just did. It made him feel good, to just be called what he wanted to be called without having to defend himself, his identity.

She even helped him back to his feet afterward, with her weird abilities no less. Maybe it was because she did not want to touch him? Did she find him freakish or abnormal to the point she refused to touch him?

He didn’t think so, even if his doubts and anxieties told him that that was the case. When she had picked him up like that, it had not felt like magic in its cold, rough grab that does everything with cold precision. This ability was warm and personal when it wrapped around him and brought him back to his feet. It was like a strange hug in a way, or being held by a giant hand.

A smile spread over his chapped lips. He smiled because she had accepted him without question. She didn’t even force him to call her Kallig, despite all the times he had heard her demand it of others. 

Perhaps this weird feeling in his chest was just that. Gratitude, that someone a complete stranger really. Had accepted him for who he was.

A part of him did not want to go to breakfast, knowing exactly what would happen when he entered. He would be judged; he wouldn’t be called by what he wanted to be called.

The smile fell from his face as he remade his impassible face. The face of the perfect Pureblood, who did not have time for such lowlifes as Mudbloods and Halfbloods. His signature sneer crossed his face, and then he made his way over to the great hall to get breakfast.

* * *

Perspective Shift: Hagara

* * *

The library was one of her few sanctuaries in this place; it was quiet, people were not allowed to disturb others, and information was abundant. Right now, that information was also required, which only made this a more valuable place to be.

Piles of books sat on her table, all of them about Hogwarts. She skimmed through them at a rapid pace, trying to find the areas that talked about ghosts, hoping to find one that she could consume that no one would miss when it was gone.

The house ghosts were all immediately removed from that list; they were far too important to everyone here; plus, people would realize they were gone quickly. Binns might be missed, though it might actually be a good thing if that ghost was gone, allowing for an actual teacher to teach students history; she just didn’t want to have that thing stuck in her head constantly.

Peeves, on the other hand, would not be missed. She did not know, though, if she even could consume a Poltergeist, and even if she could, he was again well known enough for people to realize that he was missing.

Most other ghosts hardly got a footnote in these books, which would normally be good, as they were not important enough to be missed. The only problem was that these footnotes were so vague that she didn’t even know where to look to find them. Plus, many had titles, such as Lord and Lady, which meant that they were important, even if not to this book.

“What are you looking for?” A young and soft voice asked from somewhere Hagara could not see.

“Who is there?” Hagara asked softly as to not bother Madam Prince. As she looked around, a young red-haired girl poked out from behind a bookshelf looking sheepish, perhaps nervous after being called upon by Hagara.

“I’m Ginny Weasley.” The red-haired girl stated softly, embarrassed for some reason that Hagara couldn’t fathom.

“Ginny Weasley… come here.” Hagara demanded, twisting her hand around to gesture for the girl to come forward; while also nudging her forward with the Force.

Hagara observed her as she approached; the young girl was very fit, fitter than almost all the other Quasi-Force Users here. Yet she was still young and supple; she imagined that Ginny was the fantasy of many men and women here and probably had someone asking her out often.

“People don’t start a conversation with ‘what are you looking for?’ without reason. What is your reason?” Hagara asked, intertwining her fingers as her elbow sat on the table, then resting her chin on her crossed fingers, raising an eyebrow to emphasize her question.

“I… um… I wanted to see if I could help you. I have been hearing about you, that you are struggling to adjust to Hogwarts. Since you have been put at only a year ahead of me, I thought that I might be able to help with questions you might have.” Ginny said sheepishly, refusing to meet Hagara’s eyes with her own.

“Well… if you are interested in helping me, I do have a question that I have been wanting an answer to for a little while.” Hagara stated slyly, enjoying the obvious discomfort that the girl had talking to her.

“Oh… what question is that exactly?” Ginny asked softly, twiddling her fingers together.

“I want to know if there are any ghosts at Hogwarts who aren’t well known. There are the House Ghost’s obviously, but everyone knows them, as well as Peeves. I want to find a ghost that no one cares about.” Hagara stated, making Ginny have to lean in since she was talking so quietly.

Ginny was quiet for a long moment, the young girl taking the question into consideration before answering it. Hagara was more than willing to wait for an answer, preferring a well thought out answer than the first thing that popped into the girls head. So she sat there and waited, watching Ginny with her chin resting on her crossed fingers.

Finally, Ginny answered. “In the girls' bathroom, on the second floor, is a ghost called Moaning Myrtle. People know of her, not a lot, mind you, but a few people do. Myrtle never leaves the bathroom, though, and almost no one ever enters the bathroom either.” She’d become more confidant as she continued to speak, only to trickle off back to being shy and embarrassed after she had finished giving her information.

“Thank you, Ginny Weasley, for helping me find what I am looking for.” Hagara stated, slipping her fingers out from under herself so that she could start putting the books back up into neat stacks to later put back where they belong.

“It’s… it’s no big deal.” Ginny muttered; she was nervous about being around Hagara.

It clicked at that moment; she had seen a few other people doing the same thing, but this was the first time she had interacted with one of them. Ginny Weasley had a crush on her. Oh! A wonderful idea popped into Hagara’s head, one that would make Ginny’s face redder than her hair.

A small evil smile spread over Hagara’s face.

“Oh, Ginny, but it is a big deal.” Hagara said, leaning forward, so she was closer to the girl who stood on the other side of the table from her.

“I’m glad I could help then.” Ginny stammered, a small blush adorning her cheeks as she tried desperately not to look down at Hagara’s chest, though her clothing revealed little if any cleavage.

“I think you deserve a reward for all that you have done for me, don’t you think?” Hagara’s slick voice stated slyly, standing up from her chair while still leaning forward on the desk. Before she slowly made her way around to where Ginny stood, who was quickly turning red.

“It really wasn’t a big deal.” Ginny was red as her hair at this point; Hagara had to suppress a laugh. The poor girl was so flustered it was adorable. “I could think of a few ways to reward such a good girl, but what do you think? How should I reward you?” Hagara stated as she leaned forward till they were eye level, with Ginny now desperately keeping eye contact as a way to prevent her eyes from wandering to anywhere else.

“I… um, I go!” Ginny stated suddenly before rushing off, face scarlet with embarrassment; Hagara laughed, trying desperately to not offend Madam Prince by being too loud, and failing miserably at it. The poor girl was mortified, but it was so funny to see her so embarrassed as well.

After calming herself down, which took a few minutes, Hagara cleaned up her books and set them back where they belonged. After she finished putting the books back, she exited the library, heading to the girls' bathroom on the second floor; wanting to get this done now.

She would apologize to Ginny later; maybe make something for her? Though really, the only thing Hagara could make was make her enemies disappear. She doubted a thirteen-year-old needed a hitman, though, so that was off the table.

She had plenty of time to think on that, though, anyway; right now, she needed to keep her attention on the present. She was going to eat a ghost, hopefully, more, but right now, this was her only option. Perhaps if she felt the need to later, she could eat more ghosts, but it was safer to start out with one, especially since she was on a much shorter time crunch than the first time she ate a bunch of ghosts, and that turned out wonderfully last time.

Even with the Voss Teachings and the Mother Machine, she did not trust herself to eat a whole swarm of ghosts in quick succession again. Especially now since she did not have access to either of those two protections if something went wrong. It didn’t mean she couldn’t eat any besides this Moaning Myrtle, though.

She paused when her foot landed in water instead of echoing off stone. Looking down, she saw a large puddle leaking out from a closed-door near the end of the hall, the girls’ bathroom on the second floor, Moaning Myrtle’s location. She smirked as she took another step into the water; her shoes were sealed, so no water leaked into them. Step after step, she took through the water till she reached the door; the bottom splintered and the rest moldy, this destruction wrought from decades of water running out under it.

She grabbed the rusty door handle and twisted the knob, which squeaked from lack of use. Slowly she opened the door; the screeching of the hinges drowned out from the water pouring out from every sink and toilet in this facility. Luckily the water was clean, neither toilet nor sink having been used in ages.

She walked into the room, the water rising to her ankles, but thankfully not breaching her shoes. She looked around the place with her cold yellow eyes, taking it all in; the walls were moldy from decades of humid summers, and the floor was cracked from the water tearing at it for just as long. A hole existed where there once must have been a sink, had a pipe exploded due to lack of care? Either way, age had not been kind to this place.

“Myrtle!” Hagara called, hoping that bringing the ghost forward would be the hardest step in this process. No answer came, though the water seemed to start pouring from the sinks and toilets with more vigor than before.

“I have come to make a deal with you Myrtle.” Hagara stated as she walked further into the room, looking into each of the stalls, wondering if the ghost was hiding in one of them.

She paused when she heard crying from the stall, furthest back from the entrance. She stalked forward, each step careful as to not disturb the water any more than she had to, hoping that she could catch the ghost by surprise. She reached the door and swung it open and saw nothing.

Yet, crying still came from this bathroom stall. Confused, she stepped into the stall while bringing her hand to her lightsaber; the weapon probably wouldn’t do anything to fight the spirit, but it was comforting to hold nonetheless. Yet when she reached the toilet, she was who she was looking for. For inside the bowl was the head of a young girl with dark hair and big round glasses. Her clothes were that of a Hogwarts student; at least the little bit of clothes Hagara could see from inside the bowl.

“Myrtle?” Hagara asked, squatting down, so she was closer to being level with the toilet, the constantly flowing water coming from it having long removed any disgusting things from inside it.

The girl pouted before floating out of the toilet; Hagara rose with her till they were both eye level, though Myrtle’s feet were a considerable distance from the ground for her to be level with Hagara. “What do you want?” The ghost cried, the toilet water seeming to rise as she got upset.

“I have come to make a deal with you.” Hagara stated plainly, ignoring the coldness of her boots as the water continued to flow over them.

“A deal, what deal could you make with me?” Myrtle accused, seemingly suspecting that Hagara was up to something, which she was to be perfectly honest, though it did not do anything that would directly harm the girl.

“I wish to borrow your strength and use it as my own. In return, you will be free from this place and be with me.” Hagara stated plainly, knowing that being straight with a ghost was always best, though this ghost was very different from any ghost she had interacted with before.

“How would you do that?” Myrtle asked, sounding curious. Looking at her robes, she saw that this girl was once a student of Ravenclaw; perhaps she could use that to convince her to join.

“I know a ritual, a dark ritual, which will allow me to bind a ghost to my being and take their strength for my own as long as they are with me.” Hagara explained, leaning forward to the ghost, who inched back out of habit from when she was alive.

“Why would I want to go with you?” Myrtle asked suddenly; she was curious, yet weary of Hagara. She was trying to find an excuse and to express her concerns, but really how many of those could a ghost have, being dead already.

“Through me, you will get to see the world unlike you ever have before, for I have been to more places than you could imagine, and in my mind… you will see them all.” Hagara proclaimed boldly, smiling widely as her eyes flashed a bright yellow, which made her girl shy back.

“You have its eyes.” She stated softly, weary of Hagara.

“Who’s eyes?” Hagara asked, curious despite herself, as she did not know anyone else who had eyes like her own on this world.

“The thing that killed me.” She whispered, inching further back till she was halfway into the back wall of the bathroom stall.

“I remember looking into its big, sickly yellow eye, and then I was dead.” Myrtle stated, pushing herself further into the wall.

“I am not your killer Myrtle, though I will tell you that I have killed many people with eyes like my own, so it is possible that I killed your assailant.” Hagara did not believe what she said in the slightest; no Sith would willingly come here, much less to just kill a child, and she had not seen signs of anyone going to the Dark Side on this world, not like how the Sith did anyways. But if she could convince this girl to come with her, well, a little deception was never a bad thing.

“It wasn’t a person.” Myrtle stated, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly uncomfortable about talking about her death and her killer.

“I have felled many things besides man, Myrtle.” Hagara stated softly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“So… will you join me? I can show you things that you could not have begun to imagine, and I can free you at any time. In fact, I can make a deal for when to free you if you want some assurance.” Hagara stated, looking straight into the ghost's eyes as she spoke so that her point could not be misinterpreted.

“I… I want to join you, but first, we have to make a deal.” Myrtle stated, floating forward, so she was out of the wall.

“I would not have it any other way.” Hagara stated, slipping off her left-hand glove.

“I will free you when I can go back to my home; in the time between then and now, I will use your power to further my own.” Hagara stated, staring straight into Myrtle’s own eyes, dead as they were. “Do you accept this offer?” Hagara asked.

“I do.” Myrtle stated softly, nervous despite herself.

“So I shall mark it, in my own blood and flesh.” Hagara stated, drawing out a long, twisted knife, and set it in the open palm of her left hand. Closing her hand around the blade, she held it tight, almost breaking the skin on the sharp edge of the blade.

“You are mine.” With that, she sharply pulled the blade from her hand, tearing through her skin and flesh, causing blood to pour from her hand onto the water covered floor.

Immediately, dark purple smoke began to rise from the blood before going into Myrtle's ghostly body. As it entered her, her blue corporal form began turning purple. Hagara held out her hands as the last of the purple smoke entered Myrtle; immediately, her body was lifted high into the air as her body was funneled to Hagara’s own. The ghostly purple matter collected into Hagara, making her eyes glow the same color as the ghostly essence; her body poured red with water like Sith magic.

Then, Myrtle was gone. Hagara fell to her knees, feeling the power flowing through her, overwhelming her; all that strength was now her own. She took deep labored breaths as the red Sith magic dripped off her; disappearing the moment, it touched the water covered ground. Her eyes stopped glowing purple, though hints of the color were still visible, like flakes among a sea of yellow that was her eyes.

As her breathing calmed, she became aware that she was wet, kneeling in the water had soaked through her pants legs. Though she was still worn down from consuming Myrtle, Hagara stood up, her knees shaky from both the cold and how weak she was from this excursion.

“Thank you Myrtle.” Hagara said as she leaned on the stall of the bathroom, panting heavily. Several minutes passed before she was able to push herself off the wall and make her way out of the bathroom; even still, she was tired.

Slowly she made her way back to her room, the many flights of stairs feeling like more of a curse than ever before. Eventually, she made it up though, and without a care in the world, she stripped off her pants, robes, and armor before flopping onto the bed.

In only her undershirt and underwear, she quickly allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Hagara sat at the Ravenclaw table, avoiding her own house and all those from Beauxbaton who sat at her table; she was grumpy this morning. Having fallen asleep as early as she had yesterday meant that she had woken up at three in the morning, making this was the first thing she had been able to eat in literally twelve hours. So she was grumpy like a three-year-old would be grumpy because she was hungry. This immaturity on her own part only seemed to further frustrate her.

She was so engrossed in her food that she did not realize someone was approaching her till they sat down beside her; though she could sense who it was easy enough, she would not easily forget that blinding peace that exuded off of them.

“Luna.” Hagara stated between mouthfuls of food.

“Yes Hagara?” Luna asked, smiling happily and innocently, not a worry in her mind.

“You are the one who came to me, not I to you, so ask your questions, for I have none in return.” Hagara stated lamely as she reluctantly pulled away from her food, though her hands and face were still covered in the juices of her meal.

“I wanted to ask how you are today; you seem more infested than normal.” Luna stated; her sentence not at all strange in her own mind. But it made other students at her table back further away from her, not that there was much room to do that.

“I see… is that all Luna?” Hagara asked after popping a finger from her mouth, wanting to get back to her food instead of just the leftover juices on her fingers.

“I wanted to learn some of your magic; it seems fun, being able to open doors with just a wave of your hand.” Luna stated, mimicking the motion, which made Hagara snort softly.

“I can teach you… after the first task. I don’t have a lot of time; plus, I need to find a suitable place to teach you.” Hagara stated, her fingers itching to grab another chunk of food to dig into.

“Okay! Thank you Hagara.” Luna said happily, though she did not leave from where she was sitting. Seeing that she wasn’t going to leave, Hagara just got back to her food and ignored Luna, who sat next to her.

As she ate, her mind wondered. Did she have enough power to defeat the dragons? Had she done enough research on the beast to know the best way to fight it? How would she stop its fire attacks? All questions that she did not have the answer for yet. But by the time she learned would be the time she was actually facing off against the beast, she did not like leaving this up to fate. That meant she would have to eat another ghost, preferably a more powerful one than Myrtle, perhaps even something more on the lines of Horak-mul.

It would probably be best to just wander around, in all honesty. She had not learned of any ghosts while she searched the library; it was complete chance that she ran into Ginny, who happened to have information useful to her. So really, it would be just as useful to wander around aimlessly till she found a ghost.

Except she did not have to run around aimlessly, she had the Force on her side; with it, she could sense a powerful ghost like the one she was hoping to consume. She smirked as she stood up from the table. Planning out things always left her in a good mood, especially when the plans were so full proof that the only way she would not find what she was looking for was if it didn’t exist. So with confidence in her step, she made her way out of the great hall, her eyes flashing a bright and dangerous color as she left.

Opening herself up to the Force entirely, she left hundreds of presences, living and dead, powerful and weak, old and young; it was like a painting spread across a three-dimensional canvas; it was beautiful. Every presence was entirely unique, like a thousand shades of a plethora of colors across the canvas; it was a gorgeous painting. If Sith and Jedi did not war, if they were not needed for a single thing, she imagined that they would all simply allow this tapestry to consume them.

She focused on it, trying to tune out the true splendor of it so that she could focus on what she wanted to find, a ghost of considerable power. Her mind races across the castle and the grounds surrounding it, feeling every presence in her hopes of finding what she was looking for. A bold presence warm and strong, a cold one shriveled yet beautiful like a star, hundreds more all between or outside such feeling as those two.

Then, like striking gold, she found what she was searching for. A presence, more powerful than all but a few in this castle, it was just sitting there, on the seventh floor, almost like it was waiting to be taken.

A large smile spread across her face, though her eyes turning a bright yellow only made her smile that of a nightmarish design and not something recognized as happiness. Quickly she made her way past students, teachers, and ghosts alike, her mind solely focused on reaching this being of immense power. She was nearly at the staircase before a surprisingly strong arm grabbed her and pulled her into a small closet.

Looking at who had dared grab her, she was met with the thin face of a woman. Her hair was curly and blonde, cut, so it sat on the top of her head, and half-hidden by a large green hat that matched the rest of her attire except for the large red glasses sat on her nose, the same color as her painted lips. In her hand were a notebook and quill, though when she released them, they continue to float like her hands were still holding onto them.

“Miss Potter, how lovely to see you! I am Rita Skeeter, and I have wanted to conduct an interview with you for ages, but I have never had the chance! Well, except now that is.” She giggled happily at her joke if it could ever be called one; Hagara hated her.

“I am Kallig, not Potter, you half braided nitwit! I have stated this enough times already that this entire planet should know my name by now.” Hagara glared harshly, her eyes nearly glowing in the dark closet.

“Yes, yes, let’s get on with the questions!” Rita stated flippantly, clearly ignoring everything Hagara was saying, which probably made it hard to write something about her; the quill began writing without anything having been said, leaving Hagara even more confused about this whole ordeal.

“So you have been missing from the public eye for a long time Miss Potter; where were you all this time?” Rita asked, ignoring Hagara’s statement entirely, frustrating her and making her eyes flash dangerously, which Rita either missed or ignored.

“If you continue to call my Potter, I will rip your tongue out, and I am not telling you where I have been; I am allowed my privacy.” Hagara stated, fuming with barely concealed rage, getting more and more irritated as that quill continued to noisily scratch at the paper.

“Interesting, so you like having a private life; what exciting things do you do in your private time?” Rita asked, clearly not getting the memo that Hagara did not want to talk about the subject.

“Kill idiots who annoy me.” Hagara stated lamely, hoping to get a reaction out of the woman, but she seemed to be ignoring Hagara entirely.

“Do you have any love life? I’m sure the public would be enthralled with that.” Rita said excitedly, somehow ignoring the very dark atmosphere surrounding Hagara.

“I am not talking about that with you.” Hagara stated harshly, her eyes like molten metal in how they burned with seething rage.

“What was it like to travel through the Goblet of Fire?” Rita asked, seemingly changing the subject. She crossed her hands on her lap and leaning forward, getting into Hagara’s personal space.

“Since I was drunk at the time… not fun.” Hagara stated, thankful to have a question that didn’t seem to be inherently horrible, though the still continuous scratching of the quill was getting on her nerves.

“Ooh, were you drinking with someone before you were brought here?” Rita asked, her voice suggesting that Hagara was with someone doing intimate things with the alcohol.

“I was alone, working.” Hagara stated tiredly, not caring enough about the woman to even try to annoy her anymore. Especially since she was ignoring everything that Hagara told her.

“Why were you drinking then? Did you have a breakup perhaps?” Rita asked, seemingly unable to get out of Hagara’s love life.

“No.” Hagara stated, as there was no point in explaining anything to Rita, she wouldn’t listen.

“How do you feel after learning that James Potter is missing?” Rita asked excitedly, hoping to get other drama perhaps? She leaned closer to Hagara, pushing further into her personal space.

“I don’t care.” Hagara stated lamely, not even wanting to bother with correcting this woman if only to be rid of her sooner.

“Are your parents aware of your exciting private life?” Rita asked; Hagara wanted to stab her with a real knife, not a lightsaber; she wanted to watch this woman bleed.

“My parents aren’t aware of my existence.” Hagara stated, glaring at the woman.

“Tell me, who do you prefer, Viktor Krum or Cedric Diggory?” Rita asked completely out of the blue, getting so close to Hagara that Hagara could feel the woman’s warm breath on her cheeks because apparently this horrid woman never learned to breathe out her nose.

“Prefer?” Hagara asked, confused about what she meant when stating that. Prefer them for what? Someone who could defend her if they had to fight a bunch of people? Both of them would get in her way, but she assumed that Viktor would be slightly better than Cedric on that front.

“Romantically Hagara, think, there are two boys in this tournament; surely something spicy must be brewing behind closed doors?” Rita said, her words like sandpaper against Hagara’s ears. Romantically? Why in the Force itself would she want to be with either of those idiots? “So which do you prefer, Cedric or Viktor?”

“Fleur.” Hagara stated lamely, hoping to get mild amusement from this woman by stating someone who wasn’t an option on her idiotic list.

“No, no, romantically Miss Potter, the press isn’t interested in your friendship with the French girl. The people want to know who you are attracted to.” Rita stated as her pen went haywire on the notes, flying from page to page at a breakneck speed. Hagara half expected it to break from stress.

“I would happily have Fleur bend me over and take me at whatever angle she so wished. Except I won’t let her, for reasons, you are not privy to. Now get on with real questions Skeeter, this has been a monumental waste of my time so far.” Hagara stated, glaring at the woman harshly.

The quill suddenly started ripping apart several pages it had written before write on a new one.

“No, no, I think I have enough to write something _special_ for Witch Weekly.” Rita said happily as her quill finally stopped writing.

Getting up, she quickly left the area, leaving Hagara to sit there, confused as all get out about what had just happened. She quickly turned those thoughts out in favor of finding that ghost that she had sensed on the seventh floor.

She took the stairs two at a time, only stopping when the stairs themselves decided to stop in front of nothing. Even with those delays, she was able to quickly reach the seventh floor and where she intended to go. Only one problem remained; there was only a wall where a room should have been.

She looked around, wondering if she someone managed to miss the door, but she only found a weird painting of what looked to be giant deformed humans attempting to dance. It was a hideous painting, but it did not provide her any insight into where this door was supposed to be. She opened her mind entirely to the Force once again, only to confirm that the presence she was feeling was just on the other side of this wall, yet no door existed to enter this room.

She began pacing, hoping that walking would clear her mind and not wanting to lose the location in case someone were to happen in her absence. She needed to find the ghost, gain its strength; but she couldn’t get in-

She was pacing in front of a large door… but a wall had been there just moments ago. Had she wandered off? She couldn’t have; the horrid painting was still there on the wall. But this door was not here before, she was sure of it. Feeling she might be going mad, she opened the door and proceeded inside. The room was massive, larger than the great hall itself; massive sealing went nearly a hundred feet high, and walls went on for so long that the far ends of them were slightly burry when she looked at them across the long distance. Yet what astounded her most of all was the sheer amount of trash in this massive room. Piles upon piles of things created a maze-like construct out of this room; with some of the stacks nearly reaching the ceiling.

Clothes, trinkets, and so, so many books sat in this mass of garbage; it was a hoarder's dream; and her nightmare. That did not matter now, though, because now she was able to feel the strength of this spirit completely, even when not open to the Force. Its presence was like a guiding light, a beacon that showed her a clear path to it, despite the massive maze-like construct of the piles of things accumulated over what could possibly be hundreds of years.

She weaved her way through the piles expertly, like she knew the place; in a way she did, she could sense the maze, and the spirit called to her, telling her all that she did not know. Soon enough, with the expert guidance of the spirit, she arrived at a small clearing. In the middle of this clearing was a small pile of boxes and near the top of this pile was a beautifully decorator wooden box, a magnificent eagle carved into the wood. That box was what she was looking for; she knew it, even though she did not understand why.

Carefully she opened the box, revealing a beautiful blue-clothed inside, with a small crown of silver sitting inside the box. The crown radiated with power, so overwhelming in its strength; it was beautiful. Carefully she lifted it from the box and examined it.

“Who has come to me? I was supposed to be hidden away where no one could ever find me?” A calm, ghostly voice stated behind her; she stiffened her posture, ready to fight the spirit, and knowing that she could win against it.

“I am the Dark Lord Kallig, I come looking for power, and with you, I have found it.” Hagara stated, turning around to face the ghost. The ghost was tall and thin, wearing plain black robes, though now with a bluish quality to them, he looked quite noble. Especially with his thin face and gaunt cheeks, as well as the slicked-back dark hair, he could have been someone of high status before he died. Though the only thing that really stuck out was his eyes, red as blood and slit, like that of a snake, still bright and not at all affected by death.

The ghostly man approached her, his feet not quite touching the ground, which made him both appear taller and above mortals; he was trying to appear as a god to her. She watched him carefully with her yellow eyes, though he seemed to be ignoring her analyses in favor of his own analyses of her.

“A new name, a new face, but I would know you anywhere.” The ghost stated, standing now right in front of her.

“My master.” The ghost bowed low, his hair completely unaffected by gravity.

“I wish to consume you so that I may be strong enough to face the challenges ahead.” Hagara stated, not caring who this ghost thought her to be if it ever turned against her, she would already be in control of it; worst-case scenario, she would simply release it.

“Of course, my master, I am yours to join with once again.” They stated, standing from their bow.

“Then I will mark this in blood.” Hagara stated, lifting her dagger up and running it once again across her left hand, which had yet to heal from the last time she had cut it; she spilled blood onto the floor, and the ghost smiled happily as the purple smoke began entering him.

“Oh, how I have longed to be whole again, master! Finally, we will be free to rule this world as we rightfully should.” The ghost stated madly before being pulled into Hagara, the red Sith Magic dripping off her as her eyes once again turned purple.

Soon only remnants of the ghost remained, but right as she was about to consume the last of it, another streamline of purple mist slammed into her side, throwing off her balance and making the red Sith magic pour off her stronger than ever. She did not know what was happening. Why would another ghost be joining her? She had not made a deal with any other.

That thought was cut off as yet another streamline of purple mist slammed into her from the other direction causing her to stagger forward, her eyes glowing a bright purple as more and more energy entered her being. Her mind was going blank with all that was happening; something was going very, very wrong.

Again, another streamline of the purple ghost essence crashed into her, followed immediately by a fourth. They consumed her being, overwhelming her, then the ghost was gone, as were the other four points of energy. The red, liquid-like Sith magic stopped pouring from her. Everything had stopped like nothing had happened to begin with, but oh, so much did.

She could not see her own eyes, but she knew that more specs of purple had stuck in them, as her eyes always did when consuming a ghost.

Something else felt different about this ghostly experience; she did not feel tired after consuming it; she felt energized. She also couldn’t feel the ghosts’ power in her veins. Yet she had just consumed what she assumed to be five ghosts, all at once even. That would mark her as having seven ghosts, more than she had consumed the first time she had been forced to gain power through the dead.

Worriedly she sparked her Force Lightning across her fingers; upon seeing the thick and powerful bolts, she knew that she had obtained his power; it just didn’t feel like his, though. It felt like her own.

Confused, she slowly made her way out of this labyrinth of a room, her mind still reeling from what had happened, but she did not even know how to begin the thought. When she finally exited the door, she turned around to look at it, still slightly confused because of its strange appearance, but when she looked behind her, all she saw was a wall. She stared for a long moment, wondering what had just happened.

Upon looking at the Force Lightning dancing across her fingers, she confirmed once again that she had obtained the power of the ghost, or more accurately ghosts. Even though she did not know how, she knew that this was going to be big and was going to change something in the future, be it distant or soon. She just knew that the future was about to become very different.

* * *

Unknown

* * *

He breathed heavily and deeply, his hands bound, and tear streaks long dried on his face. Hunger ate at him like a desperate animal clawing at its cage. Pain, it was all he could think about, all he could feel, and all he could see.

Why had he done it; he made the mistake once before, and he made it again. Both times it had led to this. It led to pain. Why was he so foolish? Fresh tears refused to fall from his face; it had been far too long since he had had water, and his body was now acting under its own will and not his own.

Rusty iron creaked, poisoning the blissful and torturous silence that his ears had lived in for so long. He blearily looked up at the sound, his eyes too foggy to see what had come for him. Upon feeling a cool liquid on his lips, he greedily drank at it, yet even after he had had his fill, his lips and throat were far too dry to say his thanks to whoever had given him such sweet water.

They seemed to have no interest in communication either, for once again, he heard the horrible creek of iron. Before, he was once again left to silence, silence that ate at him slowly, till darkness once again took over his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting a long time to write those last few parts. What do you think is going on?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> The beginning of this chapter has a lot of homophobia, rather disgusting homophobia at that (I am repulsed with my creation) Anyone who is sensitive to homophobia you can skip ahead to "Perspective Shift: Fleur" Some of the stuff that happened is explained in that part, but it is not explicit to nearly the degree that the opening is.
> 
> Another warning, this chapter contains a lot of violence and gore, so be warry of that as well.

Hagara was drinking from a goblet at the great hall, having just finished her breakfast; butterbeer was the only thing remotely good to drink, especially compared to pumpkin juice. Whatever psychopath made that drink deserved to be thrown to the Dread Masters. Her drink was interrupted though, by Lily of all people sitting down next to her; she was angry. The thoughts floating at the front of Lily's mind were confused and disjointed, which did not give Hagara much of an idea to what had gotten the woman so riled up.

“When did you talk to Rita Skeeter?” Lily demanded, her eyes blazing a brilliant green.

“Oh, that woman, umm… I was dragged into a closet by her the other day to do an interview.” Hagara stated lazily, not interested in the reporter in the slightest. “Why do you ask?”

“Because she wrote this!” Lily exclaimed, throwing a magazine of all things onto the table. These people were so old fashioned that it gave Hagara a headache sometimes. The fact that they had paper books was horrible all by itself, but the fact that they wrote on paper and published news on it as well was abysmal. Where did they even get all the wood to make paper?

“She is a reporter; isn’t it her job to write news, if whatever we talked about could even be called news?” Hagara stated lamely as she looked at the paper on the table with disinterest.

“Do you know what she wrote about you?” Lily asked seething. She would probably make a good Sith Hagara thought; she was very fiery, passionate, and fierce.

“No, I prefer not to waste any more paper than necessary.” Hagara stated, silently judging Lily for using such a product.

“You are impossible, sometimes! Here read it!” Lily demanded, pushing the paper against Hagara’s chest. Grabbing the paper, Hagara began to read it.

It was called _Hagara Potter’s Tragic Lifestyle_ , and it seemed to mostly be about how she had been keeping out of the public eye and speculation as to how she had remained so hidden for so long and why she was so old. Then the worst started to get into the article. It speculated about her relationships, primarily romantic, but also with her parents, even insinuating that they were abusive towards her, or perhaps just neglectful to her.

It called her an alcoholic, saying, “ _She drinks to forget the pain of not being loved by her own mother and father, who are so horrible to her that she cannot even say that she misses Mr. James Potter. Though her eyes tell all of her lose and fear of the man who does not even love her._ ”

From then on, it only got worse. “ _So desperate for a mother's love, Hagara has thrown herself at any woman she can find. Deprived women have taken advantage of Hagara for this, coursing her to share in their perverted kinks of taking pleasure from another woman. Even though she is now in the private eye, women still try to take advantage of her. Miss Fleur Delacour, another champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, seems to be the most prominent woman out of all others who are trying to tempt Hagara, who is powerless to stop this. Hagara herself even stated, ‘Fleur would bend me over and take me at whatever angle she so wished.’_

Hagara stopped reading. Igniting her fingers with lightning, she burned the whole magazine to ash, uncaring if the people here learned of that power. Lily sat there the entire time, her own face set in grim rage, though a slight bit of surprise seemed to flutter to the surface of her mind for a moment after Hagara burned the paper before hateful thoughts once again took over her mind.

“I did not say any of that rubbish.” Hagara stated, her eyes burning like the event horizon of a black hole.

“I will be throwing the full power of House Potter at this and get it removed, and get an official apology from Witch Weekly, and an apology from Skeeter herself.” Lily stated though she seemed to only be saying what she was allowed to do, not what she wanted. Normally Hagara would be the little devil on the shoulder and try to tempt Lily into doing something far more drastic, but right now, she just wanted her own revenge.

“Where is Rita Skeeter?” Hagara demanded her voice like the iron jaws of a bear trap, deadly and terrifying. “Tell me where she is; because I am going to kill her.”

Standing up, Hagara pulled her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, the crimson blade humming eerily, silencing the great hall. Her metal boots slammed into the stone floor with each step she took towards the doors to the great hall, her robes billowing behind her. She was going to find that woman and rip her hands off. See how well she could write after that.

“Hagara, wait!” Lily called; Hagara ignored her as she threw the doors open with the Force.

She continued to march forward through the castle, having no idea where Skeeter was or even if she was still here. Hagara did not care though, she was going to continue to look for what woman, and when she found her, she would kill her.

“Hagara, Rita Skeeter isn’t at Hogwarts!” Lily called out, stopping Hagara in her tracks from going down the hallway.

“Listen, go talk to Fleur; she is probably dealing with a lot right now as well. She was the one Rita used as an attacking point. I will deal with Rita; you just need to go talk to Fleur.” Lily stated, obviously trying to stop her from killing Rita. Hagara stood stock still, rage boiling inside her, so much more than she knew what to deal with.

“I know that you are angry Hagara. I am as well; I am furious. She not only called me such horrible things, but she threw you into such a bad and awkward situation. You have every right to be mad at her, to hate her, but you can’t do anything about it; you just have to let things play out.” Lily stated, her voice filled with her own pain as well as a deep sympathy and pity for Hagara.

“And I know that you aren’t someone to just let things be. I don’t know you well, but I know you well enough to know that this is not a situation that you do nothing in, you are a powerful woman of action, and I am proud of you for that. This is just a situation where that just doesn’t work.” Lily stated, throwing her arms out in some desperate attempt to try and explain everything, but she did not have the words for it.

“Tell me, Lily, what do you think about her calling me Homosexual?” Hagara asked softly. She feared the answer Lily would give, and she did not know why.

“I don’t care what she put in that stupid story of hers; it was all rubbish anyways.” Lily stated, still angry about all the things that Rita Skeeter had put into that article.

“Lily, I asked a question. I want a real answer, not you just brushing it all aside with your anger for that woman.” Hagara stated, her eyes softening so that the purple specs were once again visible in her eyes.

“What does it matter? It is all slander.” Lily stated, she sounded tired, yet her anger for Rita Skeeter still held firm.

“There are many lies in that paper… that, is not one of them.” Hagara stated, looking straight into Lily’s own eyes, watching as the dawning realization hit her.

“Hagara, you are allowed to make your own choices in life; I can’t tell you or anyone else what they can and can’t do. I can’t, and I won’t because not only are you grown up, but you openly hate me for what I have made you and told you to do.” Lily stated, sounding tired and worn from the stress of all that had happened. So much really had happened in less than a month, hadn’t it? Hagara arrived only twenty-three days ago; James went missing only a week ago. The whole time Hagara had constantly fought against Lily, and now an article slandering both her and her daughter was going around the Wizarding World.

“Let me ask once again. What do you think about me being gay? Don’t tell me that you don’t have control over what I can or can’t do, don’t brush it off in favor of hating on Rita Skeeter; tell me directly. What do you think about me being gay?” Hagara was harsh in her tone; she had to be as it seemed to be the only way to get her point across and get the answer that she wanted.

“I… Hagara…” Lily stumbled with her words, trying to find the right ones. “I accept you, and I will love you always, even if you will never love me in return, I will love you; liking women won’t change that for me, it just… I love you Hagara, and I always will.” Lily proclaimed, her words were stumbling, but she managed to get the point across, thankfully.

Hagara was silent for a long moment, staring straight down at the floor; she then looked up and met Lily's eyes. For just a moment, Lily thought she saw a spec of brilliant emerald green in Hagara's sickly yellow eyes. Then, it was gone.

“Thank you, mom.” With that Hagara turned around and headed off to find Fleur, leaving Lily to stand there.

The only thing Lily could think was that her daughter had for the first time called her mom.

* * *

Perspective Shift: Fleur

* * *

She didn’t know how to handle this; it didn’t make any sense; what had she even done?

These thoughts raced through Fleur’s mind as she wandered by what the students of Hogwarts called ‘The Forbidden Forest.’ She did not know what had happened, the other day, everything was normal, but upon waking up today everyone from Hogwarts looked at her with scorn in their eyes, women most of all.

She was used to people staring at her; she was part Veela after all. It was commonplace to have people stare at you as one; she had only had to deal with the blank faces of men, so lost in her abilities that they couldn’t form a proper sentence, and the annoyed looks from women, though oftentimes they glared at their own partners more than her. Today though, everyone was glaring at her, even the men. It made her uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that she had left the castle.

Even in all the warm clothes she could get her hands on, she could still feel the bite of late November, which did little to distract her mind from the thoughts running through it. A shiver ran down her spine from the cold; that same moment, her thoughts rounded till they got to another incident of the morning—a Howler.

She was so shocked at seeing it addressed to her that she didn’t even think before opening it, meaning that the rest of the girls that had come with her had ended up hearing its contents as well. So many horrible words came from it; cusses that she did not even know the meaning to rang from that letter for the whole of her year to hear. It was mortifying. She had to leave them; she couldn’t possibly face them after that.

Tears prickled at her eyes and froze to her lashes; a part of her wished she had stayed if only to avoid the rest of the scorn she would face after leaving her fellow student.

“Fleur!” The sharp accent of Hagara’s voice hit her ears like a train whistle, so sharp against the sound of wind and leaves, which were almost entirely gone from the trees.

Wiping the frosty tears from her face, Fleur turned to face Hagara, hoping desperately that the girl wouldn’t recognize the redness of her face for what it was. Hagara came from the same direction she had come from, though unlike Fleur, Hagara wore only a few extra garments compared to what she usually wore, and she didn’t seem to be as bothered by the cold as Fleur was either.

No, besides her usual red and black robes with strange armor underneath them, Hagara wore a large scarf, made of a material that Fleur could not immediately recognize. The scarf covered the bottom half of her face, leaving only her eyes and forehead exposed, and most of her forehead was covered by the hood she did not normally wear.

“It is cold this day.” Hagara stated, not sounding cold in the slightest; she even pulled down her scarf as her cloak billowed in the wind, leaving Fleur to wonder how light the material was as today was not particularly windy.

“I just… wanted to get some fresh air.” Fleur lied, having realized that Hagara was not looking at her with scorn, so she thought that perhaps Hagara had not been involved in whatever the rest of Hogwarts was a part of.

“You are lying Fleur, I wouldn’t recommend making a habit out of doing that; unless you are able to keep with your lie.” Hagara stated ominously, her horrible yellow eyes staring at her.

“Fine, I came out here to get away.” Fleur admitted, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to comfort herself.

“You didn’t keep with you lie Fleur.” Hagara teased, her eyes flashed dangerously.

Fleur did not know how to respond; she had thought that Hagara had known it to be a lie, but had she merely been trying to get her to expose it? It was frustrating, and she didn’t understand what was going on. She was feeling so overwhelmed, and she didn’t know what to do!

Hagara seemed to realize Fleur’s conflict, so the harsh teasing smile fell from her face.

“I came to talk to you Fleur… and to apologize.” The last bit was so quiet that Fleur could hardly hear it over the general ambiance of the world, but she did hear it, just barely.

“What do you mean Hagara?” Fleur asked, cringing ever so slightly as she knew she mispronounced the other girl’s name; Hagara did not seem to mind, a blessing she did not realize she needed at that moment.

“Rita Skeeter.” Two words, or really just one name, but it explained so much, even to Fleur, who did not keep up with many things going around on the British Isles.

“What did she do?” Fleur asked, silently growing more and more angry the longer her thoughts were left to fester.

“Yesterday, Rita Skeeter dragged me into a closet to do an interview. Throughout the whole thing, she primarily asked about my personal private life, focusing heavily on relationships. Finally, she asked if I had to choose one which would I choose, Viktor Krum or Cedric Diggory.” Hagara began anger evident in her voice as she retold her story.

“Choose?” Fleur asked, confused about what Hagara meant.

“I’m not sure either, but she seemed to be implying romantically. Well, not wanting to play her game, I said Fleur.” Hagara stated flatly, somehow not embarrassed in the slightest at telling the person she said she would prefer as a romantic partner. Fleur did not have such an ability to keep a straight face, as a large scarlet blush began to quickly cover up most of her face, and she could feel the blush further down on her neck and chest, but that was hidden by all the clothes she wore.

“So this morning I wake up and find that the woman wrote a homophobic train wreck of a paper, the painting me a victim of child neglect, and from this neglect, I became desperate for a woman’s love to the point of having intercourse with them. In this horrible, horrible article, she painted you as some sort of deviant that was manipulating me for sexual favors.” Hagara said, her voice somehow remotely level as she spoke. Fleur, on the other hand, was about to lose it; Hagara did not give her a chance to be angry though.

“I came to inform you of this development. I'm not much of an apologetic person, but this is something completely outside of your control, so I am sorry that I have thrown you into this.” With that, Hagara turned back around and left, leaving Fleur out in the cold, watching as Hagara grew smaller and smaller in the distance till she disappeared behind the castle walls.

Once again, she was alone, and she did not know what to do.

* * *

Perspective Shift: Dumbledore

* * *

It saddened him to see the state of his school, something he took so much pride in, something that he loved so dearly. The rumor pool never did end though, and such nasty things always seemed to surface because of it.

It was all out of his control, he could not make his students think how he wanted them to, and he couldn’t make their parents think differently either. In the end, it really did show just how behind the Wizarding World was, not that the Muggles were much better on this topic either. Hagara and Fleur did not deserve this though, but he really couldn’t do anything about it. Honestly, the best he probably could do was block other parents from sending mail to Hagara and ask Fleur’s Headmaster to do the same, if only for the two of them to receive less hate.

He would like to keep Rita Skeeter out of the school as well. But, considering how much the school was funded by the Ministry, he would have to ask their permission to do so; they would never agree to that.

Sighing, he got up from his desk, his red, orange, white, pink, and purple robe swallowing his hands as he did so; the robe one size too large for him. Walking over to the window, he looked out, noticing Fleur and Hagara talking to each other.

He hoped that they were doing well, today having been a bad one for both of them. Hopefully, this would run its course quickly, and both of them could go back to their everyday lives.

Turning back, he opened his Pensieve and dove into it, hoping to find guidance from his own past.

* * *

Time Jump & Perspective Shift: Hagara

* * *

Hagara was pissed, and she did not have time for that. She needed to be ready to face the dragon, yet she was still distracted by the article that had come yesterday; looking over from across the tent she was waiting in, Fleur was just as distracted. If facing a dragon wasn’t dangerous enough, facing one while your mind was adrift was beyond stupid.

She was anxious as well; she was no master of the wand, yet that was all she was allowed; not even her lightsaber was aloud. Even her armor was banned, replaced with simple leather gear that seemed even less protective than what she had seen some of these idiots wear while flying on sticks. Honestly, she was beginning to think that they just wanted to kill her and these other three.

Suddenly the opening of the tent flew open, and in stepped the woman she had been hoping to kill all this time; Rita Skeeter herself. She stood up, her fingers crackling with electricity; a Force choke would be much too merciful for the woman. She took her first step over to the horrid woman when suddenly Viktor blocked Rita’s path and by extension, Hagara’s path.

“Leave. You are not wanted.” Viktor stated as he glared at Rita Skeeter, his large form dwarfing her own.

“I have come to conduct interviews, Mr. Krum; you have no reason to block me from my work.” Rita stated like she held any form of authority.

“You are not wanted, leave.” Viktor stated once again, taking a threatening step forward, forcing Rita back.

“Mr. Krum, really, this is unnecessary.” Rita stated, trying to reason with him.

“Leave.” He stated loudly as he walked Rita out of the tent; standing at the front of the tent, he physically blocked her from reentering.

With her chance now gone, Hagara sat back down in her seat at the corner of the tent, dejected and trying to focus on other things that would help her in the coming battle. Rita was too big of a threat to be what drove her anger; she was large to the point of being distracting. Yet when something became as large as Rita was currently, it was hard to focus on anything else.

“So, you are gay.” A deep voice said in a foreign accent before a large person sat down next to her, breaking her from her thoughts. Looking up, Hagara saw Viktor Krum’s face. Apparently, he was no longer guarding the door; his face was strong and hard with muscle, similar to the rest of his body, with close-cut hair and thick eyebrows. He looked like the type of guy to beat you up at a bar, in all honestly.

Hagara did not respond to him, though her eyes did flash a dangerous yellow as she glared at him, waiting for what he would do next. “I can see the appeal; I find women much more appealing than men as well.” Viktor said, nodding slowly, his lower lip up in a thoughtful manner.

Hagara was honestly flabbergasted and had no idea how to respond to that; could she even respond to that? She wasn’t even sure if she should be upset with him. “Umm… cool?” Hagara stated, finding no better way to respond.

He nodded along with her before getting up. “Good luck.” He stated simply before heading back over to his corner of the tent, like nothing had happened. She was thankful for the distraction, as well. It drove her seething hatred of Rita from the forefront of her mind. She wanted to work on pushing thoughts of Rita even further back, but that was interrupted as yet another person entered the tent.

Barty Crouch entered the tent boldly, followed closely behind by bother Dumbledore and Lily. Barty was in a brown suit that seemed to be fashionable of this planet; three pieces, with a bowtie; as well as a small hat on the top of his head, something that he seemed to wear simply because he enjoyed it, as it did not fit with the rest of his outfit. Lily was in the standard dark robes that Wizards seemed to wear, though the robe lacked any house crest as she was not a student. Dumbledore, flamboyant as ever, was wearing a bright set of robes, striped with red, orange, white, pink, and purple lines of similar thickness; his clothes, while insane, never failed to bring amusement into Hagara’s life.

“Good day Champions!” Barty exclaimed excitedly, much too excitedly for his old age.

He waited for just a moment, but upon no one actually reciprocating his greeting, he continued on. “Today, you will be facing deathly beasts, great and terrible, to prove just how strong and mighty the Tri-Wizard Champion truly is. You will be facing… dragons.” Barty stated, holding suspense for a long moment, something that no one seemed to react to, as everyone already knew the challenge.

“In this bag, you will choose which dragon you face; each is deadly in its own way and will present new challenges that you could not possibly prepare for.” Barty stated mysteriously as he pulled out a writhing burlap sack from his pocket; angry hissing came from the small bag, making Hagara wonder what he put into it.

“Reach your hand into the bag, and you will learn what dragon you must face. Miss Delacour, please stick your hand into the bag, and pull out the first thing you grab.” Barty stated, opening the bag just enough to stick a hand into it, but before Fleur could stick her hand into its depths, a small burst of smoke shot out the opening.

Reluctantly, Fleur slipped her hand into the bag, cringing in anticipation for something horrible to happen. Nothing happened though, so Fleur pulled out of the sack a thick lizard-like creature, the dragon she was to face. It was green in color, similar to what Hagara’s eyes once were, and it had four legs and a large set of wings on its back, as well as a thick tail and snout.

“A Welsh Green Dragon; rather tame, but not something you would want to bother unprepared.” Barty commented as the dragon crawled around Fleur’s hand, which was shaking terribly in her nervous state.

“Now, how about we get a little bit closer to home, Cedric, my boy, how about you pull out the next dragon.” Barty stated excitedly as he held the open sack in front of Cedric.

Nervously Cedric reached his hand into it and pulled out a Silvery Blue dragon, slim and serpent-like in appearance. It crawled around Cedric’s hand, a small burst of blue flame bursting from its nostrils in frustration.

“Ooh, the Swedish Short-Snout, not a high kill rate among humans, but it doesn’t interact with humans very often.” Barty stated his voice much more mysterious and ominous than it had been with Fleur’s dragon.

Cedric looked down at the dragon he was going to face, and his cheeks paled several shades till he was as white as a sheet. His legs were shaky, but he stayed upright; not that Barty Crouch would have noticed either way, much to invested in his bag than he was in the wellbeing of the students around him.

“Krum! Come here, lad, and stick your hand into the bag and pull out the dragon you will face.” Barty happily exclaimed as he held the bag open for Viktor.

Viktor was much less reluctant to stick his hand into the bag, though it was clear that he was still nervous about doing so. Quickly he pulled out a scarlet dragon by its tail, the rest of it writhing and biting up at him like a snake would. It was basically a snake, except for the small legs, small wings, and feathery head. From what Hagara knew of this world's snakes, they did not breathe fire either, so that was another difference between this dragon and snakes, for it was shooting tiny balls of fire out of its mouth in rapid succession.

“The Chinese Fireball; Dangerous little fella that thing is, and with quite an appetite as well, especially for humans.” Barty stated ominously, Viktor having apparently chosen the worst dragon of the bunch.

This left Hagara feeling relieved, believing that she wouldn’t have to worry about some horrifying dragon to face, having read up on dragons since Dumbledore had told her what she was to face. Sure there were dragons more dangerous than the Chinese Fireball, but all of them were so absurdly dangerous and lethal that it was not only stupid but flat out insane to bring one to a place full of student.

“Now finally, Hagara, pull out the dragon you are to face.” Barty almost demanded, so excited that he could hardly contain himself.

Reaching into the sake Hagara felt around, the twisting warm flesh of the tiny dragons was hard to get a hold of. Only when the thing bit her pinky finger was she able to get a good hold on it to pull the little pain out. Out came her hand from the sack, and with it, a thin dragon; scales black like night and eyes as yellow as her own. Two large wings sat in place of arms, while two short legs dangled with a long tail between them.

“The Hungarian Horntail-

“Considered the deadliest dragon of all.” Hagara interrupted, her voice calm, yet she was shocked and horrified that they had brought such a dangerous creature for this competition.

“Indeed, and with deathly fire, it is not a dragon to take lightly.” Added Barty, unhelpfully, clearly unaware of the current thoughts and emotions running through Hagara and the other four contestants' minds.

“Well, stay here and sit tight, wait for your name to be called, and then head right on out. Oh, and don’t let me forgot, but you will need to fetch a golden egg from the dragon's nest!” Barty exclaimed before he hastily retreated, leaving both Lily and Dumbledore to catch up with him, which neither of them seemed to be in a rush to do.

Dumbledore smiled at all of them kindly before turning around and leaving, while Lily stared at Hagara, evidently worried about the current threat to her life.

After a long moment though, she seemed like she would say something, only to turn around and leave, leaving Hagara and the other three champions to sit around and worry for what was to come. Silence overtook them all, their minds much too busy with what was coming to focus on the present.

Hagara sat down on the floor of the tent; she needed to be ready for what was to come, meaning she needed to speak to her ghosts and make sure that they were prepared. So she drifted into the Dream-Walker trance…

* * *

Dream-Walker Realm

* * *

She opened her eyes, and around her was golden, everything of the real word having lost all texture and deconstructed down to its most primitive shapes. It was haunting, and in every way it was haunting; it was beautiful, yet she did not have time to dwell on the golden world around her.

“Are you prepared, Darth Kallig?” Horak-mul stated as he materialized in front of her; his boned eyebrows raised in a manner to make him seem superior.

“I just need your power in the coming battle.” Hagara stated, looking at him, in the same manner he looked at her.

“Then you shall have it; I don’t want to go back to Hoth just yet.” Horak-mul stated, the quirk of his lip pulling at the bonelike beard structure of his chin oddly. Without being prompted, his hands turned purple before a streamline of his power flowed into her, a continuous line that connected them and filled her with his power directly, not the passive way it normally flowed in her body and soul.

Red Sith magic dripped from her hands as her eyes took on a more purple quality signifying her usage of ghostly power. Then Myrtle materialized before her, the young girl seemed nervous, yet she too approached Hagara.

“Do you think you will be strong enough to fight the dragon? You can always come back to my bathroom if you fail.” Myrtle stated shyly as she rocked back and forth on her heels; this realm giving ghosts gravity.

“Myrtle, I know I am strong enough to face the dragon, so I will not be needing an invite to your bathroom.” She was arrogant in her words, yet it hardly mattered, for Myrtle was connected to Hagara and could feel the doubt within her.

Even knowing that Hagara was not fully confidant in her ability to fight the battle ahead of them, Myrtle still gave over her power directly to Hagara, which, while not nearly as strong as Horak-mul’s own power, was nothing to scoff at.

The Sith magic now poured from Hagara’s hands, and when she raised them, the magic ran down her forearms and dripped off her elbows. It was light as air and cold as death, and in the Dream-Walkers realm, it even had a slight odor; an irony smell, similar to blood, yet with a sweetness that was addicting. Her eyes were also now entirely purple and even had a slight glow to them that reflected off the golden mist of the real world.

She waited for the third ghost she consumed to come and join with her, but he did not arrive. She pulled at him, using her power over the dead and the strength of her own mind to force the ghost into this realm. Yet, he still did not arrive.

“How could he have possibly left?” Hagara asked. It was not a question that had an answer, yet she still desperately wanted- needed one.

“I never saw him arrive.” Horak-mul stated from his position of giving Hagara his power.

This did not make any sense; she had consumed the ghost, why was he not here, how had he never arrived? She was nervous about facing this beast, especially without the help of this mysteriously vanished spirit. But she doubted she had much time left before she had to face the dragon; time did not move the same in this realm as it did in the real world.

“Wish me luck?” Hagara asked sarcastically as she kneeled down on the floor, preparing to return to the real world once again.

“I don’t want to go back to that frozen wasteland, so you better survive.” Horak-mul stated pointedly.

“My bathroom will always have room for you!” Myrtle stated cheerfully.

She desperately needed people in her life that were not like these two.

* * *

Reality

* * *

Hagara opened her eyes, the purple glow illuminating her lap as she looked down into it. Lifting her head, she looked around the room, only to see that the other three contestants were gone. She could hear cheering, imitating from outside of the tent.

“Hagara Potter!” A voice boomed from outside the tent as the cheers began to lessen with the apparent victory of a previous contestant; her name, her single to go out and face the Hungarian Horntail, to face death.

Nothing new, at least.

She pulled herself to her feet, pulling all the power of the ghosts as close to her soul as possible, the red Sith magic dripping from her fingers as she did so. She marched to the tent flap, her eerie purple eyes staring straight ahead, to her end goal. She pushed open the tent flap with the Force, not bothering with the hand motion.

She strode confidently into the edge of the large arena; massive stones and dirt mounds filled the circular area, with many stones having deep burn marks torn into them. Stone walls lined the arena, at the tops of them, the audience, waiting for their show like pompous pigs. She spotted many faces she knew, many of them nervous, while others were eager for the bloodshed about to occur.

At the opposite end of the arena, a large gate sat, already opened; the beast was here already. Carefully, she stepped fully into the arena, pulling her wand from her pocket to her hand for when she needed to use it. Spreading her senses, she tried to find the beast through the Force, but all the presences around her made it impossible to conveniently do so. She tried to listen, but the dragon was quiet, and the audience loud.

She gripped her wand tighter as she walked further into the arena, her purple eyes sweeping across the field in hopes of either spotting the dragon or the egg. Suddenly the crowd quieted, except for a short collective gasp; they knew where the dragon was. Careful not to move her head Hagara peered up at the audience to see where they were looking. She caught sight of Draco’s eyes; he was looking right behind her, a nervous expression sitting on his face.

She twisted around and ducked behind a large rock; fire immediately consumed the area she had stood just moments before, the heat so scathing that it burned her skin pink, just by being near it. The fire stopped its onslaught, and without a moment of hesitation, she jumped to her feet, lightning exploding from her fingertips.

Great arcs shot through the air, crackling in their heat and energy, before striking the massive beast square in the chest and crawling across its body. She pushed more power into her onslaught, the veins on her hands bulging black as the Darkside flowed through them, but she did not back down.

More and more power, she pushed into the arcing electricity; then, fire consumed it all.

She ducked under the stone right as hellfire burst overhead, heating the stone she had her back against to a painful degree. The lightning did nothing, completely incapable of penetrating the beasts’ thick armor.

Dragon fire continued to slam into the stone, and she knew she could not simply wait it out. She needed a different plan of attack. The spell!

“Accio Lightsaber!” Hagara screamed, pointing her wand to the castle; nothing happened. Was she too far away for the spell to work?

Hagara gulped down her nerves; she couldn’t fail now, for that would mean death. Twisting to the side, she used a burst of Force speed to jump out from behind the stone still under fire from the dragon. She lept behind a new rock, escaping the dragon's fire, but she had not escaped the dragon's notice, for a massive tail came crashing down on where she stood, slamming into her and throwing her across the arena. She flew through the air before slamming into the opposite wall, ribs baking within her chest as she crashed against the large stone wall before she fell off the wall and onto the floor.

The dragon leaped into the air and glided to her, its wings, black like the night, nearly blocking out the sun from the entire arena. Pulling all her pain and hate for the beast into her power, she blasted the massive beast with the Force, throwing it off its course and onto the ground. It’s roar of rage defend the crowd; its enormous clawed wings slammed into the ground, breaking stone as it pulled itself back to its feet.

Hagara was not done with it; she pushed it again with the Force, focusing on its wings in a desperate attempt to break its greatest asset. If it could not raise its head by lifting itself up, it would no longer be a threat. The massive Force attack pushed its wing out from under it, making it once again crash onto the floor, but the wing did not break.

She pushed again, getting close to the beast, hoping proximity would help in her goal. She ducked as its other wing swiped at her; the massive hooked claw on the wing nearly tore into her. She hopped to her feet again, only for dragon fire to fill her vision.

With all her might, she pushed against it with the Force; but the dragon fire was too great and far too powerful. The skin on her arms blistered and blackened as the fire burned her; she pulled away, her arms in utter agony as she crawled away from the beast. The blistered burst and oozed a milky yellow liquid as she crawled, the skin peeling from her palms as she dragged them across the ground in a desperate bid for safety, leaving blood trails and chunks of blackened burnt skin behind.

She stubbed her finger on a stone, and her nail peeled off, exposing red and bloody flesh; blood was actually a good thing, surprisingly. It meant her arms didn’t need to be replaced with cybernetic ones as the fire had not burned entirely through them.

She looked across the arena and watched as the dragon continued to hunt for her, having not seen where she had snuck off to this time and had yet to find her bloody trail. Then, she saw it, a silver glint in the air; her lightsaber, pulled by the Accio spell she had called not so long ago. She stood up and, reaching with the Force, pulled the blade to her bloodied hand. She grasped the sword, the pain making her suck air in through her teeth.

The skin of her palms was either burned to oblivion or scattered across the stone floor, leaving every nerve to directly feel the cold metal hilt as she grasped it; the chard skin on the top of her hand cracked and bled as she tightened her grip as more blisters burst.

She ignited the crimson blade, Sith magic pouring from her damaged hands in her agony, a purple fog seeping out from her tear ducts with her connection to the dead, and lightning cracked on her fingers and up her blade as the Force completely consumed her.

With a war cry filled with all her suffering and rage, she charged at the beast. The battle would be won now; the only question was which beast among men would be the victor. The cry attracted the dragons’ attention, and fire burst from its mouth in a massive arc to cover the whole arena. The unfocused fire was much easier to block with the Force, yet still, small flames managed to lick her flesh, burning it red and ugly.

Realizing she was unhindered with its attack, the dragon charged full speed at her, its massive limbs slamming into the ground, smashing stone like eggshells. Hagara sped up as well to meet it in her full power, lightning and Sith magic covering her whole being. She jumped, pushing all the Force she could into her leap so she could fly through the air, lightning arcing behind her and Sith magic, leaving a misty trail as well. The dragon opened its maw, rows of razor teeth presenting themselves to Hagara.

She brought her lightsaber forward and struck the beast, cutting deep into its neck, the scales like butter against her mighty blade. Before the attack could be lethal, the dragon swatted her with its massive clawed wing, the hook tearing through her stomach as it sent her flying into the opposite wall, breaking the rest of her ribs as she crashed against the stone wall and fell to the floor.

Her vision was growing foggy, yet she still pushed herself up to her feet. She held in her guts with one hand while her other grasped her lightsaber; she knew only one way to stay alive at this moment, and it would be agonizing.

She deactivated her blade before pressing the still scalding end of the hilt to her belly, cauterizing the wound with its heat. Though her will was strong, even she could not stop the scream of agony that escaped her lips as the burning metal hilt pressed into her gut; welding her flesh back together. It was agonizingly slow to drag the burning blade against her stomach; she almost gave up, but she held strong and continued the agonizing process knowing she would die if she stopped.

She pulled the bloodied saber head from her stomach before falling back down to the floor; her breath was shallow and weak, and her eyes refused to focus on anything. She could not give up, no matter how much she wanted to. So, slowly, she made her way back to her feet, the tantalizing pace was agonizing, yet only her suffering and sheer desperate will to survive keeping her from falling dead right there.

When she got up, she saw with blurry eyes the dragon pressed against the other side of the arena, slowly tending to its wounds. Taking the opportunity for what it was worth, Hagara slowly dragged herself across the arena, desperately looking for the creature's nest. She spotted a glint of gold through her foggy eyes after a moment. It was right outside the gate the dragon must have come from; she tried to move quicker, but her body refused to allow it, she had lost too much blood, and even now, it still dripped from her arms. She was much too lightheaded to even attempt running to the egg, but she could barely drag herself to it.

Thankfully she did not need to outrun the dragon; it seemed to have no desire to attack Hagara again, only to continue healing its wounds. The only thing Hagara needed to worry about was reaching the egg before she blacked out.

She tripped on a stone and crashed to the ground; a cry of agony escaped her lips in a short gasp, for it was all her lungs could manage. Thankfully the welding of her stomach held tight, but her arms screamed in pain as they sat on the dusty ground, and her rips only furthered the pain past the point of being able to cover it. Hagara gasped for breath, her lungs unable to take in much air due to the damage of her ribcage, so every heavy breath only felt only like a sip of air.

Giving up was not an option, so she continued to drag herself across the ground, a blood trail marking where she had been. She reached the nest; with the last of her strength, she used the Force to pull the golden egg into her arms.

She wrapped herself tightly around her prize, and the cannon went off; she did not hear any cheers; though that may have been from her rapidly dwindling consciousness. The last thing she was able to see was a blurry shape approaching her. Then her world fell into darkness.

* * *

Time Jump

* * *

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

A heartbeat sounded in the farthest reaches of her consciousness; her mind tried to make sense of what was going on, but she could not remember anything at this moment.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

She tried to open her eyes, yet her eyelids were too heavy. She tried to move, but her body was in far too much agony to even allow her to attempt it. Her breathing was shallow like someone asleep, yet her mind still desperately tried to awaken.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

The heart was not her own; for her own was slow like that of someone asleep; this heart was of someone awake, calm, but awake. Was someone near her? She did not feel a presence nearby, even with the Force.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

It couldn’t be… could it? She gasped, her eyes bulging opened, her breath growing erratic as her mind desperately caught up with her.

“Ashara.” Her dried lips whispered, the thought so tantalizing that she hardly dared to dream.

Heartbeat; she needed to send her own heartbeat to Ashara before it was too late. She tried to find the line that she had somehow connected to; the calm heartbeat of Ashara still flowing through it at a gentle pace. She connected to it, and without a moment of thought or hesitation, she sent her own heartbeat through.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-du…

Ashara's heart skipped a single beat before a rapid onslaught on them bombarded Hagara’s mind; they were not a panicked beat, but one of pure hope, so much hope that Hagara could feel it.

It was beautiful.

She pushed back her own heartbeat once more, sending all her love and affection to Ashara. She felt it return, the pureness of Ashara so great that it overwhelmed Hagara.

A hiccup escaped her throat; that was when she realized she was crying. She hiccupped again as tears and snot fell down her face; whimpers escaped her throat from the pain of her body, but she could not stop. She could never leave Ashara.

The rapid beats of Ashara’s heart slowed, and those beats are what lulled Hagara back to sleep, right as people burst into the room to check on her; they did not matter though. The only thing that mattered in this moment to the dwindling consciousness of Hagara was that she was with Ashara once again.

So darkness claimed her tear-streaked face once again, yet a small smile of genuine happiness sat on her sleeping form, for she could hear the heart of her love.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!   
> Please know that I do not support anything that was said by Rita Skeeter, or other such characters. I hope that that is obvious but I want to make it abundantly clear just to be certain.
> 
> Please comment on what you thought of this chapter! Did you hate the beginning? Was the battle intense? Did you expect that ending? Let me know, I love seeing your reactions!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts and theories, I enjoy seeing what people think as it can actually influence my writing.


End file.
